Dramione - Fresh Start
by daswhoiam
Summary: Eight years after graduating from Hogwarts an unsuspecting Hermione Granger runs in to Draco Malfoy in of all places New York City. Little does Hermione know Draco's "run in" was not a coincidence and her new found peace of mind maybe in jeopardy as they explore a romantic relationship with one another. Fluffy piece, eventual Lemons. Multi Chapter Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Greetings all, for those who have read and followed "Dramione - A Moment of Splendor" and it's sequel "Dramione - Seven years after the Splendor" I present a new FanFic. This one is more of a fluffy piece with a few plot twists with eventual Lemons, I hope you stick around for the long haul since I'm note sure how many chapters I will end up with. The flashbacks in the story are not sequential they are used to capture how Draco and Hermione's relationship developed.**_

 _ **Please read, follow, and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all praise goes to JK Rowling.** _

* * *

It was a crisp, early October morning, the kind where the first embers of Autumn paint the trees shades of gold, yellow, orange and deep read. The sun was still warm but the breeze had a nip that would tickle your nose as if it were made by fairy wings.

Hermione set out for the coffee shop a couple of blocks away from her brownstone apartment. Standing on the stoop to relish in her surroundings, she hopped down the steps and padded along her way.

At the coffee shop down the street, she ordered her first pumpkin latte of the season. The sweet, spicy warm liquid swirled in her mouth and coated the back of her throat, taking away the slight chill from her body. She went back outside to sit at one of the tables. Tucking her feet under her body as she sat down on the semi comfy chair, book in one hand, coffee in the other, she slowly willed the world around her away as the words transported her mind deep within their pages.

A shadow cast over her, blocking the sunlight on the words, squinting to see the sentences she was thrown when a voice spoke to her. Familiar, but not very warm...and not cold.

"In all the bloody cities on the entire sodding planet... He trailed off as she rose her head, her eyes raising up to meet the devilish smirk.

"Draco Malfoy" she huffed... surprise and bewildered allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

"Granger" he replied a bit warmer than his opening comment.

Pulling out a chair to join her, she just eyed his figure as he smoothly sat opposite her. The years were good to him physically, a

little taller and more filled out from their Hogwarts Days... a hundred times better than after the war. He still had the same striking features, alabaster skin, pearly-blonde hair combed in a perfect gentlemen's cut. His dress was very casual, black jogging pants, and a black and white fitted long sleeve athlete shirt that just gave a hint of his muscular frame. He just removed his sunglasses to meet her softened stare. His cloud grey eyes had changed from back then. They were brighter, less tortured, and still able to mesmerize her. It was like he could see straight to her soul.

"What are you doing here...?" She asked still in awe that he was sitting across from her.

"Um.. Coffee!" pointing to his cup. Again that damn smirk on his face.

"No, jerk, what are you doing in New York? I thought you were in Paris" she quipped.

"Yes well.. I have some business here now.. I'll be here for the next 6 months or so sorting things out." he replied his eyes seemed to dazzle with amusement of her teasing tone. It took some time after the war and school but they had actually become... _friends_.

"Oh, Ok.. But how did you find me... Only Harry knows exactly where I am" She inquired then, slightly huffing to herself and nodding her head at the fact she presumed he was here for her... ( " _Idiot_ " she thought to herself).

Noting her body language, he replied.

"It was sheer coincidence I assure you" he leaned in closer and said "Jeeze, Granger, it's not like I'm stalking you" then gave her a quick wink. If she wasn't looking at him at that precise moment she would have miss the glint in his eye and a half smile that flashed on his face.

Leaning back in his chair, he said. "I was out for a jog and noticed you.. I mean, I had to see for sure, but I knew it had to be you."

Her eyes went wide a bit then smaller as she tilted her head in acknowledgement, giving him an even wider smile.

"Though truth be told I miss your old hair style... What was it called, Owl nest chic." He said playfully giving her a smirk. Her expression changed, she crinkled her face and threw a wad of napkins at him. He let out an audible laugh as he deflected her napkin attack. His laugh was melodic... he didn't laugh out loud too often, but when he did it was a wonderful sound to Hermione.

"You can be such an ass" she huffed at him. She absent mindedly ran her fingers through the side of her hair and down the back of her neck, then reaching for her cup, taking a sip of her now lukewarm latte.

Hermione changed too. After leaving London three years ago, she'd cut her hair in a "pixie cut" that showed her classic facial features, her skin smooth and creamy, her brown eyes still glittered with gold flecks in the proper light. Her style of dress was more mature but suited her age. On the surface, she looked content, there was no trace of war, hurt, or loss on her face. What caught his attention, propelling him to engage her was the trade mark look she had when she was lost in a book, carelessly biting her lower lip. Those perfect, inviting pink lips. During their study periods he would watch her sitting at one of the oversized windows in the library of Hogwarts, surrounded by the soft glow of sunlight looking angelic. Loosing herself in the pages. Always gnawing at her bottom lip. _Those inviting lips_.

"I felt for a fresh start." She said smiling at him.

He missed that smile... He saw it more during 7th year at Hogwarts. A lot happened during that time. Ron and Harry did not return for the 7th year... However, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and a few others did as well as Draco... It was very difficult for him but... she became invaluable to him in helping him to cope with his reputation after the war. She helped him solidify the notions he had about what he was programmed to think growing up was a crock of shit. Blood status was an archaic way of thinking. During the years after the war he was able to think for himself, research, learn, grow, mature. They would often chat in the library, or banter, or argue but those conversations. The challenging conversations with her, going toe to toe with him matching wits, helped to open his eyes to see he was wrong about blood statues as well as a few other preconceived ideas.

"I thought you were working for the Ministry." He inquired.

"I did... But..." She trailed off, a sadness took hold of her expression. She forced her eyes and smile to meet his face.

"But... " She tried to start her comment again.

"It was too much..." He finished the sentence for her.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"It was a good run but I... I just could cope with the grind any more. After the war and leaving Hogwarts, I did what was expected of me. I gave into the assumptions that people had, "brightest witch", "war hero", "Weasley girlfriend"... It was getting to be too much."

"How is old "Weasel bee" anyway... Not that I care, but I don't see him sitting across from you or is he sleeping in." He questioned dryly and took a slow drink from his cup. Half heartedly waiting for her to affirm what he already knew. She and Ron were not romantically involved but he had to hear it from her.

"No, Ron is back at the burrows with his wife and daughter." she replied.

Though he could not quite place her emotion about the subject. He faked a surprise expression, making his eye brows raise then quickly fall.

"Great another ginger sidekick in the world. He figured out how his dick works then." He bluntly stated, giving her a smug smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Really? ... You asked."

"Yes well small talk and all... So what have you been doing?" Quickly changing the subject. He could care less about the red-headed clod.

"Well, since leaving the Ministry almost three years ago, I've moved here, I blog about little shops and eateries off the beaten path in the city and opened a book shop buying and selling rare and antique books. A far cry from the Wizarding World..." She started to trail off again.

Draco picked up on her changed tone as she mentioned the other realm. Clearing his throat to bring her back to the present. Hermione shook her head slightly, catching his eyes and readjusting her position on her chair to squarely face him, she asked.

"And what about you, I know you mentioned business brings you here, but what else is going on with you?"

Sipping the last drops of coffee... he cleared his throat again and began to tell her a bit about his dealings as a financier. Noting that after he left Hogwarts and moving to Paris with his mother they cut all ties to their lives with Lucius. They had to keep a very low profile for a while and it's taking them quite some time to rejoin the Wizard World as well as be trusted members of society again.

"It's been an uphill climb." He said in closing "But, I'm able to look in the mirror now and not feel disgusted at my reflection."

That last statement stuck in her mind. She was aware of what he had gone through back then, taking the mark, his part in the war. She knew all too well his internal torture, she remembered the night terrors, his roaring screams when his mind was between wake and sleep.

* * *

 _They were having one of their late night study/chat sessions in the library. Draco had nodded off during a quiet moment between them. He looked so peaceful for a few moments then suddenly he began to stir and mummer incoherently. Hermione move from her spot across from him to sit next to his side. Twisting and turning more, his eyes still closed but his face becoming more animated, he began to speak louder now._

 _"I have to do this" "I have to kill him" "I was chosen" rambling on "No, I don't want this" he said in a quieter tone._

 _Then he screamed out "MERLIN, HELP ME" his body thrashing now. It took Hermione a second to recover from his scream scaring her, she reached to touch him. He flinched and opened his eyes but they were glazed over still caught in the nightmare._

 _"Help me!" "He's going to kill me" "Help me!" "HELP ME!" he roared._

 _"Malfoy" She spoke "wake up.. your dreaming"_

 _His eyes still unresponsive. Violently rocking his body in the chair she latched on to his shoulders and began shaking him._

 _"Malfoy, Wake up, WAKE UP" she screamed at him. "It's ok.. you're safe, you're safe" she kept repeating trying to steady his head so she could catch his eyes. She moved her hands from his shoulders to steady his face as he just kept shaking it side to side._

 _She cupped her hands on his cheeks. "Malfoy, Malfoy.. Look at me, LOOK AT ME!" "It's ok, you're ok!" She repeated._

 _He kept trying to shake his head. She firmly grabbed it and gave it a good shake "DRACO!" she screamed giving his head a firm shake again "Draco, look at me!" His head stilled and their eyes met. "Draco, look at me, look at me... you're ok... I promise you're ok." She softened her tone as he blinked away the last of the haunting images in his mind._

 _"Where.. What... what happened?" "Where are we?" his began to catch himself. In a hushed tone, gently stroking his face with her thumbs. Hermione explained that they were in the library and he nodded off. A flash of terror was on his face again as he tore his head out of her hands to see if there was anyone around to see him lose control._

 _"We are the only ones here" she said on a calm voice. "It's just us... It's just us." she repeated. He took a deep breath realizing she was right. He slumped down in his seat again and looked her in the eyes. Those big brown sympathetic eyes. In that instant he lost control again... reaching for her, hugging on to her body as if it were a life preserver, sobbing into her and mumbling apologies over and over._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. Lulling him to a calm state like a mother would to a child. She gently rocked him and his grip around her only tighten for a moment. "Draco..." she said softly. "It's ok... I'm here. I'm here" she whispered._

* * *

"Granger" Draco called her name. "Granger!" he said louder. "Hermione!" using her first name to capture her mind back to the present.

She blinked a few times and the sound of her first name in his voice. "Uh... Sorry.. I.. umm" She stammered for a minute and the memory fade back to the corner of her mind. This was her first flash back in about 3 years. She cleared her throat and sipped that last mouthful of her cold latte.

"Where did you go? You were so lost in thought for a moment" He spoke with concern in his voice.

"Sorry." Regaining some composure. "I bet Paris is just as lovely in the Autumn."

Cocking up an eye brow he questioned. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" She said with false bravado "I'm fine just still surprised that you are in, of all places, New York." She ended with a chuckle hoping to lighten the mood again.

"Are you done?" He asked, nodding to her cup.

"Yes." She affirmed.

"Good, you can walk with me now." He said with a half smile clearing their cups and her napkin arsenal.

"Well, I was going to sit here and read for awhile." She stated.

"Granger? ... Really? ... an old school chum runs in to you after all this time and you want to sit there and read instead of escorting said chum through the still unfamiliar streets of his new temporary city. I'm hurt.. appalled even. Where is that Hogwarts hospitality they taught us?" His tone oozed of sarcasm and as she looked up at him he flashed a full smile. _It was like a choir of angels sang and the sunlight hit his toothy grin. 'When in the hell did Malfoy become so damn... hot'._ Her thoughts trailed off as he held out his hand waiting for her to take it.

Placing her hand in his, he held on yanking her to her feet making her giggle. As she stood up he was able to get a better look at her. Still holding on to her hand he lead her out of the cafe's fenced off area making sure she was walking in front of him. She wore a red, long sleeved cable knit sweater and comfy black yoga pants that accentuated the curves of her hips and ass... _Damn when did Granger get an ass like that... thank Merlin for sunglasses..._ Draco stopped his thoughts saying.

"Honestly, I can't believe I had to guilt you in to taking a walk with me." He teased.

"You didn't have to guilt me, you just reminded of my duty to the city's newest resident." She stated, catching his eye and both of them burst out into laughter.

Draco walked with his hand in his pockets as they reached a corner, waiting for an opportunity to cross the street, he felt her small hand slip between his arm and torso linking them together. He looked down at her as she glanced up to him smiling.

"It's so great to see you Granger." He told her, smiling back at her.

"You too Draco." she said.

* * *

After aimlessly walking the streets of the neighborhood. Bantering about everything and nothing. Hermione had pointed out some great places to grab a quick bite and great sit down places too, they even stopped at her favorite local deli to share a pastrami sandwich. At first Draco was adamant about getting his own sandwich but when he saw what the portions where, he took Hermione's advise to split one. Two pickles though.

The Autumn air started to blow colder as the sun started to set, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I can't believe we walked for so long." She said flashing him a smile. "I enjoyed myself, it was good to seeing you again."

"Well we had to walk an extra thirty minutes because of that sandwich." He teased giving her a smirk and deliberately bumping into her.

"True but it was good though." She came back. Bumping into him. They were strolling on her street, a gust of wind blew the leaves on the floor making a resettling sound. Hermione instinctively slipped her had between Draco's forearm and torso. He loved the feeling of her being near. The whole day seemed to go by as if they had never missed out on eight years.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, as they stopped in front of her building. She had stepped up on one step to be eye level with Draco.

"No plans, what do you have in mind?" He answered.

"Brunch." She stated "To say welcome to the neighborhood. I make a mean Eggs Benedict."

"Will there be bacon?" He asked with a grin. Unconsciously licking the corner of his mouth... _or was it deliberate._

"Of course!" She gave him a smirk "Oh and a surprise, I know you'll enjoy it. I remember your secret addiction to sweets."

"Secret?, I thought I was being quite open about it. Until I had to hide my Bertie Bott's in my robes due to the fact you would practically inhale all the marmalade ones... Bloody greedy!" He informed her with a gorgeous wink at the end.

She swung her open hand to tap his right shoulder as he tried with very little effort to deflect it. Chuckling at her then squaring himself directly in front of her.

"Give us a hug." He said in a low tone that instantly sent a tingle to the back of Hermione's neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked his arms around her waist giving her a small squeeze.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear and held her a little tighter.

"I've missed you too... Be here at 11 o'clock.. ok." She said a little over a whisper. Loosening her grip on him and feeling his arms unwrap from her waist. They locked eyes for a moment. Just then a stronger gust of wind blew by causing her to shudder.

"Get on with you then." he smirked at her tossing his hand in an upward direction willing her to go upstairs.

Sticking her tongue out at him. Then turning to climb up the stairs glancing over to remind him about their eleven brunch time. He waved at her one last time, pivoting on his heels and thinking to himself... _She looks good... amazing even... I Love NY!_

* * *

 ** _A/N : So this is chapter 1. I will try to update on a weekly biases since I have a few chapters written ahead. Reviews are welcomed! Also, I'm still working out Chapter 2 of "Dramione - Seven years after the Splendor" so look out for that update soon! - daswhoiam._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have to say a huge thank you to those who have taken the time to read, review, favorite and follow. I just noticed there was a jump in followers of this story so I had to post a new chapter. I'm so honored that you have chosen to keep up with my story. So, Thank you, thank you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: My initials are DAS not JKR...**_

* * *

The sunlight spilled into Hermione's room early the next morning, shining beams of light across her face and duvet clad body. Her room is an eclectic mix of books, pieces of antique furniture, some repurposed items and some homemade experiments that didn't go completely to shit. The white walls reflected an amber glow from the sunlight as did the nest of comfy whites pillows and goose down comforter. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head letting out a loud yawn. Her sleep was not as rested, her dreams were troubled but not exactly nightmares.

Looking at the time she realized that she better get her ass in gear if she was to have brunch ready for Draco.

 _Man, he looked good ... and sounded good ... and smelled AMAZING! ...Manly, fresh and clean with a hint pastrami._ She reminisced as she inhaled her aroma from her day old sweater _._ After that hug last night she wanted to sleep with the memory of his embrace. _It really was good to see him..._ He'd changed so much from when they first met, who would have thought that they would actually be... _friends._ He was a prat, for sure, when they were younger but by fifth and sixth year she saw the changes. Only after helping Harry and no longer influenced by his family did she really see him give up the old ideas of blood prejudices he'd grown up with. During their last year at Hogwarts they spent a great deal of time together ... they grew _close_... but...

* * *

 _The halls were not as filled with students as it was in past years. Everyone was still recovering both physically and emotionally from the war. Only time could heal most of the wounds but others would take a lifetime to adjust to. After being made Head Girl by McGonagall, Hermione enjoyed the privilege of having her own private dorm room. Trying to adjust to school life without Harry and Ron wasn't easy. A number of her friends returned so she was not completely alone but there were times that she needed her best friends._

 _She was in her favorite spot in the library. The sun beaming through the window casting a halo on her as she sat lost in the pages of her book, subconsciously biting her lower lip. She didn't notice Draco standing before her. He was watching her, as he sometimes would without her knowledge. Capturing her features to memory. He was building up the courage to speak when Hermione quickly snapped her head up to look at him. He hastily tried to divert his eyes and walk away but her voice stopped him._

 _"Is there something you wanted Malfoy." Her tone short._

 _"As if Granger." He replied._

 _"Obviously it's something since you were standing there watching me." He tone unchanging._

 _"I was not "watching" you..." He was cut short._

 _"Then why were you staring at me?" She questioned a harshness in her voice._

 _He let out an audible sigh. "I was hoping I could speak with you, but if you're going to get bitchy then just forget it." He snapped._

 _Shooting him a dirty look. Slamming her book closed while hopping to her feet, she marched over to him with a scowl on her face, her nose crinkled. Heat emanating from her cheeks as she huffed right up to him inches from his face. His eyes intensely focused on her._

 _"You snide asshole, how dare you speak to me like that, tell me why the hell you're staring at me..." She began her rant but was stopped short._

 _"I'm sorry... okay." He said in a hushed tone._

 _She blinked as if his apology was a hallucination._

 _"I wanted to apologize to you, not for interrupting your reading. I wanted to apologize for everything... for ALL OF IT." He said keeping his voice low so only she could hear him. His eyes softened but still locked on to hers, slowly loosing himself in the reflection. She looked back at him, the fire that was radiating from her eyes cooled. She slowly relaxed her brows but paused. Waiting to see if he would take back the comment and make her the butt of one his cruel jokes. However, nothing followed. No snort or retort, he didn't even blink. Her face was overtaking by a look of confusion as she spoke._

 _"What did you say to me?"_

 _Letting out a deep sigh and relaxing his body, her took a step closer to her, repeating. "Hermione, I'm sorry, more than you know, more than I can say. I treated you horribly, disgusting really. I wanted to apologize. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I doubt you ever could after all I've done... after EVERYTHING I've done. But I had to let you know that... I'm sorry!"_

 _She felt her cheeks flush, and her body relaxed as he spoke. All she could do was nod her head at him affirming that she heard his words but she was so lost for words of her own. Draco "bloody little prat" Malfoy just apologized and she had not a singular word to say. She took a step back, as he retreated back as well. Their eyes were still locked as he cleared his throat, she blinked as he spoke._

 _"Right, that was what I had to say. Good day Granger." He spun on his heels and exited the library. She stood there like a statue trying to process what had happened. Luna bounced besides her standing as still as she was._

 _"What are we looking at." Luna chimed._

 _Hermione blinking and shaking her head to snap out of her Draco apology head-fuck daze. She caught herself._

 _"Luna, what are you doing here?" She queried._

 _"Did Draco make his speech? He was practicing it for a whole week. I hope he was able to get his point across." She responded lightly._

 _"Speech? What speech? Luna what are you talking about?" Hermione trying to keep her annoyance in check._

 _"Apparently he's been working on an important speech to say he's sorry. I heard him practicing it again an hour ago. It sounded great the first five times, but I think the sixth version was the best, but number fifteen was not bad. Hopefully, he went with number forty... that one made me cry." Luna explained in a roundabout way._

 _"Did he say who he was going to give this speech to?" Hermione asked._

 _"To you of course." Luna said mater-of-fact. "Don't forget we're going to Hogsmeade Saturday, hopefully the nargles will behave. Bye Hermione." With that Luna bounce away as Hermione stood there just as still as when Luna found her._

 _'Head-fuck' was all she could think._

* * *

The sun was bright and warm with that tickling nip in the breeze. Autumn in New York can be like a delightful dream... sure it was the city but the rich colors of the changing leaves, the sound of them rustling in the wind filled the air with anticipation of winter and the memory of summer. The world slowing itself down to hibernate for the coming season. They say Spring is the season of life but Autumn is the season of glory. Autumn can be like a fairy tale if you just take a moment to still the mind and enjoy the view.

Hermione made her way to pick up her surprise for Draco. She called in a favor the night before, entering the popular bakery she was greeted warmly by the staff.

"This must be for someone pretty special for you to call in a favor." The server said with a coy smile.

"They are for an old school chum, He's in town for a short time from Paris, so I'm making a 'welcome to the city' brunch." She said hoping to sound like it was no big deal but her smile betrayed whatever facade she was trying to show.

"School chum. More like lucky dog." He shook his head a bit handing her the box of delectable treats.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and flashed him another smile as she thanked him.

On her way back to her house she made a stop at the local farmers market for some last minute produce. She had an absent minded smile on her face as she pick and chose only the best looking vegetables for her brunch table. She paid for her items and headed back to her apartment. Her steps were light as if floating on air, the goofy smile still embedded on her face.

Hopping up the stairs, entering the apartment, heading to the kitchen, prepping herself and her ingredients she began to cook. Spinning and twirling, a pinch of this, a dash of that. The aroma intoxicating and filling her home... she was starving... hopefully he was too. She had just taking the bacon out of the oven when the speaker to the door buzzed, placing it down carefully so as not to burn herself, she skipped to the speaker. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she held the button to answer.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"How many people did you invite." He responded sarcastically.

"A girl can't be too careful." She answered just as she hit the button to open the door.

A minute later he tapped the door to her apartment. Smoothing her hands over herself one last time before opening the door. She wore a purple scoop neck, long sleeve shirt with skinny black jeans, and a simple silver necklace. She greeted him with a bright smile.

"Welcome to casa de Granger." She said with a giggle.

He gave her a smirk, handing her a bunch of flowers, replying. "Did you think it was the big bad wolf at your door?" A devilish glint in his eyes. Draco had on a long sleeve dark grey shirt with dark denim jeans. His hair looked like he lazily ran his finger through it foregoing any hair product.

She chuckled, taking the flowers, creamy white Hydrangeas. She held them to her nose inhaling their scent, stepping aside so he could enter her home. It was as he anticipated eclectic, an entire wall dedicated to books, a comfy couch neutral in color with an assortment of pillows in sea glass colors, in the corner by the bookshelf was an equally comfy chair cornered by a reading light. A bold patterned rug lay over the natural colored hard wood floors and on that was a chunky coffee table in dark colored wood. Two large windows that looked over the street below and letting in an abundance of sunlight. Simple thin white curtains framed the window and popped against the sea foam colored walls anchored by bright white crown molding. There were a few pictures of some familiar faces, Harry and Ginny on their wedding day. One of the "golden trio" during first year. Another of her parents. His eyes glanced over to the simple dining area with two place settings and two cups of what he hoped was coffee.

"These are lovely, thank you, I'm going to put them in water. Make yourself at home." She said.

Walking further in to her home he was hit with the aroma of their meal.

"It smells amazing in here Granger, need help with anything?" He said after his eyes roamed around the home finally settling them on her.

"Sure." She said offering her hand. He took a hold of it and followed her in to the roomy kitchen.

"The plates are in the cupboard just there." She pointed behind him as she grabbed a glass vase from the other side of the room and went over next to him to fill it with water from the sink.

"Hydrangeas are my favorite." She said smiling and arranging them to perfection.

"I remember." he said placing the plates carefully on the counter and feeling a bit of a flush in his cheeks that he hoped she didn't notice.

Letting a blush come across her face. It faded quickly, she turned to ask him to put the flowers on the table in the dining area.

Dutifully, he did as he was told and went back into the kitchen.

"What else can I do?" He asked.

"Come, sit, close your eyes and open your mouth." She said in a staccato phrasing.

"Um... Granger? What do you have planned?" He hesitated at her request but moving to sit on the kitchen stool in front of her.

"Ok, now close your eyes and open your mouth." She said in a bubbly tone.

"You know if this conversation was reversed..." He teased as her open hand landed on his shoulder with a sting. "Ow! Bloody hell I'm just saying."

"Stop being dirty and do what I say!" She said excitedly.

"I see you like to dominate... I figured you would." He said with a chuckle as she landed the back of her hand on the same spot on his shoulder.

"Keep it up an I'm not going to give it to you..." She caught how her comment sounded and recovered with a "shut it!"

With some resistance, Draco did as she said, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. She opened the box from the bakery and carefully place the pastry far enough in his mouth for him to bite.

"Bite!" She commanded.

As he bit down on the warm flaky, sweet, buttery, airy goodness, he slowly opened his eyes to see where that amazing taste and texture came from. Nodding his head in affirmation, a child like smile spread across his face.

"What is that?" He said still chewing forgetting his manners.

"That my friend is a Cronut!" She said to him with wide eyes as she licked the icing off her fingers. Then handing him the rest of the tasty pastry. Holding on to her wrist he brought her hand closer to take another bite.

"Chef Ansel, he's from France, he came up with the amazing combination of a French croissant and an American doughnut... genius right." She informed Draco.

"The man deserves a medal." He replied with his mouth full from his third bite.

"I bought you a half dozen to take home." She said smiling at him.

All he could do was nod yes and he stuffed the last bite in his mouth with a smile.

She turned to grab the plates and began attentively plating their meal, making sure that it looked as appetizing as it tasted. Draco moved to the doorway leaning on the frame as he studied her. She was moving in fluid movements, not the somewhat clumsy girl she was. It's only been eight years but she had a grace to her movements now.

"I hope you've brought an appetite ... apparently I've cooked for an army instead of two people." She said with a giggle, adding an extra strip of bacon to his plate, picking them up and heading to the doorway. Draco stepped aside to let her pass then following her to the dining area. She set the plates down as he pulled her chair out at the head of the table. Giving him a small wink she sat down adjusting her seat as he smoothly took the seat to her right. _Was he always this bloody charming._ She thought to herself. Watching him as elegantly handled his knife and fork, she paused for him to take the first bite, waiting for his reaction. Eyeing him as the fork full of food entered his mouth and came out clean he made an audible "Mmmm".

"Merlin, this is amazing." He said. "Where did you learn to cook like this? I never would have pegged you as the culinary type giving your history in Advanced Potions." He ended with a chuckle.

She cleared her throat and crinkled her nose at his back handed comment. "I learned a bit from some chef friends and Mrs. Weasley." She said with a small smile at the end.

"Salazar, if I married you I'd never fit out the door." He smirked. Catching her eyes to see the shock on her face. Recovering he said, "Relax Granger, it's not a proposal, besides I left the diamond ring at home."

"That's a relief, I'd hate to have to break your heart." She replied dryly.

Raising his eyes to meet hers again. They stared at each other for a second and both let out a boisterous laugh. Catching her breath between chuckles. They enjoyed their meal and witty conversation.

After brunch, Draco and Hermione cleared the table and were in the kitchen. Draco stuffing another Cronut in his mouth. Hermione chuckled at him and said. "Weren't you full like two seconds ago."

"There is always room for sweet". Draco said mouth half full and winked at her.

Hermione just smiled and said. "Well, I should get this mess cleaned up, if you want you can relax on the sofa, it won't take me too long."

"No, no let me do it. I'm sure your exhausted after all the cooking." he told her, walking away to the other room quickly, then reappearing with his wand. Eyeing the wand in his hand, Hermione let out a small gasp and insisted he didn't have to help. Her eyes had a brief look of fear that she hoped Draco didn't notice. Insisting, it was just a quick flick of the wrist. Hermione hesitantly went to wrap up the trash, making a quick excuse to bolt to the door, out of her apartment before Draco could cast his first spell. The minute he spoke the last word of the incantation, she felt the energy around her change and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stood outside of her building trying to still her mind and slow her breathing to normal. Just as she was letting out a jagged breath, she felt the energy change again. Taking a few more minutes to calm her nerves she took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked back in to the building.

"Hey, that took you long." Draco said.

"Oh, sorry my neighbor and I were chatting." She quickly replied. Looking over her magically cleaned kitchen while walking over to the sink to wash her hands. "What would you like to do today?" She asked.

"Whatever you'd like." Draco said gliding closer to Hermione, locking eye with hers. "I'm all yours..." he said.

Hermione felt a heat flood her cheeks.

* * *

The Autumn sun seemed to flicker through the trees as Draco and Hermione strolled through the park after brunch. The sounds of the leaves crunching under their feet and muffled chatter of kids playing at the playground. Draco's hands in his pockets and Hermione's hand tucked between his forearm and torso. They walked in silence for a little while when Draco's voice broke the quiet.

"Did I mention that Blaise is married with a daughter?" He asked.

"No, that is nice to hear though, have you guys remained close all these years?" She asked.

"Indeed, he made me her Godfather! I was quite surprised but I love Arianna she's a brilliant little thing too." He beamed with pride as he filled Hermione in on the details of his experiences watching her grow and change.

"We have a date on Sunday afternoons, I read her stories." He said.

Surprised that "cool as a cucumber" Malfoy was enamored with entertaining his Goddaughter with weekly tales of fairies, Princesses, talking farm animals and happily ever after. She watched and listened to him intently as he swung around her pausing their stroll to tell Hermione all about the stories he shared with Arianna with overly animate gestures.

"She likes that I tell her the stories in the voices of the characters!" He told her wide eyed.

A look of confused amusement spread across her face. "You speak like the characters?" She asked quizzically.

"Sure!" He says clearing his throat. He proceeds to speak in a falsetto imitating the Three little pigs. Letting out a cough he changed his voice sound like an old lady to sound like the Evil Queen from Snow White. Hermione's eyed were wide with amazement and her mouth agape in awe. _Who is the man she is talking too and what the hell happened to Draco Malfoy?_ She internalized.

Catching her eye, Draco stepping closer to her, he cleared his throat again. "And for the Big Bad Wolf." He let out a low growl and moving his head closer to her ear his voice low and husky.

"Little pig." Moving even closer to her ear.

"Little pig." Leaning even closer still.

Letting out another low rumble in the back of his throat. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck as he heavily let the air out from his mouth and dropping his voice even lower.

"Let me in... ( _growling_ ) or I'll huff... and I'll puff ... and blow your house in." Ending with another low growl, rasping out the end of the statement. The sound and sensation of his low, animalistic voice in her ear, the closeness of their proximity, his intoxicating scent and the heat radiating from his breath on her skin, sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

As the words left his mouth her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a jagged breath. _Did he just make a line from a beloved children's story a double entendre. Damn that is smooth._ She felt a heat over take her body as she just stood there. Draco leaned upright away from her and standing in front of her now said with a devilish grin. "Hey Granger, you ok?"

Flashing her eyes open she eyed left to right then on him. Her mouth still slightly open in wonder of his wolf impersonation. She slowly nodded 'yes'. Draco let out a wicked laugh and threw his arm around her shoulder coaxing her weakened legs to move forward. _What the bloody hell just happened?_ Her thoughts racing. _This is Draco... Dear Merlin... did he always have this much sex appeal?_ Her face felt warm again and she let him lead her down the path.

I'm going to need a copy of that story she thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So concludes chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up on Tuesday! Reviews are welcomed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Hello to you and happy Tuesday! I can't thank you all enough for reading, reviewing, following and favoring my story. It means the world to me that this is being so well received. So know that I appreciate you! On to Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The season - Mother Nature, the characters - JKR, the plot - Oh look that's mine.**_

* * *

A gust of Autumn breeze went straight through Hermione's body as she stepped out of the front door of her building. Pulling the collar of her coat up a bit to protect against the chill, she walked down the stairs to the street meeting fellow pedestrians on their way to work. The book store was a few blocks away from her apartment. Walking in the front door she was met by Rachel Lowell, her assistant. Rachel was a bit taller than Hermione, with long dark brown curly hair, eyes that were blue like a cloudless summer sky. Her face had a slight sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose, she was average size though her Mother would always say she was too thin. She had an easy demeanor but her tongue was sharp with wit and sarcasm that Hermione would sometimes laugh at or other times, she would shoot her dirty looks to keep her in check. They were best friends, for Hermione it was nice to have someone to girl talk with. They would get together for movie nights a couple of times a month or meet at various places that Hermione was visiting to write about in her blog. Rachel was a great friend.

"Good morning 'Mione... what do you think of the flowers." Rachel said pointing to the arrangement of flowers in Autumn colors next to the register.

"Morning Rache... Oh those are lovely, I love the colors!" Hermione said brightly with a smile that looked to mean more than just how pretty the flowers are. She turned on her heels and headed back to her office to put away her bag and coat. She emerged back to the check out area with that absent minded smile on her face, humming a soft tune to herself. Rachel just observed her. Watching as Hermione went to the flowers inhaling their scent deeply. Hermione spoke in a happy tone.

"Don't you just love flowers.. they just make you happy don't they?" Hermione chimed still smiling like a fool and picking back up her hummed tune.

Rachel looked at Hermione with a cocked eyebrow... _Something is up_... now looking at Hermione with squinty eyes, she started to quiz her.

"So, how was your weekend?" Asked Rachel.

"Oh, it was good... and yours?" Hermione replied exchanging the pleasantry.

"Just good? So nothing... _eventful_ happened?" Rachel picking up on the scent that something happened... something that involved a man. She was extremely perceptive that way.

A slight blush showed on Hermione's cheeks as she recalled the last two days seeing Draco again. _He looked good, and smelled divine, and sounded...yummy! He was always good looking but now he was... gorgeous!_ Hermione's mind was lost in thoughts of Draco as an empty headed smile was sprawled across her lips. Her eyes were distant playing back the weekend in her mind's eye. Rachel observed all the tell tale signs. Slamming a book on the counter she shrieked... "You spent the weekend with a man!"

Hermione jumped at the loud bang of the book meeting the counter frowning over at Rachel for scaring her and disturbing her thoughts.

"Don't look at me like that... it's all over your face." Rachel said excitedly.

"What? Nothing is ' _written on my face'_ , Rache." Hermione quipped.

"Bullshit you have a look of a ' _starry eyed teenager'_." Rachel pointed out.

Meeting her eyes, Hermione let out a big sigh and burst into laughter. Confused, Rachel pressed again.

"It's a guy right? I knew it! Talk 'Mione... I want details... Juicy ones!" Rachel said excitedly waiting for the gossip like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Ok!" Hermione took a deep breath and started to relay the past two days with Draco. Starting with their surprised meeting at the coffee shop and ending with the spine tingling "big bad wolf" voice over. Hermione unconsciously was gushing while telling her all the details of how long it had been since she had last saw him, however she left out the details of their early days at Hogwarts.

Looking at Hermione suspiciously, an evil grin formed in the corner of her mouth as she asked... "So did you make him your famous Eggs Benedict?"

Hermione couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks she hung her head and nodded _"Yes"._ Rachel's eyes widened and she shrieked again. "'Mione did you guys... " Rachel began to say as she was cut off.

"No!" Hermione said quickly and sharply.

"But that is your ' _morning after meal'..._ "Rachel started to point out.

"I know in some cases... yes... however he's just a special ' _friend'."_ She tried to reason.

"Mmm hmm.. a ' _special friend'_." Rachel said unconvinced.

Squinting her eyes and scrunching her face.. "Isn't there some books that needs putting away?" Hermione said sarcastically to end the inquisition. Rachel giving Hermione a smirk with a wicked look in her eyes started to sing as she went on to her work.

"'Mione and Draco sitting in a tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Hermione just huffed while proceeding with her own work for the day. The hours seemed to breeze by, when noon time struck, the bell on the front door rang as Draco entered the store with a bag in hand. He was wearing a black business suit with starched white dress shirt and emerald green tie. His hair was combed in a neat gentleman's cut with side part. Noticing Rachel at the front desk he walked towards her. As he caught her eyes her mouth was agape as the alabaster skinned God walked towards her, aware of her expression she diverted her eyes to recover her dirty thoughts about the gorgeous stranger.

Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Hi there, how can I be of assistance?" She said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hermione Granger, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He smoothly spoke.

"Oh that's very James Bond of you, I'm Lowell, Rachel Lowell." She replied playfully wiggling her fingers between them.

Draco just gave her a smirk, "It's a pleasure Ms. Lowell, is Hermione available?" He inquired again.

"Sure, let me buzz her." Realizing that this was Draco... _the Draco_ from the weekend, that had Hermione walking around like dumb struck fool. He was nowhere near what she had imagined, he looked dapper to a fault and oozed swagger. _Lucky bitch!_ Rachel said in her head. Picking up the receiver to the phone she buzzed the back office where Hermione was working.

"'Mione... The wolf is here." She said with an evil grin winking at Draco. He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Be right up." Hermione replied.

Walking up between a set of book cases behind Draco, she caught Rachel eye, looking at her with a scrunched up face, pointing one finger at her like she was chastising a child. Draco realized as the look on Rachel's face changed, feeling that Hermione was behind him, as he slowly spun around, she quickly changed her expression to a smile.

"Draco, this is a surprise, what brings you by?" She said trying to hide the excitement in her voice at his presence.

"I just finished up a meeting in the area, so I thought I would swing by your favorite deli and bring you lunch." He said pleasantly with a sparkle in his eyes when he saw her.

Her eyes gleamed at his thoughtful gesture. "That is so very sweet, let's head back to the kitchenette." She said waving her hand in the direction she had just walked from. As he walked passed her, she shot a look at Rachel that signified a silent _"Shut it!_ "

Rachel just smirked at Hermione, scratching one finger over the other in a "shame on you" gesture.

Draco handed Hermione the bag of food and she began to unpack it laying their lunch on a small cafe table in the kitchenette. On the other side of the tiny room was the sink as well as a few small appliances. Draco took off his jacket hanging it on the back of his chair, he unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs rolling them up to his elbows and loosed his tie a bit. He looked a bit awkward adjusting to the small furniture but made due as he grabbed a half of the overstuffed sandwich. Hermione took a seat opposite him, observing how he did not handle the sandwich as gracefully as he had eaten brunch with a knife and fork. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up to her and gave her a crooked smile saying. "Everything ok?"

Giggling, Hermione replied. "Wonderful! Thank you for lunch."

Smiling at her he handed her a small container of stone ground mustard. "Here try this on your sandwich, I know you like the yellow mustard but this is far better." He said.

Spreading some on her sandwich, she took a bite and made an audible "MMM" sound.."That is so much better." She agreed.

Raising her eyes to his face, she noticed a bit of mustard on the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm, lean over you have a little mustard on your face." She said winking at him. He leaned his body a bit closer so she could wipe his face.

"Look at me Granger, less than a week here and I've lost all my bloody table manners." He smiled giving her a thankful wink.

She let out a soft chuckle and proceeded to eat. They chatted about her store, the seasons, a few upcoming events. She asked if he would join her for dinner Friday.

"There is a new place opening up and I'd like to check it out, would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Like a date?" He questioned.

Hermione choked a bit, causing Draco to look at her with some concern. "You ok?'" He asked.. "I was just ..."He trailed.

Clearing her throat.. "Well no,... um... well... not really a date per say... I mean.." She looked confused.

"Relax Granger ... I was just messing with you. Yes, I'd like to meet you Friday night for dinner that is not a date." He said with a smirk. "Besides, call me old fashioned but I think it is up to the man to ask a lady for a date. Not to dismiss your whole 'girl power' thing." He said.

She lightly laughed "Girl power thing?" She said quizzically.

They looked at each other simultaneously breaking into a fit of laughter.

Hermione said. "I agree, it's nice to be asked out versus being the one to ask. Have you finished?" She continued standing to toss out the empty food containers.

"Merlin, yes! I'm going to have to walk back to the office I'm so full. How was it?" He asked.

"A wonderful surprise." She said with a smile cleaning up the rest of the trash. "Oh you have a bit of mustard on your shirt, I think I have stain remover under the sink." She made a move to look for it.

"I can't have anything nice." Draco said sarcastically. "Do worry Granger I have it." Draco pulled his wand out of his coat pocket to cast a quick _"Scourgify"_ spell. He did notice Hermione white knuckling the bottle in her hand as she felt the energy in the room fluxgate with his spell. She turned quickly to hide the panic in her face, taking a beat to recover.

"There all done." He said already adjusting his sleeves and buttoning back the cuffs.

Letting out a silent sigh, clearing her throat she spoke. "I should go relive Rachel for her break, do you want to look around the shop for a few?" She offered not really wanting them to part company so soon.

Checking his pocket watch, he replied. "Sure, my next meeting is not until half past two." Smiling at Hermione.

They walked up to the front, Draco trailing behind a bit making like he was checking out the books but really he was eyeing Hermione. _She's become more beautiful with time. She was still so warm and those eyes... those lips.. that body._ Draco felt a twitch below his belt. _Get a hold of yourself man!_ He internalized.

Walking up to the ladies at the front desk, meeting them with a small smile.

"Well then I shall take my leave." Rachel said "See you next time Mr. Wol... excuse me, Mr. Malfoy." She said shooting a knowing look over her shoulder. Hermione shot her a deadly glare. Rachel headed out the door for her break.

"She seems like a funny bird." Draco said turning his head in Hermione's direction giving her a million dollar smile.

"She's a regular riot." Hermione quipped.

Just then the bell rang and a voice echoed in the store. "Hey 'Mione, you here." A male voice called.

"At the front desk Mr. Martinelli." Hermione casted her voice over towards the door.

A small framed man with an excited walk came up to the desk. He was dressed in a grey Italian silk suit, the jacket a half size too small faking the appearance of bicep muscles. He wore a black turtleneck on the inside of the jacket and gold chain around his neck, a substantial gold pinky ring. His jet black hair was slicked back and his olive skin looked to be enhanced by chemical means. Mr. Samuel Martinelli, at least ten years her senior, was one of Hermione's best customers, aside from his stereotypical appearance he was very well versed in antique books as well as an array of subjects.

"'Mione how are you, Rache said my books arrived." He said then taking notice of Draco standing to the side of the counter. Draco eyed him intensely trying to sum him up and not appreciating his tone of familiarity with Hermione. "Hey.. a .. Mi.. Who's your friend." Mr. Martinelli quizzed giving Draco a once over.

"This is my dear friend, Draco Malfoy." She said with a coy smile. ' _Dear friend'... dear Merlin.._ She said in her head.

"Draco Malfoy... good to meet you. I'm Sammy Martinelli." The older man said extending a hand.

Draco still summing up Sammy in his head, firmly shook his hand giving him a nod. "Yeah, so." Sammy started, turning his attention back to Hermione. "You're coming to the Halloween Party, right? It's gonna be a blast!" Sammy said beaming.

"Yes, of course Mr. Martinelli." Hermione replied handing him a bag. "Would you mind if I extended the invite to a plus one?" She asked.

"Sure doll, who do you have in mind cause Rachel is already on the list, the two of you can dress up like Lady Godiva and we can have a little ménage..." Sammy was cut off.

"Um, no I'd like to bring Draco." She quickly stated noticing Draco's body tense at the semi lewd comment.

"Oh, yeah... That's fine. The more the merrier." Sammy said with a half smile. But, Rachel will still be there, right. I like that little spit fire." He said winking at Hermione.

"I'm sure she would not want to miss it. Thank you so much Mr. Martinelli." Hermione said sweetly.

"Well then doll, see you at the party." Sammy said then eyed Draco one last time. Draco's look was stoic.

Sammy tilted his head at Draco. "Drake..." He said dryly.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco corrected as Sammy turned his back to them walking towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy." Sammy said over his shoulder exiting the store.

"Granger what the hell was that?" asked Draco.

"That was one of my best clients." Hermione replied.

"No, no I mean the whole ' _ménage'_ nonsense." He said with a slight concern.

"Malfoy, are you jealous?" Hermione said with a giggle and a wink.

Stepping back from the counter to give her a better look at himself, he replied sarcastically. "Um.. have you seen me?" With his arms waving up and down his body. _Oh yes darling... I've definitely noticed you.._ Hermione said in her head.

"I see your arrogance is still intact." She said laughing at him. Draco giving her a scowl then flashing a smile.

"When is the party?" He asked.

"Halloween night, it's a Saturday this year, thankfully." She sighed glad that the store was closed on Sundays. "You are required to dress up as a literary character, since the party is to benefit literacy initiatives in the community. " She said ending with a smile.

"So who are you going to dress up as?" Draco questioned.

"Hester Prin, from the _Scarlett Letter."_ She replied.

He leaned over the counter closer to her, saying in a low tone. "Maybe you should go as Little Red Riding hood and I'll go as the Wolf." He ended with a soft growl and a wicked smirk. Hermione's eyes widened and dazzled at the thought.

Just then the front door bell rang, Draco stood upright, reaching to check his pocket watch again.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Rachel said walking over to the counter.

"Mr. Martinelli came by to pick up his order, he also wanted to remind us about the party." Hermione said.

"Ugh... I know he's a good customer but he's a little creepy." Rachel said with a sneer on her face.

"On that note, ladies, I shall leave you. Granger, Friday night right?" Draco said.

"Yes, I'll call you later on the time." She said with a smile.

"Spit fire." He said in Rachel's direction with a wink and a nod.

"See you Wolf man." She smirked back then turning her head to meet Hermione's scowl.

When Draco was out of ear shot she spoke. "I can't tell you a bloody thing." Hermione quipped.

* * *

The night air was very cool as Hermione and Draco briskly walked back to her apartment. The streets were filled with folks walking to the different establishments in the area. They were lit by the row of buildings and street lamps along the pavement. Friday night's dinner was a total bust. The food was awful, the restaurant was dubbed the next best thing in Italian cuisine. It was more like the worst last resort, they did not stick around too long after being served lukewarm food that tasted bland. How do you make bland Italian food!

"Good thing this was not a date or I would say you bloody owe me one Granger." Draco said with smirk.

"That was a complete disaster." She chuckled. "They can't all be gems."

"Come to my place around two tomorrow I'll make you an authentic stuffed manicotti." Draco offered.

"Malfoy, you can cook? When did you learn how to use a stove." She teased.

"Granger, Muggle contraptions are not as complicated as some might fear. Besides Zabini's Grandmother taught me, she would always complain about how thin I used to be." Draco said.

"You know that offer is way too good to pass up. Watching you in a kitchen.. cooking. Salazar must be doing summersaults." She said with a chuckle. "I'll see you at two. Should I bring anything?" She offered.

 _Just your sexy self in those jeans..._ Draco thought to himself. Hermione made even more of an effort to look cute for their non date - date. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, grey suede booties, a cable knit wrap around sweater with a white scoop neck shirt on the inside, simple silver necklace all under a short hounds tooth pea coat. Draco was dressed casual in blue and white plaid button down shirt, black sports coat and dark denim relax fit jeans with well worn black boots.

"Just your appetite." He said with a smile.

Walking up to Hermione's building they both padded up the stairs. Hermione unlocked the apartment door, stripping off their jackets the headed straight for the kitchen.

"What would you like, there is a piece of the chicken pot pie from Thursday's lunch. Oh, I made the best stir fry Wednesday or a sandwich?" She asked Draco.

They were both famished after their disastrous dinner. After his surprise lunch on Monday, Hermione asked him to meet her at the store for lunch Thursday. She made him the most delicious chicken pot pie from scratch with flaky golden crust which he had two helpings of before heading back to work. Draco was filling the kettle with water for tea. The scene was out of a domestic fantasy.

"Merlin, the pot pie. I dreamt about it last night." said Draco. Hermione started laughing at his statement which in turn caused him to laugh out loud as well.

"Draco, it's stupid easy to make... Next time I'll show you." She said between catching her breath.

Taking the food out of the fridge. Draco walked by her to put the water on. Watching her bend back into the fridge he felt a familiar twitch below his belt. As Hermione straight up she held a little pink box. Draco moved around to the other side of the kitchen island as she placed the box between them.

"What's in the box?" Already sensing something delectable.

"It a slice of NY style cheesecake." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

" Just one slice? That's bloody greedy." He said teasing her.

"Well I figured we could share..."Hermione started to taunt him but he cut her off walking over to her side of the island, she turned and they both stood facing each other.

"Hermione." He said leaning closer to her. "I don't share."

Their eyes locked slowly leaning in to each other. Hermione jumped as the kettle's whistle began to blare from the hot steam.

Killing the moment she took a step back and offered "Earl grey?" She said with a small smile.

His eyes softening in intensity, taking a step back he said " Yes with a splash of milk." Ending with a small smile of his own.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Chapter 3 is a wrap! I know there is a lot of food mentioned in this story. I've always figured sharing a meal can be more than just nourishment for the body. It can be an intimate interaction where you let your guard down and are able to open up to talk. As always reviews are appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Greetings all! I hope those who celebrate had a wonderful Christmas. To those that do not hopefully you had a wonderful day =)**_

 _ **This is a long chapter and a bit sad. I'm posting it before Sunday since I have work and a family obligation so I most likely will not be by my computer. So why make both of us suffer...lol! Anyway, Thank you, thank you to those who read, follow, fave and review... you make my heart smile. Now on to chapter 4.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: will the real JK Rowling please stand up...**_

* * *

Draco woke up early with a purpose the next morning. After running for an hour on the treadmill he hit the shower letting the hot water flow over his chiseled body. His physique looked as if it were sculpted from the finest marble by a skilled artist's hands. The dark mark that was branded on his forearm was barely noticeable. It took some time to remove, many painful procedures that were both magical and Muggle in nature but it was to a point where you would not notice it unless you were looking for it.

Finishing up in the bath, he threw on some black and white jogging pants, a white shirt with jacket to match. Heading out of his apartment he nodded his head to the door man as he opened the door to make his way to the local farmers market.

The sun was warm on his face and the cool breeze was refreshing as he picked up the necessary ingredients for his meal with Hermione. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of her. There was always an attraction there, under the surface. It took him years to come to admit that he had fallen in love with her, but he had to know if she felt the same. They would harmlessly flirt with one another, however he thought it was more just the dynamic of their relationship. _Their relationship,_ he thought, _I was such a bloody fool, a scared, immature, a sodding idiot then._ He knew without her he never would have been able to put his life back together after the war. He hoped they would have been together sooner but he knew it was not the right time. There was still so much healing to be done on both sides.

As Draco was about to pay for his goods he noticed a bouquet of Sunflowers, adding them to his purchase he left to find an uninhabited spot to disapparate. Back at his apartment Draco got to work first making Sunday Sauce from scratch, then prepping the dough for fresh garlic knots. Next came the cheese and spinach mixture. His movements in the kitchen looked like some sort of culinary tango, the elegance of his movements between counters, fridge, stove and oven. Glancing at the time, he realized it was quarter till, Hermione would be there soon. Giving his dishes a quick once over he dashed to put on something a little less sporty. In minutes he emerged donning khaki pants, a green t-shirt and light brown cardigan.

The timer on the oven went off, as Draco slid the molten, aromatic goodness from out the oven, there was a knock on the door. Putting down the hot dish, he went to the door running his fingers through his hair and over his face to calm his nerves, he opened the door to see Hermione there with a bright smile and a little pink box. She was wearing dark denim flares with a dark green long sleeved scoop neck shirt under her black cropped pea coat, she wore a green flower fascinator encrusted with black crystals in her hair.

"Right on time." Draco said gesturing for her to enter his apartment... more like penthouse. Draco's home was very modern white walls, dark wood floors, high ceilings, and white leather furniture with metal accents. To the right a sizeable kitchen with white cabinets and stainless steel appliances, the counter facing the living room also doubled as a bar with four white bar stools to match the modern design. To the left was the living area with a streamlined fireplace and a few photos on the mantel. One of his Mother, another of Blaise and family. Upon entering further, Hermione was met with a panoramic view of the city's skyline from the ceiling to floor length windows that spanned the entire length of the west facing wall. Before the windows stood a very simple white dining table with matching chairs to seat six. Her mouth was slightly agape in wonder of his immaculate dwelling, very befitting the Slytherin Prince.

"This is yours?" She said stunned and wide eyed as she looked around.

"I bloody well hope so, I paid a handsome amount for it." He said with a chuckle.

"Sweet Merlin, look at that view. It's breathtaking!" She said letting her excitement show as she made a b-line to the windows.

Draco walked up behind her, gently tugging at her jacket she instinctively shrugged out of it without looking at him. He stood at her side looking at her.

"It is breathtaking." he said looking directly at her. Hermione did a double take in Draco's direction realizing her was not talking about the cityscape. When their eyes locked he gave her a wink and a smirk making her blush. _Good Godric he is smooth._ Hermione thought.

"Oh, sorry." She said regaining her composure. "I know you said not to bring anything but I could not help it."

"Grange.. really..." He was cut off.

"Fresh cannoli!" She blurted out.

Giving her a chuckle and rolling his eyes. "Ok,... Merlin woman do you ever listen." He said.

"Have we not met before." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on then before the food gets cold." He offered her his arm to take as they walked to the kitchen. Hermione smiled up to Draco.

"Need help with anything?" She asked as Draco lead her to one of the bar stools.

"No, you sit, relax and let me serve you." He ended with a smile.

She watched as he maneuvered around the kitchen like a pro. As he presented her the plate of food, he said. "Mangia bene."

Again Hermione was in awe, the food looked amazing, like a photo from a cook book. Draco watched as she took her first bite, her eyes flew up to his, she nodded as she chewed in satisfaction. Taking a sip of wine she then spoke. "I'm thoroughly impressed Draco. This is beyond amazing."

Flashing her a radiant smile, feeling a flush just reaching his cheeks, he walked around to the seat next to Hermione with plate in hand. They ate mostly in silence because the food was just that good. Once done Draco started to clear the plates.

"Shall I wash up for you?" Hermione offered.

Cocking his eyebrow at her. "That's what the house elves are for." He said with a smirk.

Hermione's eyes flew open in half shock, half fear. Draco noticed the change in her expression and quickly said "Relax Granger, I'm just joking, I'll wash up, you go enjoy the view." Waving her off. Hermione huffed in relief as she walked over to the windows again.

"By the way." Draco spoke making her stop in her tracks, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Green looks good on you." He stated with a wink.

"As you can see I got the memo." She said with a smile and a wink back to him.

* * *

Another picturesque Autumn day in New York, the warm tonal colors all around them as they strolled through the nearby park.

Draco lagged back a few step behind Hermione just to watch her walk, he was not sure if it was the shoes, the jeans or if she put a little extra wiggle in her hips but either way he could understand what his door man was gawking at as they walked out of his apartment building. Stopping to rest on a bench for a few by the playground, the sounds of kids laughing filling the atmosphere, Draco looked at Hermione and spoke. "So what did you think of my cooking."

She giggled as she spoke. "It was amazing, Godric, if I married you they would need a crane to get me out of the house."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise then a smile spread across his face. Hermione changed her tone to a snarky one continuing. "Relax, Malfoy, it's not a proposal. I'll not let you make an honest woman of me."

Draco let out a thunderous laugh at her comment, he doubled over slapping a knee. Hermione couldn't stop herself either. It took a minute for them to catch their breaths after the hysteria of Hermione's comment.

"Hermione, I'd forgotten how humorous you truly can be." Draco said huffing away the last few chuckles.

Hermione just nodded an affirmative and smiled at him. Looking over his shoulder to the playground behind them he asked.

"Oi, Would you ever want one of those?"

"One of what? A hot dog, we just ate" She replied with a smirk noticing the hot dog stand on the opposite side of the playground.

Giving out a light chuckle he responded. "No a child?"

It was as if the wind was knocked out of her body. Her expression changed to pure sadness, she could not control the emotion, her chin started to quiver and her nose turned red, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Draco, confused and concerned by the night and day reaction to his question simply asked. "What's wrong?"

As her tears start to fall, she looked away from him. In a gentle tone, almost a whisper he asked again. "Hermione, what's the matter? What did I..." Cut short by her deep sigh, Hermione choked down sob to finally answer his question.

"Um.. Draco... I..I can't have children." She slowly said let the words just tumbled out of her mouth.

A look of genuine shock emerged on his face, he managed to stammer out his follow up questions to the heartbreaking revelation. "How did you find out? Were you given a reason?" He quizzed.

Taking another deep breath, trying to coax herself to not become a blubbering mess. She spoke softly. "Seems as though Bellatrix did more damage than I realized."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks, that one statement had transported him back to the scared seventeen year old in Malfoy Manor. Watching his nemesis/love of his life being tortured repeatedly by his Aunt. Her blood curdling screams echoing in the halls of his mind as he just stood there and did nothing. Shaking his head to bring him back to the present day, he looked in her direction.

"Great Merlin Hermione! I.. I had no idea... I'm so sorry... If I had known I never..." He quietly said as she cut him off.

"It's okay, I've known for quite some time now but, the reality still hurts." Letting out another sigh she began to relay what happened when she first found out that she could not conceive.

"Ron and I were in the beginning stages of planning our wedding. He wanted to start a family right away. I didn't mind, I was very excited too. I went to both a healer as well as Muggle doctor they both confirmed that I had suffered irreparable damage making it impossible to conceive or carry to full term. When I told Ron the news he was heartbroken, we both were, but he tried to keep a brave front for me. As the realization began to sink in, he would avoid intimacy. He wouldn't look at me like he used to, he was over the top in front of his family but, alone, he would barely touch me. A couple months later, I confronted him about the change in his demeanor and questioned if he wanted to move forward with the wedding. The look on his face made me sick, it was a mix of relief and pity."

Looking at Draco now, regaining some of that Gryffindor spark in her eyes. She continued...

"He pitied me Draco. This man who, I... I thought I loved... who said he love... loved me. We fought a bloody war together, we risked our lives for a greater good together, this... this man just looked at me with disappointment, like I was a pathetic excuse for a woman. It was overwhelming to be around that, day in and day out so we broke off the engagement. In less than 6 month he was married to Lavender Brown with a baby on the way." She finished with a bit more spunk to her tone now that the confidence within her was stoked once again. Draco's jaw clenched at the account of how that red-headed git treated Hermione, _his Hermione,_ she was never to be pitied _. Even when I was a wretch to her I never pitied her she always had more resilience in any situation._ Draco thought.

"Draco." Hermione said softly pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'm going to head home now." She said with a small crooked smile still touch of sadness in her eyes.

"I can apparate us..." He started and Hermione cut in.

"No, no.. I need the walk..." She said as Draco insisted.

"I can walk with you." He said with concern in his voice.

Hermione shook her head "no", standing up from the bench, as Draco stood up with her.

"I'm fine really, thank you again for the delicious lunch." She said, taking a step closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder closest to her, she tip toed up to land a small peck on his cheek. He felt the flush rise in his cheeks as she turned to walk away, his heart sunk as she reached halfway down the park path without looking back. Ron Weasley was always a tosser in his opinion but this eye-opener solidified it.

* * *

 _Since leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had started working at the Ministry of Magic along with Harry and Ron. Thought there were in separate departments the "Golden Trio" would meet for lunch often. As of late, since Hermione and Ron's break up the trio would sometimes be a duo with Harry either being paired off with Ron or Hermione. It was the start of the work week when Hermione stormed in to Ron and Harry's office over an Owl "Ron" had sent her last night._

 _"You cruel, heartless, unfeeling asshole! After all we have been through... after EVERYTHING we have been through, you dare pull something like this on me? How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! She screamed, echoing the office walls._

 _"What is it?" Asked Harry in a calm tone trying to take control of the situation._

 _"What is it?... It's a bloody invitation to his wedding to Lavender Brown." Her tone oozed with sarcasm and hurt._

 _All Harry could do was look down, eyeing Ron who had now risen up from behind his desk moving toward the front of it to face Hermione._

 _"You knew he was getting married?" Hermione looked in Harry's direction._

 _"Hermione, I was going to talk to you..." Ron started to speak but Hermione cut him off._

 _"Talk to me... Now you want to talk to me... not when I actually needed you to talk to me. Not when there was so much to say and you couldn't bloody well be bothered to even look at me. Now, you want to talk." Waving her hand as if to say it was his turn she finished with. "What would you like to say..."_

 _Ron stayed silent trying to gather his thoughts but he was taking too long, Hermione was losing patients, she continued her barrage._

 _"No surprise... Silence... Well let me just say this to you Ronald Weasley after everything we have been through I would have expected better from you, I deserved better from you. I love you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... And I wanted to have a family with you." The tears were streaming down her face but her voice remained strong._

 _"I can't give you the family we both want, but to treat me like I was less than a woman, less than human because of it, you might as well have called me a filthy little Mudblood." She spoke with distain._

 _Ron cringed as the words left her mouth. Did she indirectly compare his treatment of her to that of a young Draco Malfoy?!_

 _"I hope you live a long, long life with the tart of the Wizarding World as your wife. Oh, and in as much as you pity me for being barren, I think you are utterly pathetic."_

 _She stormed out leaving Ron shell shocked. He turned to Harry in an accusatory tone, hissed at him. "Did you send that to her?"_

 _Harry with a stunned expression on his face replied. "Are you mad, why would I ever want to hurt her that way? Come on, mate, you were supposed to talk to her a week ago."_

 _Ron hung his head and rounded back to the other side of the desk, he slumped into his chair. "Who could have sent it to her then." He asked pondering on who would be that cruel._

 _"Maybe it was that tartlet of a fiancé you have." Harry replied coldly. Ron shot him a glance then hung his head down again._

 _"I'm going to find Hermione. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Ron." Harry said, walking out of the office._

 _Harry found Hermione in her office, she was packing a box with her personal affects. "Oi, what's going on here?" Harry asked with surprise in his voice._

 _"I'm leaving Harry." Hermione replied dryly._

 _"Leaving... like your office... or your department...or..." Harry was cut off by Hermione.-_

 _"I'm leaving the country!" She stated quickly._

 _A look of disbelief shot out of Harry's eyes as he raised his eyebrows. "Hermione, you can't leave..." Harry said interrupted by Hermione._

 _"Yes, I can leave, I can do just about any bloody thing I want Harry. Honestly, this was the last straw. I've dealt with prejudice, war, torture, now heartbreak, and after what happened in Auror Training... I'm done... I need a fresh start." She said in a harsh tone._

 _"Where are you going to go?" Harry resigned. He knew he could not stop her and part of him understood that she needed a break._

 _"I'm going to New York, I've already made arrangements, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." She said adding one last item to the box then looked up at Harry._

 _"How long have you been planning this?" Harry questioned._

 _"About as long as Ron planned his wedding." She said to him matter of fact. Picking up the box, she shoved past Harry. She walked out of the Ministry building and on to her fresh start._

* * *

Draco spoke very briefly with Hermione the next morning. Though it had been nine years after the fact, the haunting memories flooded his mind and guilt set in. His heart was heavy from Hermione's revelation yesterday and seeing the hurt in her eyes made his chest feel tight. He'd come to find her. To tell her just how much she meant to him, to see if there was any chance she could love him as he loved her. But, how could she, how could they be more than just friends.

He was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. _I just stood there... I just fucking stood there and did nothing._ He thought. _How could I just watch it all happen?_ Splashing some cool water on his face, Draco exited the bathroom and threw on a black T-Shirt and grey sweat pants. Today the memories of the past were alive in his mind. All he could think about was, due to his cowardice Hermione had suffered immensely.

Morning gave way to the afternoon as Draco sat in front of his laptop on Skype with Blaise.

"Draco, how are you? Mia is getting Arianna ready for bed now. " Blaise said.

"Okay, good... we have a minute then." Draco stated.

"You ok mate, you look distressed" Blaise said with concern in his voice.

"Granger and I had a conversation and I felt like I was that fucking seventeen year old idiot again." He groaned out. "After nine years I thought... I hoped everything would be a distant memory but some scars stay for a lifetime." Draco said frustrated.

"What brought this on, I thought you were having a good time with her?" Blaise asked.

"Aunty Bella" Draco said with pure malice.

Draco went into detail about his conversation with Hermione concerning what she had gone through at Malfoy Manor. He never fathomed the extent of her injuries. Now that he has this knowledge it felt like he would never truly escape the dark shadow of his past... ever.

"All I did was stand there and now, how could she ever want to be with me?" Draco finished.

"Draco, you were a different person then, you have come so far and the two of you know that. Do you really think if Hermione held anything against you she would allow herself to be as close to you as she is? Truth be told the both of you have been beating around the bush about your feeling for one another since the middle of 7th year. Besides, isn't that why you tracked her down to New York." Blaise reasoned.

"Bloody hell Blasie when did you get to be so insightful." Draco said with a snort. Knowing full well he was right... about everything. In the background Draco heard a little voice say... "Daddy is that Uncle Draco? Can he tell me the three pigs story?"

"Sure baby." Blaise answered his daughter softly. "Looks like you're on mate."

Just then a little angelic face appeared on the screen. "Hi, Uncle Draco, I miss you." Said Arianna in a small voice.

Blaise moved back to Italy after 7th year. Four years later he married Mia a Muggle. Arianna their daughter is three with gorgeous caramel skin, dark ringlet curls and green eyes like her Mother's. Draco was nervous about being a Godfather and must have asked Blaise ten dozen times if he was sure he wanted Draco to be her Godfather. But on the day that Arianna was born and Blaise put her tiny pink blanket clad body in Draco's arms he knew he would instantly sacrifice life and limb for her. She was tiny and innocent. He vowed then and there to make sure she always would be protected.

"Hi baby girl, I miss you too. So what story will it be tonight?" Draco said in a sweet caring voice.

"The three pigs story please." She answered plopping down in the chair. Before he could begin the story she said. "Uncle Draco why are your eyes sad?"

Taken aback Draco slowly replied. "A good friend of mine is sad, and seeing her feeling badly makes me sad too." His comment raw with honesty that only a child's questioning can bring out.

"When I'm sad, Daddy takes me for ice cream... Maybe if you take her for ice cream she won't be sad anymore." She said innocently.

Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that you can't fix everything with ice cream. "That is a great idea, dolce mia." He replied with a smile. "Now, let's have a story.. ok." Draco started to tell the story of the three little pigs, doing all the funny voices and making his sweet Goddaughter squeal and laugh.

* * *

Later on Skype with Narcissa

"Hello Draco." Narcissa answers sweetly to Draco.

"Hello Mother, how are you doing?" Draco tries to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, fine darling. Thankfully things are a bit quiet here at the chateau... What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asks, not fooled by his façade. Draco lets out a deep sigh. Before he can start his Mother says. "Is it about Hermione?"

"Yes." Draco simply replies. "Things have been going well, we've been having a great time reconnecting but then…"

"Then … what? Did something happen? She asked with concern in her voice.

Draco let out another deep sigh. "Things were going well, terrific even, I cooked lunch for her yesterday."

"Did you make the stuffed manicotti? That is your best dish." She interrupted with a smile on her face.

Draco chuckled. "Yes Mother, of course, I'm trying to woo her after all." He replied smiling back.

"Sorry, go on then." She coaxed him along.

"Lunch was great, she was thoroughly impressed. It's what happened afterwards. We were walking in the park, while there we sat next to the playground; I casually asked her if she'd ever want children." He stated his expression sad again.

"What was her reaction?" She asked.

"That is where the day went to pot, she's suffered more damage than just the scar on her arm from Bellatrix… She cannot have children." He said, his voice laced with guilt.

"How do you feel about that?" Narcissa asked her brow furrowed.

"I can't lie, maybe a little one running around wouldn't be terrible, I know you want grandchildren… Carry on the "Malfoy" name and all. But…" He said, Narcissa interrupting.

"Darling, please, carry on the Malfoy name or not, that does not matter as much to me as your happiness. If Hermione makes you happy, regardless of this circumstance, go try to make her yours. Besides, there are a number of children out there who need the love that the two of you can provide when the time is right... I know you feel guilty. However, you cannot live in guilt. This happened in the past, and that is where it will live, in the past. It cannot be changed, we can only learn and adjust; living in guilt will not make it go away. You have come so far. I'm sure Blaise has told you this as well." Narcissa reasoned.

"How did you know…" Draco cut off by his Mother.

"Because I am your Mother, I know everything!" She stated.

"Bloody arrogant." He quipped.

"Where do you think you get it from." She said with a smirk.

"Among other things I'm sure." He said with a smile.

"Let me ask you this, have you asked her out on a proper date yet? Not that ' _let's hang out'_ nonsense you young people like to say." She asked.

"Well, no not a proper date." He replied.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know you love her but how can you have all this talk of children and future if you have not even asked her out on a proper date? How do you even know if she's attracted to you?" Narcissa said in a half scolding half amused tone. "Ask her out on a proper date" She finished, giving Draco a loving smile. _I hate it when she's right... why is she always right._ Draco internalized.

"I will Mother, thank you!" He said smiling back at her.

"Draco, I'm very proud that you are taking a chance at happiness. You deserve to be happy... I love you!" She said giving him an extra boost of confidence.

"I love you too, we'll talk again soon." Draco flashes her a big smile, logging off the computer.

* * *

 ** _A/n: And so concludes Chapter 4. Please know that it is not my intension to make light of infertility in anyway. I do understand from some personal experience that it is a difficult issue to come to terms with. I hoped that I captured some of the emotion and that I have not offended any of my readers since I am truly grateful for all who take the time to read my story. Chapter 5 on Tuesday and per usual reviews are welcomed._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hello, hello! Yeah an early chapter post. I have to say "Thank You" to the best fans ever. I can never stop thanking you for your support of my FanFic. You truly make a girl feel special! On to Chapter 5 ... Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: JKR I am not!**_

* * *

Hermione was feeling blue that day. She had spoken to Draco briefly only because she felt like a fool for crying in front of him. She'd known for well over three years now that having a family was out of the question for her but, having to say it to Draco made it feel more intense for some reason. There was always some unresolved feelings there for him, however something or someone was stopping her from exploring them further. How could she explain to her friends at the time, that she had feelings for her childhood bully? They would have thought she'd gone mad. Yet, there those feelings were, deep down in the crevasses of her mind.

She could recall the exact moment when she thought of him differently, when that little "pop" in her brain happened and she saw Draco, really saw him as a person, not a little prat that called her names or that confused, self preserving teenager. From the moment Hermione was able to see Draco as a decent human being who had just made all the wrong choices, she was able to let her guard down and let him into her heart.

* * *

 _It was a cold Sunday afternoon as Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts, hoping to run in to Draco. It's been several weeks since his rather shocking apology and in the spirit of forgiveness Hermione took it upon herself to give Draco the benefit of the doubt. Trying to act as civil as possible during any of their interactions. However, old habits do die hard and there were a number of times where, in their heated discussions she would have to talk herself down from wanting to hex him._

 _After a particularly heated argument the day before, Hermione went in search of Draco to restore the peace. She walked into the library to her usual spot to see Draco sitting in the chair opposite to the one that she would normally occupy. Standing there for a moment, nervously biting her lower lip, she paused before him. Feeling her presence Draco coldly addressed her._

 _"Is there something I can do for you Granger?" Draco asked._

 _Taking a step closer she spoke. "I...um... I'm... I was..."_

 _"Just spit it out before I'm old and gray." He snapped._

 _Clearing her throat she asked. "I've come to ask you if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me."_

 _Looking up at her and responded dryly. "Is this your way of apologizing?"_

 _Huffing loudly out of her nose and rolling her eyes she replied. "I figured it would be better than sitting in the castle all day... but if you don't want to..." He cut her off with._

 _"Fine, if this is as close to an "I'm sorry" as I'm going to get, I might as well take it." He spoke plainly. "Meet me in front of the Great Hall in ten minutes." He spoke closing his book as he got up._

 _"I'll see you in ten." She said._

 _Draco and Hermione met in front of the Great Hall and proceeded to exit the castle. The walk was a quite one as Hermione took in the sights of the grounds covered with blankets of white snow. Draco abruptly stopped and grabbed her arm._

 _"What the hell Mal..."She started as he shushed her quiet. Pointing to a desolate tree not too far away she followed his hand over to the fluttering red objects. It was a flock of cardinals, their gorgeous red feathers were vibrant against the gray and white landscape. They stood still for a few moments to watch the birds perched on the tree. Just then a cold breeze blew through the air disturbing the birds along with making Hermione and Draco shiver. Hermione cast a warming spell as the two proceeded to the Three Broomsticks. Upon arrival they found a table, removed their coats, ordering two butter beers._

 _After taking a sip of her drink, Hermione spoke. "That was a beautiful sight, I've never see a flock of cardinals like that."_

 _"Yes, it was very lovely, good thing you didn't ruin it." Draco replied._

 _Squinting her eyes at him, deciding to take the high road in the conversation she muttered."Thank you for pointing it out." Taking another sip of her drink, she looked Draco straight in the eye. "Also, I want to say I'm sorry for our tiff yesterday, I let my emotions get the better of me and I shouldn't have."_

 _Draco put down his cup. Squaring himself to look her right in the eyes, he said. "That is very big of you Granger, I admit perhaps I pushed your buttons as well. However, it's hard to take you seriously with a frothy mustache from your butter beer on your lips." He smirked._

 _Hermione was red faced as she grabbed the napkin quickly to wipe her mouth. Realizing the hilarity of the moment she let out a giggle, which in turn made Draco chuckle. In that moment his features softened, they began to relax around one another, even make each other laugh sans frothy mustaches._

 _Once they'd finished their drinks, Hermione and Draco strolled around Hogsmeade looking at all the decorations for the Christmas holiday. As they walked back to Hogwarts, Hermione lagged behind a bit. Picking up some snow she called out for Draco. As he turned around something hit his chest and cold splatter on his face. He looked at Hermione with intense grey eyes, piercing through her. Hermione was doubled over laughing that she didn't notice his stare or the fact that he had picked up a hand full of snow shaping it into a ball behind his back. When she calmed herself and caught his gaze she stopped smiling._

 _"Malfoy, I'm sor..." She started cut off by a blow to her chest and cold splatter on her face. She looked at Draco who was now mirroring her previous reaction as he was doubled over laughing. She gazed at him, her eyes intense and fiery. Draco, huffing away the last few laughs, met her gaze, as she started to move closer he began to retreat. Hermione pick up a handful of snow and wadded it up quickly. Throwing it at Draco, it landed in the middle of his back. However, Draco hastily had a snowball ready for his defense as he flung it, Hermione caught sight of the flying orb and ducked out of the way. Draco started to run but stumbled on a snowy embankment losing his footing he fell in the snow. Hermione took advantage of his vulnerable state, sending two more snowballs in his direction._

 _One hit, one miss, she walked closer to at least help him up, as she grabbed for his arm he pulled her down into the snow. Getting up as fast he could he started running again. A bit dazed that she was on the ground, determination set in and she ran after Draco. As he looked over his shoulder, Draco caught sight of Hermione hot on his heels, he halted turning direction to run towards her. Before she had time to change directions, Draco ran at Hermione grabbing her waist, in one fluid motion he spun her around, both of them landing in the snow. Draco rolled over so Hermione was under him, he began to tickle her. Laughing, trying to tickle back along with trying to block his hands, she screamed out._

 _"Stop it Malfoy." Laughing uncontrollably. Another scream escaped her, laughing from the tickling torment. "Draco, Stop!"_

 _"Get off of her, bloody ferret." A cold female voice said breaking the laughter as well as stopping Draco from his tickle assault._

 _Hermione looked up to see Ginny, her eyes narrowed, intensely eyeing Draco. "I said get off her, Death Eater." Ginny hissed. Draco now noticed she had her wand in hand. He stood up dusting the excess snow off of himself. He backed away slowly._

 _"Ginny, what is wrong with you. Put your wand down." Hermione said in a commanding tone as she stood up moving between the end of Ginny's wand and Draco._

 _Ginny slowly put her wand down. "I thought you were in trouble... I heard you screaming, so I came over to see this git on top of you" Ginny explained harshly._

 _"Stop with the name calling Ginny, We were out for a walk and got into a snowball fight. It was completely harmless" Hermione stated._

 _"A snowball fight so what was he doing on top of you Hermione?" Ginny asked in a snarky tone._

 _"It was harmless horse play, and what are you my baby sitter. I can walk and talk to whomever I like, none of which is any of your concern." Hermione retorted._

 _"Really, well did you forget he was a Death Eater, and aided you-know-who in the war." Ginny snapped._

 _"No, I didn't forget, but I also was there when he helped Harry. Additionally, I have also come to learn that Draco was forced into his position in the war and he greatly regrets his choices." Hermione stated "Lastly, I recall you in your first year got in to some trouble due to your dealings with Tom Riddle as well... lest we forget. I think it's time you went on your way Ginny." She ended._

 _Ginny gave one more scathing look to Draco and she walked away in a huff. Hermione's eyes followed as her figure grew smaller in the distance. Turning to Draco she said. "I'm sorry for all that. I didn't realize anyone was around."_

 _Draco walked closer to her, shrugging his shoulders her said. "It's fine... I understand, most everyone hates me here."_

 _"I don't hate you." Hermione said with a small smile. She felt a warm tingle in her chest as the words left her mouth._

 _"I don't hate you either." Draco replied with a smile of his own._

* * *

It was rather late in the evening. Hermione had just changed into her pajamas, loose long pink and white striped pants with a white tank top, she also wore a pink colored light fabric robe that she left untied. As she was about to settle in to watch some TV, when there was a wrapping at the door. She opened it to see his striking form in the door way. In one hand he held the bunch of Sun Flowers he had neglected to give her the day before. In the other hand was a bag from the all night market that contained the necessary ingredients for ice cream sundaes.

"Draco, this is a surprise, come in." She said stepping aside to let him through the door.

"Is it too late? Were you off to bed?" He asked noticing her attire and handing her the flowers.

"No, just feeling lazy. These are lovely, thank you." She said with a smile. "What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Come to the kitchen I'll show you." He said with a smirk and a wink.

 _Why is everything this man does so bloody sexy._ She thought, following Draco in to the kitchen. He started to set up a buffet of treats. Ice cream in chocolate and vanilla, maraschino cherries with the stem, chocolate fudge sauce, whipped cream, and roasted chopped peanuts. Hermione walked to the other side of the kitchen picking up a vase for her flowers. Setting them next to the kitchen window, she made her way next to Draco as he finished laying out the ingredients.

"To what to I owe this visit from you?" She asked with a smile, facing him with one hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

He turned to her without saying a word wrapping his strong arms around her upper body and she returned his embrace wrapping her arms around his waist. She subconsciously inhaled his scent deeply as he held her a bit tighter. They stood like that for a moment then Draco loosened his hold to meet her gaze. He stared at her with his cool grey eyes piercing into the depths of her shimmering brown ones. Lowering his head he planted a kiss in the middle of her forehead, then he proceeded to once again hold her close to him.

There was no need for words. He was there to comfort her as she had comforted him years ago.

He softly spoke. "How about some ice cream?"

She shakes her head in affirmation and they proceed to indulge in ice cream sundaes. Once relaxed on the couch in front of the TV, Draco turns to Hermione to ask.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me on Saturday night?"

A flush rushes to Hermione's cheeks as she tries to coolly respond. "Yes, I would love to."

 _Really, way to not sound desperate Hermione.. jeeze._ She thought to herself.

She took notice of Draco's expression, his smile beamed ear to ear. She in turn gave him a bright smile too.

"Why Ice cream sundaes…not that I am complaining by any means." She corrected herself quickly.

Draco laughed quietly. "It was Arianna's idea really, when she is sad Blaise takes her for ice cream. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. Comfort food as they say." He replied.

* * *

 _It was a very late night at Hogwarts. Hermione had just settled herself in to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up to answer._

" _Who is it?" She asked through the door._

" _It's Draco." He replied._

 _She opened the door to see the poor Slytherin boy, platinum hair disheveled, clad in his pajamas and robe._

" _What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She inquired worriedly._

" _Sorry, I know it's late… you know what… never mind, sorry to…" He said cut off as he was about to walk away._

" _Draco, are you having nightmares? You can stay here for a while." Hermione said understandingly._

 _He nodded as she let him in to the room. The two of them sat on the small sofa in the Heads common room. Silent at first then she offered him some hot chocolate._

" _This is really good." He said after his first couple of sips._

" _Thanks." She replied with a smile. "When I can't sleep it's my go to for something comforting. My Mum used to make me hot chocolate when I was scare or worried. I read somewhere that eating or drinking something that brings back happy memories can be a source of comfort. Did your Mother make anything special for you, something that brings a happy memory?"_

 _Draco paused for a minute then said "Minced pies… they are the best, an old family recipe." He ended with a small smile._

 _She smiled back at him. They sat quietly after that and finished their drinks. As Hermione went to clear the cups, her back to Draco, he spoke. "Granger, I…I'm…" He started but she interrupted to ask._

" _Would you like to stay here tonight, on the settee of course?" Looking over her shoulder to offer a smile._

 _Draco nods graciously for her taking the words out of his mouth. She walks into her room then reemerged with a pillow and blanket. She sets the pillow at one end of the settee and motions for Draco to lie down. Once he was comfy, Hermione spreads the blanket over him, making sure he is fully covered and tucked in. As she was about to walk away, Draco gently grabbed her hand, looking down to him with a reassuring smile, she gave his hand a light squeeze._

" _Goodnight Draco." She said._

" _Goodnight Granger."He replies._

 _Draco would "sleepover" two to three times a week. He would usually sleep very well when he was on the settee in Hermione's room. He figured it was because of her, she had a way about her when she was in a "mothering" mode that would make him feel relaxed. Little did he know she would lace the hot chocolate with sleeping draught but at least he was getting some much needed sleep._

 _One night when he was "visiting" she said. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."_

 _He gave her a skeptical look."What is it?" He asked hesitantly._

" _I promise you'll like it, well, I hope you will like it." She said with a coy smile._

 _Cocking an eyebrow at her, he finally gave in, closing his eyes._

" _Open them!" She said excitedly as she held a plate of minced pies up to his eye level. As he slowly opened his eyes, they focused on the plate before him. A smile spread across his face unlike one Hermione had ever seen in his repertoire of facial expressions._

" _I hope they are as good as your Mother's." She offered. Taking one of the warm hand sized pies, he took a bite. As the flavors started to swirl around in his mouth he looked over at Hermione in astonishment._

" _They are just as good as hers… how did you…" Draco spoke with his mouth full. The familiar taste, making him forgets his manners._

" _It was not easy I assure you, but I'm so glad you like them." She said putting the plate down on the coffee table, grabbing a pie for herself._

 _They ate in silence, Hermione had two of the pies with her hot chocolate while Draco must have downed four of them if so few. As Hermione was cleaning up the small amount of dishes, she felt his presence behind her. When she turned her body, she was met with a vice grip of a hug from Draco._

 _Stunned by his actions she said. "I'll take that to mean you liked them." Letting out a nervous chuckle._

" _It was like a bit of home." He said planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Hermione, and thank you." he added._

" _Goodnight." She said quietly (Great another Malfoy head fuck... he just kissed my cheek!)_

* * *

 ** _A/n: Close curtain on Chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed the update. As always reviews are welcomed! Thanks again for favoring, following, reading and reviewing. Enjoy your New Year's celebration safety! xoxo - daswhoiam_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Happy New Year All! I present to you chapter 6. This is a bit of a filler chapter and it's a bit short so please don't hate me but chapter 7 will be longer since it's "date night". Thank you to all who read, follow, fave and review... I'm so happy you are enjoying this story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All praise to the goddess JKR!_**

* * *

It was rather late when Draco took his leave from Hermione's apartment. After he had gone, Hermione raced to the phone to call Rachel.

"mhffmm... 'ello..." A sleepy voice answered.

"Rachel, it's me wake up!" Hermione said in a rapid tone.

" 'Mione?... _huffing..._ Are you ok?" She said trying to wake up.

"Draco asked me out!" Hermione unable to contain her excitement.

"You guys always go out..." Her voice drifting off as she gives into sleep.

"Rachel!" Hermione said louder.

"I'm up!... What happened!" Rachel said more coherent.

"Draco... the wolf...asked me... Hermione ...out on a date!" Hermione said trying to get her to understand what this meant.

Sighing heavily on the phone..."So the wolf finally did it. I knew he had it in him." Rachel said trying to will herself fully awake. "So this is a date _"date"_ not a _"friendship"_ date?" She asked.

"This is a Saturday night date _'date'."_ Hermione gushed.

"Well you know what that means. Number one we're closing up early to go shopping tomorrow. Number two 'ol wolf man is gonna have eggs Benedict twice in one month!" Rachel laughs out loud.

"Rache, come on it's the first date..." Hermione started as Rachel cuts her off. "Please 'Mi, like you have never fantasized about Draco."

"Um..." Hermione started.

"Mmm hmm... play modest all you want. I've see the two of you check each other out when the other is not looking. You guys are made for each other." Rachel says in a reassuring tone.

"Rache, I've known him since we were kids, I like him very much but..."Hermione said as Rachel cut in.

"Don't even finish that statement. You don't just _like_ him Hermione." She said in a serious manner.

Hermione let out a big sigh... "Is it that obvious?" Hermione questioned.

They both answered at the same time... "Yes!"

* * *

The next day they closed the shop early, heading to Manhattan to do some shopping. As they walked up the steps from the subway the ladies looked around for a minute to catch their bearings.

"Where should we head first?" Hermione asked Rachel.

"Let's go to H&M. Do you even know where he's taking you?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it will definitely be an experience." Hermione answered.

The ladies arrive at the store, once inside they start combing over the selection for the perfect outfit.

"What color are you thinking?" Rachel asked.

"Well, his favorite color is green. I thought we could start with that." Hermione replied.

"No, you'll blend. We want you to stand out, be bold! Wear red." Rachel said with enthusiasm.

Hermione just let out a giggle at Rachel's expression. "Red it is." Hermione agreed.

Looking this way and that in the clothing store. Rachel let out a squeal. "I see it, it's the perfect dress!" Grabbing Hermione's hand they make a straight shot to the boldly colored, airy fabric. The dress, a rich shade of cherry red, sleeveless with a rounded neck, zip up the back. The hem hit just at the knee and it was made from layers of a chiffon type material, giving it a flirty feel.

"Girl, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Rachel said combing through the rack for Hermione's size. "Here go, try it on"

Taking the garment they head to the dressing room. As Hermione exited the room she walked to Rachel giving her a twirl. Rachel's eyes light up at the sight of her friend, she looked radiant.

"Wow 'Mione, red definitely suites you. Wolfie's going to blow a gasket." She said giving Hermione a wink at the end.

Hermione laughed bashfully covering her face at Rachel's _'Wolfie'_ comment.

"What about accessories?" Rachel suggested. "What about the boutique by the store with the vintage inspired items."

"Sounds good, but tomorrow, now let's go eat I'm famished." Hermione said with a giggle as she went back to the dressing room to change.

* * *

It was a blustery Thursday afternoon, the leaves were fluttering on the wind like swarms of monarch butterflies. Draco entered the book store for their weekly lunch engagement. The bell at the front door rang as Rachel's voice carried over to the door.

"Make sure the door latches after you enter. I'd like to keep the mess on the outside." She said.

Draco double checked the latch walking over to the front desk, Rachel came out from behind one of the bookshelves to meet him. "Bloody hell Spit Fire, I almost caught air and flew away." He said a bit annoyed at the weather, dusting himself off with his empty hand. The other held lunch for the three of them.

"Well, you'd be proof positive that monkeys can fly." She said sarcastically as Draco gave her a scowling look. "Oh Wolfman I thought you had a thicker skin than that." She said teasingly.

"Be nice to me or I'll take my food back and you can go out there to test your airborne ape theory." He said staring at her with intensity then flashing a smirk.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you cared." She continued her teasing tone.

"I don't know what Hermione thinks when she chooses her friends." His tone laced with sarcasm.

"You're her friend." She retorted.

The scowl back on his face as he shook his head holding it high channeling that Malfoy aristocratic air, he responded. "Touché, Fire Storm."

"Hi Draco."Hermione said from behind him.

Turning to meet her smiling face he greeted her. "Granger, I brought your favorite today." He said with a smile, his eyes dazzled as he spoke to her.

Her eyes widened. "Mmm, hmm." She hummed giving him a brilliant smile as she turned to head to the kitchenette.

"Oh, Fire pot, here, this is yours." He handed a Styrofoam container to Rachel with a grin.

"Thank you Wolfie!" She said smiling back at him.

As Draco and Hermione settled in for lunch, she started to quiz Draco about what his plans were for their _"date-date"_ on Saturday.

"So, what do you have planned for our date." She asked coyly.

"I thought we could go for lukewarm, bland Italian food." He said with a snicker.

Her eyes flashed up to see the grin on his face as she threw her crumbled napkin at him. Looking at him with a mock scowl.

"Keep throwing your napkins at me. I'll hide them and you'll have to use your sleeve to wipe your mouth." He said sarcastically. _Your beautiful mouth and your enticing lips..._ Draco thought as he stopped eating, his gaze resting on her lips. They looked like she was talking but he didn't hear the words.

"Draco." She said trying to get his attention. "Draco... Malfoy" She said a little louder finally getting his attention.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He said clearing his throat.

"Where did you go? Tired of me already that you are ignoring me?" She teased.

Something compelled him as he took her hand in his, staring intensely into her shimmering dark eyes, he spoke in a soft but affirming tone. "I could never ignore you."

She felt the internal heat across her cheeks as well as the tingle in her chest. Giving him a small smile, his silvery grey eyes locked on to hers. She loved the warmth of his hand holding hers, the sensation of his thumb rubbing over the top of her hand sent sparks through her. Just then Rachel came shuffling in to toss her container away, also grabbing a drink. Noting Rachel's presence, Hermione blinked breaking the gaze between her and Draco.

"Man that was good, thanks again Draco." Rachel said with a pat on Draco's shoulder. He nodded in confirmation. Hermione removed her hand from his to finish her lunch.

"You never answered me." Hermione said to Draco.

"About?" He asked, knowing she wanted details about his plans for Saturday.

"Saturday night, where are we going? What are we doing?" She said excitedly.

Shaking his head. "Forget it Granger, all I'm going to tell you is bring your appetite." He said.

She huffed, tossing another balled up napkin at him. Watching the paper wad hit him in the chest, falling to the floor. He reached over the table swatting her hands from in front her, collecting all the visible napkins around the table to hold them all on his side.

"I bloody warned you, now use your sleeve." He said in a parental tone. Draco tried to keep a straight face but gave her a smile at the end. She sat back giving Draco a pouty face. Then a spark of wickedness appeared in her eyes. She scooted her chair closer to the table, reaching under it, she felt for Draco's knee. Running her nimble fingers in circles on his knee cap, Draco looked down then up to meet Hermione's sparkling eyes and luscious pouting lip. Clearing his throat trying not to relish in her touch, she leaned closer saying in a breathy seductive manner.

"Please Draco, give them to me." Letting her hand travel higher up his thigh in longer languid strokes, using the same breathless tone. "Please... I need them." Her eyes fixed on his, running her tongue from one side of her top lip to the other. He could not help the redness from appearing across his cheeks as he was more concentrated on trying to control what was going in his pants. Just then she dug her nails a little deeper into the top of his thigh pulling her hand towards her. Draco was enjoying her contact way too much but he couldn't very well have his way with her now amid Rachel being in ear shot. He tossed the napkins back on the table. As they landed Hermione leaned back in her chair letting out a wicked laugh. Draco cleared his throat again taking a long sip of his drink, the coolness brought down his body temperature a bit.

"You would have made a bloody good Slytherin." He said letting out a heavy breath.

"Maybe, you just rubbed off on me." She said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Hermione was a ball of nerves on Saturday. Rachel came over to help her get ready, as she observed Hermione clipping the red flower fascinator to her hair she noticed Hermione's hands were shaking.

"'Mi, you really are nervous, I don't think I've ever seen you this way." Rachel said a bit concerned.

"What if this is all in my head and he's not really that in to me? What if it doesn't work out and I lose a great friend? I never really told you that Draco has been through so much in his life. I have too, but I don't really like to talk about it too much, so what if this is nothing more than some left over teenage crush and we find out that we don't work now? Am I making this out to be way more than what it is?" Hermione starts to ramble winding herself up tighter in nerves.

"Be right back." Rachel says walking out of her room then reappearing with a glass with a small amount of clear liquid. "Here drink this" She says to Hermione.

Hermione takes the glass and downs it in one shot. It felt like she swallowed molten lava, coughing and feeling the burn go through her body she manages to croak out.

"Ugh... What was that?"

"Liquid courage... now, 'Mione. The past is just that, the past, you cannot relive what has already happened. All you can do is learn and adjust. You moved here for a fresh start, though Draco is from your past and you two have some sort of history together. You are in a whole new city, in a completely different head space. Truth be told sweetie, he makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile and laugh this much in almost three years of knowing you, as you have done since he came to town." Rachel reasoned with her.

"He does make me laugh, it wasn't always that way but, it's true as we got to know each other he does make me happy." Hermione conceded.

"What do you mean ' _it wasn't always that way'_." Rachel asked.

"He was an insufferable, vile, little brat as a child." Hermione said.

"Really.. never would have pegged that." Rachel said with a bit of sarcasm. Noting the time, she said. "Let me finish your make-up, the wolf man cometh."

Hermione giggled at her pun. "Thanks Rachel." She said with a smile.

"Grab your happiness now." Rachel said with wink, adding a touch of gloss to Hermione's lips.

Once Rachel was done with Hermione's makeup she helped her zip up her dress. Hermione stood there staring at herself in the mirror. She was most pleased, loving the way her new dress flowed, her simple make-up enhancing her best features. The beautiful vintage inspired fascinator with red feathers, red and gold crusted gem center, just set the look. Rachel walked up beside her giving her a small squeeze as Hermione smoothed the fabric of her dress.

"You look amazing!" Rachel affirmed.

Hermione flashed her a brilliant smile, just then there was a knock on the door.

"The wolf, I'll get the door so you can make an entrance." Rachel said her eyes beaming with excitement.

Rachel zipped to the door, opening it to find a gorgeous hunk of man standing before her. Draco stood there in a well fitted black suit, the grey on sliver shirt and tie combination enhancing his steel colored eyes. His hair was in his customary gentlemen's style. He held his long black trench coat over his right arm. Rachel was in awe as she stepped aside to let him into the apartment.

"Good evening Draco." She said with a smile.

"Good evening... Rachel." He said with a nod foregoing his usual nicknames.

"Hermione, Draco is here." Rachel called out.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco turned to see her, his eyes widened a bit, his jaw fell slightly as she appeared to him a vision in red. _This looks familiar._ He , he caught himself, clearing his throat he spoke. "You look gorgeous." Not being able to take his eyes away from her.

"You look very handsome as well." She replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"I have something for you, I hope you'd wear it tonight." He said pulling a long black velvet box from his jacket pocket. He handed it to her as she opened it, Hermione gave out a little gasp. It was a most stunning diamond bracelet.

"Oh, Draco..." She started but before she could say any more he interrupted.

"Here let me help you put it on." He said. Taking the bracelet out of the box, she offered her right wrist as he delicately clasped it on, he held her hand and gave it a soft kiss. She place the box on the table besides her to stroke the gems as the glittered in the light.

"Draco, it's stunning. Thank you so much." She said with a radiant smile.

"You are very stunning." He said to her. She put her hands down and blushed.

"Let me get your coat." Rachel said to Hermione. Helping her slip it on as she handed her purse as well.

"You're the only one huh?" Rachel said looking at Draco.

"What can I say my parents got it right the first time." He told her with a smirk at the end.

The all chuckled as Draco offered his arm for Hermione to take.

"Now Mr. Malfoy you have her back at a decent hour." Rachel teased.

Draco said over his shoulder. "Don't bet on it."

* * *

 _ **A/n: So ends chapter 6. What does Draco have planned for their first date? We'll fine out in Chapter 7. Shout out to those who have left reviews: susiequeen300, dungbombacidpops, kristienuuna1212, J. , h0neybunny16, Honoria Granger, mesa24, Gia1802, ainokea2810, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Ritika loves Dramione. Thank you so much for your support and suggestions!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: It's Date Night! I hope it meets expectations... Without further ado..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Own HP, I do not**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked arm in arm to the restaurant, noting the location she said. "Oh this is Steven's place they have the best mushroom risotto."

"I read that on a blog somewhere." He said with a smile.

"I didn't think you read my blog." She said.

"Why? It's very informative plus it's something that interests you so I wanted to learn more about it." He told her matter of fact.

"Just when I think you cannot possibly surprise me, you do just that." She said with an admiring tone.

Draco held the door for her as they entered they were greeted by Steven.

"Hermione, it's good to see you." He said taking notice of Draco behind her, he continued "Mr. Malfoy, is she your date?"

"Yes, and please call me Draco." He said in a smooth tone.

Giving her a knowing look that Hermione was in for something very special he said. "Right this way."

They walked past the general seating area to a set of stairs by the kitchen as they ascended to walk the short corridor, Steven opened the door. The room spanned the depth of the building, Hermione's heels clicked on the hard wood floors. It was dimly lit with an illuminated pathway from the lights overhead that led to the table set for two which was surrounded by a pool of amber light. The table sat in the center of three massive windows that were framed with red brick, looking out of them was a black sky sprinkled with stars and a bright white full moon. Steven took their coats and Draco pulled a chair for Hermione. As Draco settled himself in his chair Steven spoke.

"Hermione, Draco has worked closely with our head chef to prepare an exclusive meal for you tonight."

She flashed him an impressed look and then glanced back at Steven who continued.

"To start, we have prepared a sampling of our popular appetizers including the stuffed squash blossoms. Next, seasonal favorite of pumpkin soup served with a roasted garlic rubbed crustini. Followed by a mixed leaf salad with creamy vinaigrette garnished with cock's comb flowers. Fourth, an intermezzo of homemade lemon sorbet. Your next dish, chef prepared a Chilean sea bass with blood orange reduction and toasted pistachio nuts. The main dish is a fillet of Kobe beef seared with a pepper corn crust served with oven roasted heirloom potatoes. Lastly, dessert a chocolate soufflé to be shared. Our sommelier has chosen some wonderful wine parings for your meal. I do hope you enjoy" Steven ended his menu description with a smile.

As he turned to leave two waiters appeared they were dressed in all black with pristine white cloth napkins on their arm, each holding a plate they stood to the right sides of both Hermione and Draco. The older of the set gave a nod to the other waiter as they simultaneously placed the plate of appetizers in front of the seated couple. A moment later the sommelier served the wine that he had selected for this course. Giving the couple a nod he quietly retreated to the kitchen. Before they began their dinner, Draco raised his glass to Hermione in toast.

"To a fresh start." Draco said tilting his glass towards Hermione.

"To a fresh start." She affirmed as their glasses made a 'clink' noise.

Taking a sip and reviewing the assortment of food on their plates. Draco asked. "What do you think of the menu?"

"I am thoroughly impressed and a bit surprised, I'm sure fine dining is second nature to you. But what a wonderful selection, and this view." She said pointing out the center window at the giant white moon gazing back at them. "Draco, it's wonderful. So much better than bland Italian." She told him with a giggle.

Giving her a broad smile Draco said. "I hope you know just how special you are to me." Holding out his hand for her to take. She slipped her small hand into his as the light from overhead made the diamonds on her bracelet sparkle, he gave it a small squeeze. As her eyes met his, he winked at her causing her to blush and look away.

"Let's eat... I want to get to the chocolate soufflé." He told her. Letting out another small giggle she proceeded with dinner.

They chatted while enjoying each course. One better than the last, each time the waiters would sweep the tables. It was a truly elegant show and one Hermione was most awed by. Eating in some of the cities local establishments for her blog was one thing, but the art of fine dining was something to experience. The two waiters came to pick up the plates from the second to last course, one then placed the soufflé served with fresh raspberries and whipped cream with two spoons. Draco loaded up one of the spoons with a bite of soufflé and it's complements.

"Hermione, close your eyes and open your mouth." He said.

Giving him a wary look, he said. "I trusted you... now trust me." Flashing her a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then closed them and opened her mouth. As she felt the warm spoon hit her tongue, her mouth enveloped the decadent treat. The rich earthy chocolate, cool whipped cream and zing from the raspberries swirled in her mouth. She let out an "mmmm" sound. Once she swallowed taking a sip of wine she said.

"That, is beyond amazing. It should be a permanent fixture on the menu."

Draco chuckled then took a bite for his own. Nodding his head in agreement. "You are right... that is beyond." He fed her one more bite then she picked up a spoon for herself. She was so engrossed in conversation and dessert she didn't notice the small four piece band setting up in the shadows. A short time after they had finished dessert Steven came to check up on the couple.

"Draco, Hermione what did you think of your dinner?" Steven asked looking between the couple.

"It was better than anticipated, please give Charles my sincerest thanks." Draco said.

Steven nodded and turned to Hermione."My dear, how was it for you? Did you enjoy the menu?"

"Enjoy doesn't even begin to describe this experience. It was phenomenal, thank you." She said looking between both Draco and Steven. "Charlie truly out did himself, and that chocolate soufflé needs to be on the menu." She finished with a smile.

"Oh, no. Charlie's keeping that ace up his sleeve. I've asked him since we opened to feature it and he refuses. He only makes it for special occasions." Steven explained giving Hermione a wink at the end. She gave him a warm smile.

"You two enjoy the rest of your evening. If you need anything Carlo is on standby at your service." Steven said warmly before he left them. Draco nodded in appreciation as Hermione waved.

Turning his attention to Hermione, Draco spoke. "Care to dance?" He asked.

Puzzled Hermione replied. "But there is no music."

As if on cue the band began to play as the lights above them brightened to reveal their presence. Draco rose from his seat then helped Hermione to her feet as they walked to the center of the floor, Draco guided her around to face him. Snaking his arm around her waist, she held on to his left shoulder as they began to sway to the music. The light above them brightened as the ones over their dinner table dimmed. Under the warm glow of the overhead lights Draco twirled and spun Hermione when their bodies would meet again he would hold her a little closer and a bit tighter. Whispering in her ear he said. "You look absolutely radiant, red certainly does suit you."

Pulling away from him a bit to look into his silvery eyes, Hermione moved her face closer to his laying a soft peck on his lips. Taking her cue, Draco captured her lips, slowly she parted them allowing their tongues to mingle. Realizing that they weren't "alone" Draco and Hermione ended their passionate kiss with a couple of chaste kisses.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment for a night cap?" She asked in a quite tone.

"Indeed." Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

 _It was the night of the seventh year dance. With the school not being at full capacity, Headmistress McGonagall opened the invitation to the entire student body. Hermione who was Head Girl, Head Boy Neville, and the rest of the perfects planed a beautiful pre-Winter Holiday Ball. The Great Hall was transformed into a Snowy Winter Dream. Enchanted leafless oak trees lined the two longest walls with their branches reaching high up and reaching over to one another intertwining in the center of the room and adorned with twinkling lights. Every half hour, magical snow would fall and melt away before it reached the floor. They sectioned off an area for ice skating and a large central area for the dance floor. There were sleigh rides as the couples and groups entered to take them to their tables and a hot chocolate fountain._

 _Draco arrived early to the dance. He had mostly kept to himself so there was really no need for a date. He knew that Hermione was being escorted by Ron so he didn't bother to ask her. He enjoyed the times they did spend together. Even if she was an infuriating, know-it-all. He also saw a different side to her. The side that her friends saw, funny, brilliant, witty, sarcastic and passionate. He'd observed all those things, most of all he admired her ability to see the good in people.. even if they could not see it in themselves._

 _As Draco took his seat, he heard the MC announce the arrival of the Student body Heads and perfects._

 _"Head Boy - Neville Longbottom and his escort, Perfect, Luna Lovegood."_

 _"Head Girl - Hermione Granger and her escort Ronald Weasley."_

 _As Draco's eyes looked up to meet Hermione, the voice of the MC faded away. It was as if he was in a tunnel and she was the light at the end. All he saw was her, a goddess in red. She wore a sleeveless, round neck, open back gown with red and gold sequins around the neck and waist. The Chiffon fabric flowed as she walked, her hair looked like that of a goddess too. Side parted, pulled away from her face, pinned behind her ears as tamed ringlet curls cascaded down her shoulders. She was a vision... she could easily be a poets muse._

 _Draco felt his heartbeat in his ears. He's seen her dressed up before at the Yule Ball but tonight she looked... spectacular._

 _"The color suits her, don't you think?" Luna said standing next to Draco._

 _"Wh... What?" Draco stammered just noticing that Luna was standing next to him._

 _"The color of Hermione's dress, it suits her. She was going to wear green cause she knows that's your favorite color but Ginny insisted on red to make her stand out. I think it suits her very well, don't you?" Luna explained simply._

 _"Why would she wear green for me?" Draco asked._

 _"She felt bad that you two could not come to the dance together, so she thought if she wore green, you would know that she thought of you, since it is your favorite color." Luna said plainly._

 _"The red does suit her better." Draco agreed, still focused on Hermione._

 _"I'm glad you agree. Well, I better check on Neville I think the narggles switched his shoes to smaller size. Good night Draco." Luna stated and began to walk away._

 _"Have a good time Lovegood." Draco said a bit stunned at her revelation to Hermione's dress choice._

 _Hermione's eyes finally caught Draco's and she gave him a small wave. Just as Ron had pulled out her chair for her to sit at their table. They sat with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. The six of them began to converse, as Hermione tossed her head back to laugh she turned to steal a look at Draco. She thought he looked very smart in his dress robes._

 _As the night wore on, Hermione wandered outside of the Great Hall for some air. As she turned to walk to the window she notice Draco sitting looking out in the black sky. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up to see her standing there, a vision in red._

 _"Hi!" She said rather small._

 _"Gr... Hermione.. You look lovely tonight." He said. Using her first name because tonight her appearance called for it._

 _"Thank you" She beamed. "You look very handsome in your dress robes." She said with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

 _"I'm fine, the music was getting to be too much." Draco responded. "How come you're out here?" He asked._

 _"Same reason as you." She replied. "Will you dance with me later?" She asked._

 _"No." He said turning to her and getting up to stand. She looked down thinking he was mad at her._

 _"I'll dance with you now." He said with a smile. She lifted her head to meet his, as he took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They began to maneuver together. Draco taking the lead, just then Hermione slipped, she was about to fall. To save her from landing on her backside Draco spun her around. She landed hard against the wall with a thud._

 _"Hermione, are you ok..." Draco was cut off._

 _"Get your sodding hand off her Malfoy! Ron barked at Draco. He went looking for Hermione only to see the precise moment Draco spun her as she hit the wall._

 _"Take it easy Weasley.. I was just..." Draco reaching to help Hermione, was cut off as Ron stormed towards them._

 _"Ron, don't.. he was helping..." Hermione was cut off by Ron's voice._

 _"I told you TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" roared Ron as he shoved Draco to the floor. Draco landed hard on his side and elbow. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm asking while tugging her away "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"_

 _"I'm fine but you didn't have to..." Hermione was cut off again by Ron's voice._

 _"Touch her again Malfoy and I'll rip your arms off." Ron sneered, tugging at Hermione's arm again. She spun back to mouth an "I'm sorry" to Draco. The hurt in his eyes matched her own. He gingerly got up dusted himself off and headed back to the dorms. He whispered to himself..._

 _"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."_

* * *

The night air felt cool against their faces on the walk to Hermione's place. They strolled hand in hand, chatting about the food and the service. Hermione still awed by the whole experience. They stopped in front of the steps to her building, Draco spun her around to face him. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he kissed her. Gently at first but then it picked up in intensity. Her hands were over his, it just felt so natural to be kissing Draco Malfoy. A cold breeze blew by signaling it was time to head indoors. Hermione held Draco's hand as she lead him up the front steps.

"I have a bit of Ogden's stashed away." Hermione said with a smile.

Reaching the top landing Draco pulled Hermione to him wrapping his arm around her waist. He said in her ear. "Woman, I don't care what you said I'll make you 'honest' one day." Kissing her cheek and laughing.

They were both giggling as he walked to her door. Hermione went to put the key in the lock, when they noticed the door was already cracked open. Both of them changed their happy tone to one of seriousness. Hermione went to walk inside but Draco held her elbow and nodded his head for her to stand behind him. Not thinking twice she let Draco go ahead of her in to the opened apartment. His hand was ready to draw his wand as he entered. There was Rachel sobbing on Hermione's sofa.

"Rachel!?" Draco said with surprise striding to her side and kneeling by her. "Are you ok, are you hurt, is there anyone here?" He asked concerned. Hermione had quickly followed suit and was sitting next to Rachel on the sofa.

"No." She managed to get out between sobs. Willing herself to calm down. She grabbed on to Hermione's hand as Hermione started to stroke the hair out of Rachel's face.

"What happened sweetie?" Hermione's voice laced with concern and suppressed fear.

"No, no I came here, I used the spare key." Catching herself then looking at the concern on both Draco and Hermione's faces she wailed. "Oh ... I just ruined your date." Another barrage of tears came.

Draco noting that there was no imminent danger spoke softly. "I'll go make some tea." He put a hand on Hermione's knee giving her an understanding look. She in turn gave him a small smile as he went to the kitchen.

Hermione gave her friend a reassuring hug. "You didn't ruin anything." She said.

Rachel began to calm down again. "I walked in on Mike with another woman." She sniffled. " After I left here I went to grab us dinner. When I got home I heard noises in the bedroom. Low and behold there he was in our bed between some whore's legs." She said with a shaky breath. "I threw a lamp at them." Hermione's eye widened at that confession.

"Oh, Rachel... I'm so sorry." Hermione tightened her hold on Rachel.

"Now I have to find a place to live, I can't go back to my Mother's house. I love her to death but she drives me nuts. I still have to get my stuff from the apartment. We still have to get the donations ready for the party. I... I just can't think straight. " Rachel's tears started again. "Hermione, I thought he loved me. I thought I was enough."

"Look at me." Hermione said tilting her head to catch Rachel's eyes. "You are enough, sweetie what Mike did is on him, it had nothing to do with you. You are an amazing person. He's the one who messed up, not you. You're the best thing that will ever happen to him." She gave Rachel a sure smile. "As for a place to stay... obviously here, and if you want privacy or you get sick of me you can stay at the loft over the store... problem solved." Hermione said nudging her friend to give her a smile.

Rachel gave her a small grin. Just then Draco walked in with a tray with tea and cookies, setting it down he nodded to Hermione to meet him at the door. She noticed that there were only two cup, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach that he was going to take his leave of them, she gave Rachel a final squeeze then walked over to the door. He whispered in her ear.

"I better go... Rachel needs you now." He said in an understanding tone, reaching to hold her hand.

Glancing over at Rachel. "Thank you for understanding." She replied with a small smile giving his hand a squeeze.

"Hey Spit Fire." Draco called over to Rachel. "Just say the word and I'll go kick his ass." Giving her a wink and a smirk. Rachel looked up giving him a sad smile. "And ruin those pretty paws of yours... not worth it." Draco gave her a nod.

"Rache, I'll be right back." Hermione said.

Walking Draco out to the hall and closing the door behind them. "Rain check on the night cap..." She said a bit sullen. Draco placed his fingers under her chin and gave her an affirming kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said, eyes sparkling.

* * *

 _ **A/n: I hope it was a good first date. I always have to show my appreciation to all those who read, review, follow and favorite... Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Sorry this update is late... it's been a very long day for me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for no Sunday update... Apparently I am a working woman now and fell asleep at 8pm. On a better note I present chapter 8. I'm a little unsure about the continuity of this chapter so please let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: DAS not JKR**_

* * *

The next morning Hermione made Rachel a full breakfast, pancakes with syrup, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and coffee. Hermione's heart ached for her dear friend. Rachel's face was red and puffy from crying most of the night. Hermione felt a pang of guilt for her happiness she still held from her date with Draco.

"'Mi, do you think we can go to my apartment and grab a few things. I think I'll stay at the loft... if that is ok?" Rachel said her voice soft and shaky.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? You can stay here for as long as you want." Hermione said trying to reassure her friend.

"I know but you finally have a man in your life and I'd be in the way." Rachel said.

"You are not _'in the way'_ , you could never be. You are my dear friend, you have been there for me since I arrived in New York. The least I can do is be there for you." Hermione said reaching for Rachel's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Worst case scenario I spend more time at Draco's apartment." She giggled at the thought.

"Where does he live anyway?" Rachel asked.

"You know the new high-rise they built a few blocks from here? There, in the penthouse suite, of course." Hermione rolled her eyes thinking of the luxurious lifestyle the Malfoy's have always enjoyed. "His whole west wall is nothing but floor to ceiling windows. I can see my apartment from there." She said with a laugh.

Rachel let out a low whistle, "That must have cost a pretty penny." She said.

"I'm sure, but I've known him for quite some time that I forget about his 'net worth', I just see my friend... boyfriend... man person..." Hermione stammered at the end trying to figure out a title for Draco. She looked into Rachel's quizzical eyes, they both laughed at Hermione's awkwardness.

"Let's just see what develops before we label it." Hermione resigned.

After breakfast Hermione helped Rachel pack up most of her things from the apartment she had shared with her now ex-boyfriend Michael. Thankfully he was not home so the two women made quick work of gathering as many things as they could. Rachel left a note that she would be back later in the week to collect some non essential items still left. Rachel and Hermione headed to the loft above the bookstore. Hermione still insisted that Rachel stay with her but Rachel said it was better for her to be at the loft and that working would help her get through her heartache.

Once Rachel was settled in at the loft, Hermione headed to Draco's apartment for a surprise visit. It was well after two in the afternoon which meant she missed 'story time' with his Goddaughter. Hermione entered the lavish building while being greeted by the same cheeky doorman who once again watched her backside as she walked to the elevator.

Draco was having an online chat with his Mother catching her up on his date with Hermione. She had a most pleased expression as Draco was about to continue to relay the events of the night before there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Mother, someone is at my door." Draco said jogging across the distance from the dining table to the front door. Opening it, his eyes widened and a broad smile appeared on his face as he saw the woman he loved standing before him.

"Hi, sorry didn't call I wanted to surprise you. Did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked a slight blush across her cheeks.

Draco leaned over to give her lips a quick peck. "Not at all I'm talking to my Mother." He replied reaching for her hand.

"Oh, I could come back." She hesitated.

"Nonsense, besides I'm catching her up on our date so you can give her your version of events.. you know make me look good." He said giving her a wink and that damned gorgeous smirk. He pulled her along to the dining area as he took the seat in front of his laptop again he pulled Hermione on to his lap.

"Look who popped over." Draco addressed his Mother.

"Well Hermione darling, it is a pleasure to see you again." Narcissa said with a warm smile.

"It's lovely to see you as well Narcissa, it's been a long time." Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

"I love your hair, Draco didn't mention that you cut it. It gives you a sophisticated look, very becoming." Narcissa complimented her.

"Thank you so much, you are looking very well too. I love your new look, Muggle clothes suit you." Hermione repaid her compliment.

"Yes, well after years of being poked and cinched in that old Victorian garb, I felt a fresh look was in order." Narcissa said. As she spoke she noticed a twinkling coming from Hermione's wrist which was casually draped around Draco's neck.

"I see you are still wearing the bracelet I helped to choose-" She started as Draco cut her off.

"Bloody hell, Mother do you have to give away secrets?" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, language!" Narcissa scolded her son.

With an annoyed huff Draco replied. "Sorry Mother."

Hermione just giggled at the exchange and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's temple. His cheeks turned pink at the gesture as Narcissa gave them a knowing smile.

"So my dear, I have heard Draco's account of last night I'd like to hear yours. Was my son a gentleman?" Narcissa questioned.

Hermione chuckled, flashing Narcissa a brilliant smile as she recalled last evenings events. "Narcissa, he was a perfect gentleman. Our date was an event I will always remember." Hermione beamed. "He planned a most amazing dinner, one of which was an experience unto itself. We shared a phenomenal dessert at the end and danced till wee hours."

"And as for date number two?" Narcissa asked winking at the both of them.

"Mother, I have not asked Hermione for a second date as of yet." Draco said exasperated. Hermione could only chuckle at his discomfort his Mother was causing.

"Well you'd better get on with that then before some other eligible bachelor sweeps her off her feet. Hermione dear, I'm sure there is a line of suitors after you, yes." Narcissa said knowing full well her teasing was getting to Draco.

"To tell you the truth Narcissa there are-" Hermione started.

"Wait...What?" Draco said in shock.

"Let her finish dear." Narcissa coaxed.

Hermione could only laugh at the expression on his face. Eyeing between the two witches Draco gives Hermione a playful poke in her sides. She squirmed laughing louder, as she wrapped her other arm around his neck planting a kiss on his cheeks. Draco grinned like a fool at his Mother, only to be met with an amused look of her own.

"Well children I'm off. Lady Greengrass is meeting me for a late dinner." Narcissa said.

"Good bye Mother I'll talk to you in the week." Draco replied.

"Good bye Narcissa, it was so great to talk to you." Hermione chimed in.

Draco closed the lap top and motioned for Hermione to stand. Walking her over to the grand windows next to the table he pulled her into a tight hug, his arms over her upper body as she held on to his waist.

"I'm so glad you came over." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Me too, I had such a wonderful time last night." Hermione replied moving to look up at him. Their eyes meet before Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione's lips. But before their kiss intensified Draco's cell rang. He growled low in his throat causing Hermione to break the kiss while she giggled at him. Draco reached for the phone.

"Draco here." He stated annoyed at the disturbance. "You're shitting me." He said letting go of Hermione to walk closer to the table. Hermione stepped back just eyeing Draco, his body was tense now. He let out a frustrated huff, then said. "You told me you had this under control and the deal would be buttoned up by Monday morning McMillan." Draco turned to Hermione and mouthed the words 'it's work' to her. She nodded and made her way to the sofa, picking up a magazine off the coffee table.

"What are you telling me exactly." Draco said now pinching his nose bridge with his eyes closed. "They want to meet when? In twenty minutes? On a Sunday? Or they'll what?" His voice starting to elevate. "McMillan, I'll be there in ten minutes, get Nott on the phone and you better pray we seal this deal or you're fired for this, am I clear." Draco spoke sternly his eye darkened with anger. Walking to his room, he reemerged with a crisp white shirt and perfectly pressed pants on a hanger, hooking them on to one of the bar stools by the kitchen.

"I'll be there in ten." He confirmed as he hung up the phone making his way to Hermione who was sitting reading an article.

He sat next to her then slowly leaned to the side, his head landing in her lap. "I just want to stay home and bake cookies with you." He said with a groan. His previous annoyances pushed aside as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to hide his face.

"You are such a Mama's boy." Hermione chuckled. Tossing aside the magazine and running her fingers through his hair.

Draco cocked an eye brow at her and said playfully. "Am not!"

"Right and I hate books." She said dryly at his school boy act.

"Touché." He replied. "I'm sorry I have to cut our time short." He continued as he kissed her abdomen.

"It's fine, you go, save the day, then meet me at mine for a steak dinner and that shot of Fire whiskey." She said with a smile.

With that Draco sat up to face her. "Merlin woman, you are too good to me." Getting up to stand and bringing Hermione to her feet. In one quick move he scooped her in his arms and planted a very passionate, promising kiss. As he let her go she said. "I should offer steaks for dinner more often."

They walked down to the lobby together, Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss before she walked out the door. He noticed the doorman checking out his girl and gave him a pointed look. The doorman quickly corrected himself and tipped his hat to Draco.

* * *

The next day on her way to work Hermione received a text from Draco.

 _"Sorry again for missing dinner. I'll make it up to you, promise."_

Hermione responded to the text stating, _'no worries'._ He called previously letting her know that he wasn't going to make it but he still felt badly for not being able to spend the time with her. On a whim Hermione figured that she would pop over to his office to bring him lunch. Later that day she walked in to Malfoy Enterprises with a fully loaded hot pastrami sandwich and two pickles, plus a little something for Draco's secretary.

As Hermione exited the elevator she was greeting by an older woman with a light Scottish accent. Hermione approached the woman's desk with a small white paper bag. Clearing her throat to speak the older woman looked up from her work to greet Hermione warmly.

"Oh, Miss Granger my dear, good to see you." She said.

"Hi Ruby, I brought you a little something to go with your afternoon tea." Hermione said as she handed Ruby the bag.

"Thank you love, our Mr. Malfoy just got off the phone. Oh, he is in a right state over this deal. It could mean thousands of people in 4 countries could lose their jobs if it falls through. Just when he has a solution to one problem another arises. He's been here since yesterday you know." Ruby said with worry in her voice.

"Yes, I know, we were to have dinner together but it was cancelled." Hermione said sadly. "Can I go in?" She continued, nodding her head towards the door.

"Just be careful my dear... I'm not sure what mood you'll catch him in." Ruby warned.

Giving Ruby an appreciative nod and wink, Hermione proceeded to walk through Draco's office door. As she closed the door behind her, Draco was deep in concentration his head in his hands he let out a frustrated growl and flung the entire contents on top of his desk off to one side. Startled by the aggressive display Hermione let out a gasp which cause Draco to notice her appearance. He stood up from his desk taking long strides to close the distance between them. Hermione walked further into the office setting their lunch on the coffee table to the right of her. As she turned her head Draco was already in front of her. Forcefully he pulled her close to him planting a searing kiss on her lips. All Hermione could do was let out a little moan.

Draco broke their kiss resting his forehead against hers, he said. "I'm sorry for missing dinner, I would have been bad company anyway."

Hermione responded breathless from their kiss. "I understand, is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco looked over at the coffee table and noticed the bag on top. "What's in the bag?" He said with a nod in its direction.

"A hot pastrami sandwich with stone ground mustard." She said with a satisfied smile.

Draco looked back at Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Turning back to look at the mess at the side of his desk he moved to walk towards it. "Let me grab my wand and clear this up." He said exasperated.

"No!" Hermione blurted out excitedly causing Draco to stop dead in his tracks and cock an eyebrow at her.

Nervously, she giggled walking to him as she grabbed his arm to lead him back to the sofa. "I mean no, let's eat before it gets cold. The papers can wait. I'm sure you are famished and lived off of stale coffee since yesterday." She smiled sweetly hopefully covering up her spastic reaction.

Draco obediently followed her to the sofa. "You're right I am starved." Giving her a wink. ' _In more ways than one.'_ He thought.

While eating Hermione dared to ask what had gotten Draco so upset. "It's a number of things with this deal really, I should have handled it myself. McMillan's selling point to George Angelopoulos, fourth generation patriarch and CEO of Angelopoulos Industries, was Malfoy Enterprises is a _'family'_ company." He said the word with distain. "Granger you know my family's history... how in the hell can I spin that in my favor and save the jobs of the people involved. The Greeks are big on family, my Mother is not involved with my business. Father's been out of the picture for the longest. Theo and Blaise are like brothers but Theo is running the London office and Blaise is not a part of the company. I don't have a wife. ( _'yet'_ he thought _)_ Angelopoulos wants to have a sit down dinner tonight with 'the family' and there is none to be had. He won't sign the contract unless I convince him that he can trust me and my company as _'one of the family',_ his signature will solidify this project _._ " He finished exasperated.

Hermione paused for a moment taking in all the details. True there was no real related family other than his Mother to speak of but there had to be a way. Taking a bite of her sandwich she mulled over and over until she had an idea. "I've got it! Let Mr. Angelopoulos know that diner will be an intimate affair with just he and his wife, your 'brother' Theo and his wife, and you with your 'fiancé'." She said with confidence.

"Fiancé?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, he doesn't need to know the details per say, I will pose as your doting wife to be, we'll have an authentic Greek dinner. You will turn on that Malfoy charm and seal the deal. Win-win!" She smiled brightly at her plan.

"Okay Ms. Win-win, how am I supposed to pull off an authentic Greek dinner by 6pm. I still have a million and one things to finish up here. Not to mention keep the three other partnerships from falling apart before then." Draco let out a deep sigh.

Hermione reached for his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Tell everyone to meet at yours for 6:30. I will take care of the rest... well Timothy and I will." She said reaffirming.

"Who the bloody hell is Timothy." Draco snarled letting his jealousy show.

"Seriously, the door man to your building. You think I'd let him ogle my ass whenever I walk by and not know his name." Hermione gave him a smirk. All Draco could do was shake his head and smile in amusement at her.

* * *

At half past six the guests started to arrive as Draco was there to receive them. Theodor Nott and his wife Daphne Nott nee Greengrass arrive by international portkey. The Angelopoulos' were staying in the city and arrived by limo. Hermione was getting ready/ 'hiding out till after the energy shifts cause by magic passed', in Draco's spare room. She was wearing a figure flattering yet modest blue dress with gold accessories. Hermione proceeded to walk into the living room just as Draco was answering the door for the Angelopoulos'. Hermione made pleasant conversation with the Nott's as Draco and the Angelopoulos' joined them in their exchange.

"Mr. and Mrs. Angelopoulos, may I present to you my fiancé Hermione Granger. Theodor Nott, whom, Mr. Angelopoulos you have met before and his wife Daphne." Draco said in his most pleasant tone.

"Please call me George and my wife Pamela." The older man said in a warm tone. The couples shook hands and exchanged salutations as George made his was closer to Hermione. Looking her over he said to her. "This face can launch a thousand ships, yes, just like your Mother." Cupping her cheek in a Fatherly way.

"Hermione is not a customary name." Pamela chimed in.

"My Mother had an affinity for Greek Mythology, it was either Hermione or Antigone... I think she chose well." Hermione said sweetly.

* * *

Hermione was the perfect hostess, offering drinks and appetizers, adding the finishing touches to dinner, engaging in conversations. She casually lead everyone to the table in front of the immaculate city view. Being sure that Draco was at the head of one side of the table with Mr. Angelopoulos at the other end, she to his right, Theo to his left. Smiling as everyone settled in to their seats she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

All eyes were on her as she spoke. "Draco, darling I hope you do not mind if I toast our guests before dinner?" She dimpled at him reaching for his arm as she spoke.

"By all means." He replied with a smile.

She spoke in perfect Greek the following toast. "Thank you for joining Draco and I for dinner. There are those that are fortunate to have a strong family bond, to be a part of and bear witness to the passing of generations. Then there are those that are brought together not by blood but by spirit. Their relationships are forged by the vibrations of the universe, whether it be circumstance or that they are soul mates. These are both bonds that tie us to another person or persons that create a family. In other words your vibe picks your tribe. Draco is fortunate to have both blood family and spiritual family. The care and concern are the same no matter the relation. _( in English)_ And so let us raise a glass to family in all its forms."

"To family." The table said in chorus.

Draco looked at Hermione with such admiration he leaned over to peck her on the cheek, as he did so, he whispered "I didn't know you can speak Greek."

Reaching for her glass again to take a sip she held it close to her lips and whispered back." I don't." Taking a sip meeting Draco's astonished gaze.

"Hermione..." Mr. Angelopoulos started "Your Greek is very good. How often do you get the chance to speak it."

Hermione flashed a brilliant smile and said "Only when occasion arises."

Draco and Theo shot one another a look. After dinner, once the Angelopoulos' had left, Daphne and Hermione conversed in the kitchen, while the 'boys' indulged in a celebratory toast, did Theo mention that Hermione would have made a bloody good Slytherin. "I can't believe she doesn't speak a lick of Greek and pulled off that speech. Angelopoulos was blown away." Theo said.

"He was blown away, I was convinced she'd been speaking Greek for years. She fooled everyone, and she made it easy for him to sign the deal." Draco beamed with pride over his lioness' cunning.

"Fiancé?" Theo questioned.

Draco chuckled. "Her idea, but truth mate, in a heartbeat."

"She acted like a right pureblood wife." Said Theo his voice laced with admiration.

"Scary how she just slipped right into that roll." Draco said.

"Narcissa would be proud." Theo replied.

"Narcissa _would be proud."_ Draco confirmed.

* * *

Shortly after the Nott's left, once Hermione continently reemerged from the spare room after the magical energy shifts, the couple sat on the couch by the fire. Sipping on tumblers of Fire whiskey, Draco was playing with the ring on Hermione's left finger.

"What is the story on this bauble?" Draco asked.

She blushed at the thought of it. "Truth it is my engagement ring from Ron, it matched my dress."

"Never would have thought the Weasel had taste" Draco said amused.

"Ginny picked it out." Hermione confessed

"Figures." Draco snorted. "Still it's nice."

"It is, not quite my style thought, but at the time it was fine." She said still playing lazily with Draco's fingers.

"Mi, I can't thank you enough for all that you did tonight. You have no idea how many people will benefit from this deal. You truly are a hero. Thank you for saving me." Draco's tone was laced with pure adoration for Hermione.

She quirked her head at him, as he had never used her nickname before. She smiled brightly at Draco and said. "Just returning the favor."

* * *

 _The room to the head's dorm was dark and quite. The only sounds were the occasional rustling of the trees and gentle snoring of the occupants. Draco was fast asleep on the settee in the common room. Suddenly, there was a bone chilling scream coming from Hermione's room. Draco flew to the door not even considering if it was warded or not. As his hand reached for the knob another blood curdling scream came from behind the door. He flinched at the sound, in a second he composed himself turned the knob and went into her room. The door flew open and Hermione shot up out of the bed. Shaking rigorously, her body covered in cold sweat, she stumbled out of the bed. Draco ran over to catch her as she fell into his strong arms._

 _"It's ok, it was just a dream." He said his voice hoarse from sleep._

 _Hermione was breathing heavily as he guided her to the sofa in the common room. Sitting them down together he held her as she gripped him for dear life. Her breathing slowed, she hiccupped in a small sob. Taking a deep breath she quietly said. "It's not just a dream."_

 _Draco's sleep fuzzy mind could not put two and two together at that moment. Hermione let out another deep breath as she loosened her grip on his arms. "I was back at the Manor, Bellatrix was there." Was all she said._

 _His sleepy eyes widened at the revelation. The memories flooded back to that day. He tried to do all he could even though it was not enough. He watched Hermione being tortured by his Aunt, she cut the disgusting slur into her arm. He cowered, he did nothing, he couldn't do anything. Now she'd have to suffer nightmares and flash backs because he could not take a stand._

 _"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over. "I'm sorry." Holding her tighter the tears pricked his eyes._

 _Hermione looked up at Draco. She saw his eyes glassy in the moonlight. Here sat Draco Malfoy, insufferable prat, the pure blood Slytherin Prince that tormented her and her friends for years, sitting on the couch, comforting her after a nightmare with tears of empathy in his eyes. She looped her arm around his neck, he adjusted her so she was sitting on his lap as they tightly embrace each other. After a few moments he spoke."Is this your first nightmare? I've never heard you scream before."_

 _"No, not the first, I've lost count. I forgot to put the silencing charm around my room." She said weakly._

 _"Merlin, Hermione I'm so sorry... I come to you ... you never told me... I never heard you before." He tried to gather his thoughts. He came to her because he could not sleep. His demons were quite around her. But there she was, with monsters of her own haunting her and she'd never let him know. She never said anything, never turned him away._

 _His breath was shaky under her, she heard him sniffle. "You're so much stronger than I will ever be." His voice cracked._

 _She held him tighter, tears of her own. "You had a mad man in your home and in your head yet you survived. You did all you could to survive and protect your family. For once, it's not a competition to see who is best. We survived a war. We will have scars for the rest of our lives. We are equally strong by facing each new day to try to make it better than the one before. I never told you because you have nightmares of your own, you don't need mine to compound them." She said._

 _"You truly are brilliant." He said with a sad chuckle. "What can I do to help you with your nightmares?" he asked._

 _"Just hold me. I need to feel someone next to me that is real." Her voice soft._

 _"It's the least I can do." He replied._

 _The next morning Neville woke up to find Draco and Hermione asleep on the couch, fully clothed with their arms around each other. 'Never in a million years did I ever think I would see this, sad part is, no one would ever believe me.' Neville thought._

* * *

 ** _A/n: It was a bit of a long chapter but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Couple things to note. Last chapter Draco quoted 'She walks in Beauty' by Lord Byron. In this Chapter George_ _Angelopoulos is referring to Helen of Troy when speaking of Hermione's mother, stating that she very beautiful. Last note, Thank you, thank you to those who read, favorite, follow and review!_**


	9. Remembering Severus Snape

_**A/N: Greetings to you all. I know the fandom is saddened by the passing of Alan Rickman a.k.a. Professor Snape. When the news broke it made my heart hurt. Note this is not really in any sequential order in the current story line, just a little something I was inspired to write. I dedicate this to Alan's memory.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters and line's quoted from Severus Snape belong to JK Rowling.**_

* * *

Draco went over to Hermione's apartment for a Saturday lunch. It was rather gloomy day, it had been raining on and off with the chill in the air making it feel even more miserable. Hermione figured it was the perfect weather for comfort food. She had prepared Shepherd's pie, which was becoming one of Draco's favorite dishes. As they say on the sofa in front of the television Hermione noticed that Draco seem quite and a bit distant.

"Draco, are you ok? You seem distant today." She said taking a bite of her meal.

Draco gave her a half hearted smile and said. "I was thinking of Severus."

"Snape? What brings him to mind?" She asked.

"Well, you know he was my Godfather. He truly helped me over the years, he especially tried during sixth year." He said hanging his head down. "I was thinking how I was never really able to tell him how much I truly appreciated his presence in my life."

Hermione reached out her hand to touch Draco's arm. "He knew, you were one of his favorites." She affirmed.

"Now Harry, Ron and I. That was a different story. He hated us." She said with a light chuckle.

Draco raised his head to look at her. "No he did not, it was just that... the three of you reminded him of someone he loved dearly. It struck something in his heart I guess." He said.

"Lily." Hermione confirmed.

"Lily Potter, he loved her and the three of you were a constant reminder. Ron with his red hair, Harry with his green eyes, and you the brightest Muggle born witch. All traits that made up Lily." Draco said letting out a deep sigh.

"Turn to page 394." Hermione said in her best Snape voice.

Draco looked up at her in shock, his eyebrow cocked, he smiled and said. "Obviously." In his better version of a Snape impersonation.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, five more point from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione continued giggling at the end.

Draco was just as amused. He let out a cough as he reached for his glass of wine, taking a sip he cleared his throat again. He looked at Hermione and gave her a nod. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter ... not even the "Chosen One." His voice almost spot on but still not quite the tone of his Godfather.

Hermione's eyes widened as she let out a loud laugh now. Draco coughed and cleared his throat again, laughed along with her. As their laughter died Hermione spoke. "He was a character and an extraordinarily brave man." She said with admiration in her voice.

"Indeed he was dynamic and brave beyond measure." Draco affirmed with sadness in his voice.

Hermione reached over to the coffee table to pick up her glass of wine. Raising it towards Draco she said. "To Severus..."

Raising his own glass to meet hers, he replied. "To Severus."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Who has the best fans in the world... this kid right here. I send love out into the universe and I hope it reaches each and every one of you. It was a tough week in more ways than one so I apologize for the short chapter but know the next will be awesome!**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to ndavis77 - Thank you for the plot bunny :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own a car and student loan debt...**_

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky when the couple finally started to stir. Seems like good food and a tumbler of Fire whiskey enhanced the exhaustion of both Hermione and Draco. He was laying stretched out on the sofa his arms wrapped around Hermione who was laying on top of him, her head on his chest. As she went to move, his hold became tighter around her.

"Draco, let go." She muttered trying to extrude herself out of his grip.

"Just five more minutes..." Draco murmured starting to dose off again.

"In one minute you will be in a puddle." Hermione stated plainly.

Draco let out a huff as he released her. Hermione sprang up and headed off to the bathroom. Shortly afterwards she returned to the kitchen to make coffee. The rich aroma coaxed Draco to arise from the couch though groggily he managed to the bathroom and back for his awaiting cup of coffee.

"I have to be heading out." Hermione said sipping her coffee. "The Halloween party is on Saturday and there is still much to be done."

"That superhero cape of yours must weight a ton." Draco smirked, putting down his cup, he glided towards her and held her tightly. "Thank you again, love."

Hermione's body relaxed into Draco's embrace. "I'm sure that halo over your head is a bit brighter after last night." She said amused. Pulling away from her a bit to catch her eyes he said.

"What can I say baby, the horns hold up the halo." Giving her a wicked smirk as he pulled her closer to kiss her neck. Hermione squealed as she swatted his arms to stop tickling her.

Draco placed one more kiss on her neck and returned to his coffee. Hermione turned to him to state. "I see you are still not a morning person." Giving him a wink.

* * *

 _It was early in the morning, the fire in the fireplace of the Heads common room was just a pile of glowing embers. Hermione still in her pajamas went over to a sleeping Draco on the settee to wake him._

 _"Draco, wake up... Neville will be awake any minute. Draco!" She said gently shaking his shoulders._

 _Draco snorted, stirring a bit he said. "Five more minutes please." Tossing his body to face away from her._

 _"Wake up... bloody hell... you have to go before Neville finds you here." She protested giving his body a harder shake. "It's too early to hex you! Come on.. Neville will..." She started again when another familiar voice, hoarse from sleep caught her off guard._

 _"Neville already knows." Neville said walking out of his room now standing before Hermione rubbing the sleep from his right eye with the heal of his right hand._

 _"Oh, Neville... I.. um.. I can explain really." Hermione sputtered out. Shocked to see the groggy man before her and anticipating a negative reaction._

 _"It's ok Hermione. I figured if you of all people trust Draco Malfoy enough to allow him to sleep in our Common Room, who am I to judge." Neville said giving her a boyish half smile._

 _"Oh Nev, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react. I really am sorry." Hermione said. "How long have you known? "_

 _"A couple weeks now, I came out of my room for a glass of water one night and got a great fright when I saw Draco here on the couch." He told her._

 _Hermione just shook her head. "You know I may be the brightest witch but sometimes I can be a real block head." She said with a small smile._

 _"And loud, and an insufferable know-it-all, and that hair..." Draco chimed in still clad in his blanket with his eyes closed._

 _Hermione turned to glare at Draco as Neville leaned to the side, he said "Morning Mate, well I'll go freshen up now." As he walked away he heard Draco mummer 'morning Longbottom'. Then Draco started to gently snore again._

 _Hermione huffed at the boy on the sofa. "Get up Draco!" She called one more time pulling the blankets off of him._

* * *

Though the day was sunny a cold breeze was blowing signifying that Autumn would be over soon enough. There were less leaves on the trees and the glorious colors were fading to a dull brown. Hermione finally arrived at her bookstore, walking inside she headed straight for the checkout desk to meet Rachel.

"Hey Rache, sorry I'm late. Did you get my message?" Hermione said looking at Rachel who was sitting on the stool behind the counter. She turned her body wiping a stray tear from her face.

Hermione's facial expression changed to one of concern as she made her way to the other side of the counter giving her friend a strong hug. The two embraced for a moment when Hermione spoke. "Listen, you are coming to my house, bring your PJ's. I'll have the pizza, pop-corn, and ice cream waiting for you. We're going to plot revenge on Michael."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Rachel asked.

"Yes... but it'll be fun.. I knew a set of twins..." Hermione started to say, then corrected herself a bit of sadness in her tone. "Let's just say I know a guy who taught me a thing or two about how to set up a well played prank."

Rachel just giggled at Hermione's idea.

* * *

Later that night Hermione and Rachel thoroughly stuffed from their 'Boy bashing' feast, set up a plan to perfectly prank Michael and avenge Rachel's broken heart or at least make her laugh at his expense.

"What time does he usually leave the house and what time is he back home?" Hermione asked.

"He is typically gone by eight in the morning and returns by like 5ish." Rachel answered.

"Great, we have plenty of time to set up the traps. You still have your key right?" She asked.

"Yes, I was going to give it back but..." Rachel was cut off by a very excitedly wicked Hermione.

"Perfect! I'll go by the joke shop in the morning and meet you at the apartment at nine." Hermione said.

"Joke shop?" Rachel quizzed.

"Trust me!" Hermione grinned.

* * *

Hermione and Rachel met at Rachel's old apartment at nine that morning. Walking in to the unit Rachel let out a loud sigh. It was quite messy with old pizza boxes strewn about the living area as they walked into the bedroom, the bed was a disheveled mess.

"Thank goodness the sheets are white." Hermione noted as she removed the bottle of powder from a brown paper bag. Her hands were already clag with disposable gloves, as was Rachel's.

"What should I do with the oil?" Rachel asked.

"Rub in on the bathroom floor and the kitchen floor." Hermione said.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "If you say so." She said puzzled.

Hermione sprinkled a generous amount of powder all over the bed then carefully opening the drawers to the dresser she found Michael's underwear drawer and started to sprinkle the powder all over the clothing. As Rachel reemerged from the kitchen they heard a jiggle of keys and the door knob clicking. Looking at one another with the same fearful look mirrored on their faces, Rachel mouthed _'the closet'_ the two of them scrambled to the closet just off to the side of the bed. With the door cracked the two ladies peaked out of the door spying a shirtless Michael and the same _'whore'_ he cheated on Rachel with wearing only a black bra and panty set. As the couple made out, Michael wriggled out of his pants, just then Hermione noticed him scratch the his back. Helping his partner out of the rest of her 'clothing' he rolled her under him, tossing the comforter over them.

"Scratch my back babe." He said to the woman under him.

"Hold on my legs are so itchy." The woman said.

He groaned... "My arms are so itchy"

"Get off of me my back is so scratchy." She said.

The two of them sat side by side on the bed, the powder dowsed comforter now touched the front of their bodies.

"Oh my God I'm so itchy, what perfume do you have on? What are you wearing?" Michael scolded the woman.

"Nothing... (scratching her body)... you should clean up a bit you probably have bed bugs." She quipped back.

"I fucked you in the bed last night and you didn't complain." He retorted scratching and thrashing his body in the bed.

"Fuck my balls itch now... (scratching more)... I need a shower." He said angrily.

"My ass is itching too. This is fucking ridiculous." She said and she jumped from the bed.

They were both on their feet scratching and itching all the way to the bathroom. Hermione and Rachel had to stifle their laughs, Hermione bit on her sweater sleeve to stop the noise. As the couple ran into the bathroom the two in the closet heard a scream and a loud crash.

"What the fucking hell! Uuggh!" Michael growled.

"Get the fuck off of me you big oaf." The woman said.

"You get up, you stupid bitch." He said.

"Don't fucking call me that you dirty jackass." She argued back.

By this time Hermione and Rachel made a break for it and ran towards the front door. Then in a bought of Gryffindor bravery Hermione stopped in front of the bathroom door to address Michael and his _'friend'_.

"Well isn't this a pathetic sight." She called over to Rachel who backtracked from the front door to stare at her ex-boyfriend on the slippery floor tangled in a comedic pose with his partner.

"Truly... looks like you really have an itch you can't scratch." Rachel mused.

"You fucking cun..." Michael started.

"Finish that statement and I'll do something much more worse than itching powder and a greasy floor. You pathetic excuse for a man. I was a good woman to you. I gave you my heart and you just stomped on it. Your nothing but a fuck-boy with a dick you don't know how to work very well. And you whore bag' Rachel address the other woman 'I don't care if you knew he had a girlfriend or not, I hope you stick around long enough so he can do the same thing to you." Rachel finished her rant and walked off.

Hermione snapped a few pictures with her cell phone before she said "Just in case."

"Get the fuck back here bitch... Fuck you!" Michael roared.

Outside the building the ladies met up. Laughing hysterically as the people walking by just gawked at them. Hermione pulled out her phone to show Rachel the pictures, they laughed even harder. Catching themselves finally Rachel said. "'Mi, that was great, I feel so much better."

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend and threw an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad you got back at that asshole. Let's go celebrate, I know let's go to Serendipity!"

"If you're buying, I'm eating." Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

That evening Draco and Hermione had dinner together at her place. Draco brining over some amazing Chinese food, most of the items not found on the 'general' menu. They sat in front of the TV conversing about their day. Hermione showed Draco the compromising pictures on her phone of Michael and his 'girlfriend'. Draco just shook his head laughing in amusement.

"That was a George Weasley plan if ever I hear one." Draco said.

"Indeed he would be proud." Hermione chuckled.

"So the Halloween party is on Saturday, what are your plans for Sunday?" Draco asked.

"Other than sleep, I can't think of any ... why?" Hermione said with a curious tone.

"Would you like to go out with me again? He asked her with the same formality as he asked for their first date.

"Oh, I just remembered I have that line of suitors coming around and..." Hermione joked as Draco started to poke her sides making her twitch away and squeal.

"Granger..." Draco growled at her then giving her a smirk.

Flashing him a brilliant smile she said. "Yes, love. I would"

* * *

 _ **A/n: That my lovelies is Chapter 9. Thank you to all of you who take the time to read, fave, follow and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: I can't get over the fact that there are 102 follows to this story! Thank you so much! I'm honored and flattered and doing a happy dance! This chapter comes with a warning even though the rating is an M, I'm still giving you a heads up.**_

 _ **Warning: Lemons**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Me JKR... not today!**_

* * *

On the Friday night before the big Halloween party, Hermione was closing up the shop well after dark. Not to say that the neighborhood was bad, but one could never be too careful. Hermione was exhausted from the day of working out last minute details with Rachel and Sammy. She had just finished pulling the metal gate down, as she was setting the lock she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Though that was pretty funny Mi." The sickly sweet male voice said. "You and that fucking bitch Rachel breaking into my apartment to pull off some childish prank."

Hermione turned to face the man. "Michael." She said her voice a bit shaky.

He approached her backing her against the metal gate. He towered over her putting his right hand on the wall half way caging her in. "I want the pictures you took." He said, his breath hot against her face. She could feel the anger radiating off of him.

Hermione composed herself, she straightened her back and held her head high. "Why the bloody hell should I give them to you, you are so pathetic to cheat on Rachel like that. She loved you so much and you broke her heart like it was nothing. I'm not giving you damn thing."

The rage filled Michael at her calling him _'pathetic',_ he let out a low maniacal laugh. "I want the fucking pictures Hermione." He said as he slammed his other hand against the metal gate causing Hermione to yelp and jump in fear, she held her hands up to her mouth as he spat his words at her. "I want the fucking pictures bitch..." Michael's rant was cut short by a swooping shadow of black. Hermione shut her eyes then opened them slowly to see Michael on the floor cowering under a figure all in black with a long trench coat. She heard the sound of flesh being hit and the gasps and groans of pain. As her eyes finally focused there was a flash of white blonde hair as he drew back his arm to land another countless blow to the cowering form below. _'He even makes a fist fight look like an elegant dance.'_ She thought before catching herself.

As Draco withdrew his arm again, she called his name. "Draco... Draco stop." But he did not, he hit Michael twice more before Hermione was brave enough to approach the men. There was a look in Draco eyes, sinister and scary, he was not just defending Hermione from Michael, who was just there to scare her, no. Draco's onslaught was for all the times he didn't defend her. Couldn't defend her, the Manor, Ron, his own cruelty from their early years, all his pent up rage unfurled onto a now bloodied Michael.

"Draco stop." Hermione tried calling to him again. As he went to land another blow Hermione caught his arm. Shocked, Draco finally caught sight of her. His body relaxed at her touch as he let go of Michael who took the opportunity the crawl out of harm's way. Draco straighten himself up and dusted his coat. He looked down at Hermione, his eyes back to their beautiful Heather grey color, he was panting a bit to catch his breath. They stood facing each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you alright love. He didn't hurt you?" He asked in a serious but not cold tone.

"He just wanted to scare me...I... " She said gazing back at him. Looking at this beautiful man who came to her rescue. Not that she was defenseless but every now and then it is nice to be saved. She just stared at him in amazement, it made her chest hurt to know that he was protecting her from her friend's loser ex. This man, Draco Malfoy, protected her. They stood eyes locked for a moment longer when Draco diverted his eyes to see Michael struggling to stand. Draco passed Hermione, striding over to Michael, grabbing and pulling him up by the collar.

"You stay fucking far away from Hermione, and from Rachel for that matter or I'll give you more than a bloody nose mate. I'll make you regret your existence." Draco said through gritted teeth, slamming Michael in to the wall. Turing back to Hermione he offered her his hand and they walked away to her apartment together.

* * *

The walk to hers was silent, both were processing the events moments ago. Once inside her apartment they stripped off their coats, Draco taking off his suit jacket too. As Hermione finally went to speak, Draco placed his hands on either side of her face pulling her into a searing, passionate kiss. All she could do was give out a soft moan against his lips. He smoothed his hands down past her shoulders snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Their kiss intensified, as their tongues interlaced. Draco broke their kiss to plant kisses down Hermione's neck as he kissed his way up to her ear he whispered "I need you Hermione."

Not really waiting for an answer Draco scooped her up and lifted her to the bedroom. Still showering her with kisses he gently laid her down on the bed. Instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling the growing bulge in his pants. He broke apart from her to take off his tie, then returned to kiss her as she started to unbutton his shirt. Bracing himself above her with one hand the other fumbling with the buttons on her shirt he managed to open her blouse to reveal her creamy soft skin clad in a white lace bra.

Hermione's nimble fingers worked to pull the shirttails out of Draco's waist band and unbutton the last few, flinging his shirt open to showcase his chiseled chest. Gliding her hands up his ripped abs, over his pecks, tucking her hands between his shirt and his shoulders she pushed the fabric off his body. He sat up a bit to fumble with the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves then taking his shirt off, tossed it to the side. Hermione sat up as well removing her blouse. Draco heeled off his shoes as they made a 'thud' noise on the flood. He placed his hands on Hermione's ankles that were at the small of his back moving to pluck her shoes off.

He ran his hands up her legs to her hips then to her waist. Coaxing her to lay back on the bed he kissed her exposed flesh just above the waist band of her pants. Her back arched at the sensation of his warm breath on her skin. He continued his migration up her body, kissing her chest and neck. His hands running up her sides as his right hand cupped her right breast. Hermione let out a soft moan at his touch. He let his tongue trail up her neck to her ear nibbling on her earlobe as she let out a shuttered breath. The sensation increased Hermione's arousal as she moved her hips to grind against Draco. She smoothed her hands down his body making quick work to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his trousers. Removing his hand from her breast, he unhooked and unzipped her pants. Breaking away from her body he held on to the waist band on either side of her as she shimmied out of her pants and under garment just past the hip. In one fluid motion her slacks were off and on the floor as Draco stood dropping his trousers and boxers to the floor as well.

He studied her for just a moment as she caught sight of his impressive rock hard member. Their lust filled eyes locked as he climbed back on top of her, rolling her up over him, Draco unclasped her bra removing it and tossing it aside. As he did so his mouth claimed her right breast as his left hand cupped her left breast, plucking and pulling on her taught nipple. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and grated her nails through his hair. Letting out soft sounds of pleasure, her lips met Draco's ear as she whispered "I want you Draco." He released both breasts snaking his left hand around to the middle of her back he rolled her over again so that her body was under him.

Smoothing his hand from around the small of her back down her hips, he moved his hand between her legs. As his fingers glided up and down her slick, warm entrance, Hermione rolled her hips to meet his manipulations. Feeling her become wetter at his touch Draco slid his finger over her very sensitive button causing her to gasp and lustfully call his name. Draco moved his hand away from her to position himself at her entrance. As he lined himself up he whispered to her "Look at me baby." Hermione looked deep into his eyes as he guided himself within her supple folds, as he entered her she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Draco feeling her warmth surround him let out a low grunt as he filled her to the hilt. He slowly withdrew rolling his hips towards her again, repeating the action he began to pick up the pace. Hermione pulled his face towards hers to kiss him passionately.

Hermione grinded her hips into him as he stopped his rhythm to adjust, he let out a "fuck, yes baby" as she continued to buck her hips under him and run her nails down his back. She picked up the tempo of her movements as she felt him deep in her, hitting that illusive spot, the sensations making her moan louder and her legs start to shake. She was at almost to her climax when Draco started to move his hips to meet hers. Letting out a few low grunts of pleasure. Hermione grabbed his hips as she reached the pinnacle of her orgasm she moaned out "Godric yes, yes baby, yes!" As she hit her climax Draco soon followed "Mi... fuck, I'm gonna... _'grunt'_... damn baby... damn." Was all he could somewhat coherently say. Out of breath, covered in a sheen of sweat Draco pulled himself out of Hermione and rolled onto his back. Taking a minute to catch themselves as the basked in the afterglow.

"Mi... I'm sor..." He started to say as three of her fingers met his lips to silence him.

"Shhh... don't spoil the moment." She said. Taking a beat to recover she turned to the side to face Draco propping herself up with one arm she had a look of pure satisfaction. Draco was lying on his back with his eyes closed, his head was swirling with thoughts. He was not sure what his reaction should be, was she upset at him, maybe it was too soon for this step. He loved her but did she love him, he knows there is an attraction. He just felt a mixture of emotions, feeling Hermione's fingers trailing across his chest he opened his eyes turning to face her, he reached for her hand to kiss her fingers.

She looked at him and smiled moving her hand out of his grip to stroke his cheek she spoke. "That was amazing, I thought Pansy was full of shit when she spread the rumor that you were a 'Sex God'." She chuckled.

Draco's face was flush, he hung his head, then picking it back up met her with a gorgeous smile. "Want to know a secret... It wasn't even me she had sex with when she spread that rumor... it was Blaise." He laughed. Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. He continued. "You thought you and your lot had brewing Poly Juice cornered. My Godfather was a potions master and we had more sanitary conditions." He ended with a smirk and a wink.

It was now Hermione's turn to blush. Then with a twinkle of wickedness in her eyes she said. "So Blaise is the 'Sex God', for years I thought it was you...that's disappointing." She gave him a smirk back.

"I beg your pardon my dear but you just said a minute ago, and I quote _'that was amazing'._ He said amused.

"Well now that I've found out that you're not the 'Slytherin Sex God', I could have been wrong." She laughed as Draco's eyes widened at what sounded to be a challenge.

"I may not be the 'Slytherin Sex God' but after tonight I'll be your 'Sex God'. He told her as he reached for her and rolled her body on top of his. She squealed and giggled as he started to kiss her neck. Suddenly, he stopped staring into her eyes he said.

"Hermione, I have to confess something else... _'he swallowed hard and continued'_... I came here for you. When you asked how did I know you were here. I lied, I went to Potter and he told me where to find you. I came here to find you." He said, the words just hung there between them. Draco was about to brace himself for a full on Granger rant but instead Hermione looked at him intensely weighting the words in her head, her eyes flickered between looking at his eyes and his lips. She pulled his face closer to hers and crashed their lips together. They made love two more times before the sun rose.

* * *

 _Draco stood there in his freshly pressed suit trying to contain the annoyance he felt at that moment dealing with some Ministry intern who really was as useless as a quill with no ink. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I cannot give out any information on employees past or present." Said the intern receptionist._

 _"What did you say your name was?" Draco struggled to control his tone of annoyance at the young lady._

 _"Angelica, sir." She answered._

 _"Right Angelica, do you have any idea who I am?" He said, the statement sounding too much like Lucius for his liking._

 _The young lady replied "Yes, sir I am aware of who you are."_

 _"Good, look Angelica, it is imperative I speak to Ms. Granger, can you tell me anything as to how I can find her?" He asked._

 _She took a breath. "Sir, I cannot give you the information but perhaps her friend Harry can."_

 _"You mean Potter?"Draco questioned, with a deep sigh he continued. "Which way to his office?"_

 _"Up the stairs and to the left." Said the girl flicking her hand in the direction._

 _"Thanks!" He replied curtly._

 _Following the directions the receptionist gave him. Draco wraps on the door to Harry's office._

 _"Potter." Draco said as Harry opened the door._

 _"Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Harry said motioning for Draco to enter._

 _"I'll cut to the chase, I'm looking for Granger." Draco said dryly._

 _Taken aback, Harry asks in a quizzical tone. "What do you want with Hermione?"_

 _"That part is none of your concern, I need to see her, I can't seem to locate her. I've tried under both Granger and Weasley. There was no forwarding address under Granger and there is no Hermione Weasley. Where can I find her?" Draco once again tried to keep his annoyance under control._

 _"Hermione will always be my concern. If you intend on..." Harry said cut off._

 _"Oh come off it Potter, it may have escaped your notice, but her and I became quite close after the war. I'm back in London and I'd like the opportunity to speak with her. I assure you my intentions are on the up and up." The blonde said._

 _"I did notice, but she has been through so much I just want to spare her any further heartache." Harry rebuffed._

 _Draco trying to take another approach to gain the information he seeks, asks. "Potter I implore, where is she?"_

 _"Malfoy.." Harry began to speak when Draco cut him off. "Potter my patience is wearing thin." Holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed._

 _Trying to stall on divulging the information Harry said. "Maybe I should let her know you are looking for her..."_

 _"Damn it Harry, do you know or not, you're wasting my time with this. The war is over, I'm not going to hurt her in any way, I just need to see her." Draco said almost pleading._

 _"If you would just tell me what it is..." Harry said trying to reason with Draco._

 _"For fucks sake Potter, I love her!" Draco said thoroughly annoyed by the whole interaction._

 _Harry closed his eyes, as he slowly opened them he spoke. "What did you say.."_

 _"I love her, I love Hermione. I need to find her to tell her, can you help me or not." Draco said plainly._

 _"New York" Harry replied._

 _"She moved State side... what kind of head fuck did you gits put her through... " Draco questioned._

 _Harry sighed and said. "Look Draco, she's been through a lot, we all have but... I feel Hermione has been affected more than she lets on."_

 _"I understand... Harry. I have no intentions of hurting her. I just want to see her, maybe there is a chance we could both be... happy." Draco reassured him and with that Draco left the Ministry._

* * *

 _Back at the Malfoy Chateau in Paris, Draco was packing his bags to leave as his Mother stood out of the way of her son who was in a fit of determination to head to New York and proclaim his love for Hermione._

 _"Are you absolutely sure about this Draco." Narcissa asked with concern in her voice._

 _"I am mother, it took me years to come to this point. We have both been through so much. I feel this is my opportunity to find happiness." Draco said with a smile._

 _Her son was a man on a mission, a man in love, a man who was determined to carve out a little bit of peace in this universe for himself. Narcissa gave him a proud smile._

 _"If that is what you wish, then go get her." She said hugging her son. "Draco, I'm so very proud of you."_

 _"Thank you Mother, I love you! I'll see you for New Year's." He said in a reassuring tone. She squeezed him a bit harder._

 _"Good luck Draco."_

 ** _A/n: So concludes chapter 10. I can't thank you all enough for the support for this story. I say it every chapter but it really does mean the world to me that you enjoy this story. I have also created a Pinterest board for this story. I will add the link to my profile so you can see some of the clothes and food mentioned in this story. -DAS_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: On my dears I'm sorry for the way late update. I bring you Chapter 11.**_

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a DAS trying to be a JKR :)**

* * *

The warm Autumn sun beamed into Hermione's room as a sleeping Draco nestled into the thick, warm comforter. The aroma of bacon and coffee wafted into the room drawing Draco out of his sleep and back to the land of the living. He sliver grey eyes peered out onto the room taking in his surroundings. _'The reality was so much better than the fantasy. Merlin she's beautiful but gorgeous naked and screaming my name.'_ He thought wickedly.

Rising from the bed he took a moment to get his footing and snatch up his boxers. He made his way to the bathroom and then followed the scent of food to the kitchen. There he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his lower half clad in black boxer briefs, staring at his love unaware to his presence. Hermione was in a light pink cotton robe, pink boy shorts and a white tank top. She had just finished plating their Eggs Benedict when she glanced to the door to see Draco watching her. Draco sauntered over to her, pulling her body close to his chest from behind he placed a kiss where her neck and shoulder meet.

"I see I left you ravenous after last night." He softly chuckled in her ear.

"Well being with a 'Sex God' will do that." Hermione said with a giggle. Picking up the plates, Draco released his hold on her waist. "Will you grab the coffee." She continued over her shoulder. Draco happily obliged.

"Are you excited for the party." Draco said.

"We should talk about last night." Hermione said at the same time.

They chuckled as Draco motioned for her to start her statement again. "We should talk about last night." She said again. Draco took a long sip of his coffee, putting down the cup, he nodded his head in agreement.

"First off I want to thank you for coming to my rescue. I don't think Michael would have hurt me but... _(she paused)..._ you never know, right." She said as Draco nodded again to her. "Secondly, how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

Draco shot her a brilliant smile. "I texted you to let you know I was on the way to walk you home. It took you a while to respond so I messaged Rachel. She said you were just locking up, it was just timing that I saw Michael corner you." He said. "I couldn't let anything happen to my girl." He finished with a wink. Hermione blushed at his last statement.

"So, I'm your girl?" She clarified, taking a sip of coffee and watching him intensely.

Without missing a beat Draco replied. "For now, but know my intensions are to make you much more."

Hermione's eyes widened at his revelation. "That is why you came to New York to find me?" She asked internally hoping that all he was saying was true. That he really came to find her because he wanted to be with her. Because truly, she felt the same. He was always there in the back of her mind. Their relationship that last year of school was a big _'what if'_ question. Now here, years later, in a new city, new surrounding they may have a chance to explore all the _'ifs'_ that loomed between them.

Draco put his fork and knife down, he shifted his body towards Hermione and reached for her hand. Now was the time for truth, he was going to lay his feelings down on the line. He wanted her to know that there were no games between them. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and began to speak. "Hermione, I came to New York to find you in hopes that we could reconnect and build a relationship. There was something between us that last year of school, I felt it and I've held on to the hope that you did too. I want to be with you and see where this relationship goes, I only hope you could want the same."

Hermione stared at Draco. This was it, peruse a relationship with Draco Malfoy or never find out the answers to the all the _'what if's'_. She let go of his hand to stand up from the table, taking a step towards him, Draco pushed back his chair and turned his body to sit at the side of it. Hermione standing in front of him, towered over his seated form looking down deeply in his eyes. He looked up at her as she caressed one side of his face starting at his hairline then cupping his cheek she repeated the action to the other side of his face her eyes danced between his eyes and lips. She leaned down to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke their kiss to breathlessly say. "I'll be your girl, if you will be my man and we'll see how far this rabbit hole goes." She ended with a smirk. With that Draco stood up, scooping her up in his arms and headed back to the bedroom to solidify his 'Sex God' status.

* * *

Later in the evening, Draco had left to get dressed for the party. Rachel came over so that she and Hermione could get ready together. While putting the finishing touches on their costumes, Hermione gave Rachel a rundown of the events the night before. Rachel was stunned that Michael would try to scare Hermione like that but was ever so grateful that Draco was there to protect her.

"I'm so sorry 'Mi, I never wanted to put you in that position." Rachel said giving her friend a hug.

Giving Rachel an affirming squeeze back Hermione replied. "Don't worry, Michael didn't hurt me. And Draco... Rache he was magnificent in more ways than one." She ended with a smirk.

"So old Wolfie earned some Eggs Benedict huh?" Rachel said with a nod as both of them giggled. "So... how was it?" Rachel continued.

"Four time in less than twenty-four hours... I'd say pretty good." Hermione could not help the blush on her face. Rachel opened her eyes wide at that. "And you're not walking funny... 'Mi you slut." Said Rachel as her and Hermione laughed.

It was around seven o'clock when Draco made his reappearance to Hermione's place. As Hermione answered the door, Draco stood there with his head down. His hair was slicked back like he had worn when he was eleven or so. He flung his cape open to reveal a very detailed Vampire costume. The vest was a silver and black brocade, with sliver buttons and chains down the front over a loose fitting white shirt and a black ascot with a tiny skull pin. A pair of well tailored dress slacks finished the look. Hermione just stood there in awe and he walked inside. _'Oh we are going to act out every vampire fantasy I've ever had.'_ Hermione internalized.

"Good evening." Draco flashing Hermione a bright smile. As he walked inside her home he turned whipping is cape around him. "Well what do you think?" He asked.

"You're a vampire." Hermione said a smirk on her face.

"Not just any vampire... a Sparkling Vampire!" He said excitedly. "And look... _(leaning closer to her, baring his teeth)_... I found a spell for fangs." He concluded.

Hermione just chuckled as she patted his cheek. "Well what do you think?" She asked about her costume. Draco snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as he spoke.

"You love, make a gorgeous Elizabeth Bennett. I'm glad you changed your mind on the costume." Planting a kiss on her neck. Hermione was surprised that Draco knew who she was dressed as.

"Have you read Pride & Prejudice?" She asked.

Draco chuckled, saying. "No I was forced to watch the movie on a lame double date once."

"Lame... why was it lame?" She questioned.

"Just know that as much brotherly love as I have for Theo, he's still a tosser, he practically forced me to doubled with Astoria. Cause _'she's a great match for you mate'..._ git" He said in a sarcastic tone. Hermione giggled as she rested her head on his chest while he tightened his hold on her.

"Well I heard she was a bit self absorbed and rather vain so I could see Theo's thought process." Hermione mused.

"As my Mother would say there is nothing wrong with a little vanity. However, you underestimate the self absorption part of Astoria." Draco stated.

Just then Rachel came out of Hermione's room, dressed in a long sea foam green mermaid style dress embellished with pearls and iridescent sequins. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets with a fascinator clipped in her hair embedded with shells and starfish. Upon seeing that Draco and Hermione were still in their embrace she scurried over to join in a group hug.

As she wrapped her arms around them she spoke. " You guy are the best. Hermione you are a dear friend and Wolfie you are a knight in shining armor."

"I told you I'd kick is ass for you Spit fire." Draco mused.

Rachel's phone buzzed, releasing the couple to look at her phone, she read the message stating that the car should be there any minute to pick them up to take them to Sammy's estate.

* * *

 _Ginny had just left Hermione in the Head's common room after helping her get dressed for the evening. There was a Spring Fling costume party at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, most of the seventh and eighth year students were planning to attend. Hermione was playing with the tulle fabric of her skirt when there was a knock on the door. As she opened the door, Draco stood before her in his school robes. Giving him a smile she stood aside to let him in._

 _"Well what do you think?" She asked._

 _Giving her a scowl he asked. "What are you supposed to be?"_

 _She huffed at him. "Really, I'm a Muggle interpretation of a witch. With a few Ginny Weasley twists." She said with a smirk._

 _Draco just furrowed his brows as she continued. "Since you used to tell me I was never a real witch..." Hermione was stopped short as Draco took a stride towards her, putting his hands on either side of her face, staring intensely into her wide brown eyes, he spoke. "You are a brilliant, beautiful witch." His tone serious as his cool grey eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes._

 _Hermione's expression was one of shock as she nodded in affirmation. With that Draco blinked, turning on his heels he walked out of the door. Neville just happened outside of his room to see Hermione standing there._

 _"'Mione, you ok?" He asked concerned._

 _"Yeah Nev, just another Malfoy head fuck." She sighed walking into her room._

* * *

 _The pub was filled with revelers dancing without a care in the world. Butter beer was free flowing as Hermione was off to the side of the dance floor talking to Ginny and Luna. Ron was there, sitting at the bar with some of the other Gryffindor boys taking Fire whiskey shots. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned she caught sight if a brilliant white half mask, sparkling grey eyes and unmistakable platinum hair. On his face was a signature smirk._

 _"You came! I didn't think you'd want to come to the party." She said happily._

 _"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss the fun." Draco replied smoothly._

 _"Dance with me." She said more of a statement and less of a question. Before he could react, Hermione took his hand, leading him through the thick crowd of people. She gave one quick glace to see that Ron was still at the bar with Dean and Seamus. Before she began to move in time with the beat and Draco, she cast a silent Disillusionment Charm. After Ron's previous reaction she thought it best to avoid a scene since they were all there to have fun._

 _Throwing her hands in the air, Draco and herself danced in time to the music keeping a friendly distance between them. As the song started to change to a slower tempo she reached for Draco's hand. "I believe you owe me another dance." She said with a smile._

 _"This time I won't spin you into a wall." He said. Draco snaked his arm around her waist as she held his shoulder with her left hand. Their other hands were intertwined closely to his chest. They rocked back and forth in a circle._

 _"I'm glad you came tonight." She said._

 _"I am too." He said._

 _The song ended and they parted each other's company. Draco went off in search for Blaise and Theo as Hermione when to check on Ron. Draco found his friends on the opposite side of the pub sitting at a table across from the bar where Ron and his friends were._

 _"So mate, I noticed when you came in then I lost sight of you and Granger. Care to explain?" Asked Blaise._

 _"Lost sight of us? We were out on the dance floor." Draco replied plainly._

 _"You've been spending an awfully great deal of time with the Gryffindor Princess." Blaise mentioned giving Theo a knowing look._

 _"It's nothing like that, she's..." He paused unsure of what to say about his relations with Hermione. As the months have passed she'd opened his eyes to so many things that completely contradicted all what he was brought up to believe. How could he put into words that the person who he considered beneath him had now become someone he was ... fond of. "She's not wholly an insufferable know-it-all." He finished._

 _Grabbing a shot of whiskey he noticed Hermione and Ron talking. Ron looking quite animated as Hermione's shoulders seemed to droop down. Upon further inspection he noticed the uncomfortable expressions of Dean and Seamus as they tried to avoid the scene. As Ron turned his back on Hermione, she removed her witches hat storming out of the pub._

 _Draco knocked back his drink and was up on his feet in an instant. "Thanks mate, see you around." Was all Draco said as he followed Hermione out of the building. As he reached the door way of the Three Broomsticks, he glanced left then right catching sight of her neon colored costume that illuminated in the moonlight._

 _He followed her back to the castle walking a brief distant away from her. He'd been on the receiving end of more than one emotional Granger rants so he gave her enough space but still kept an eye on her. She made it to the portrait for the Head's common room, whipping away her tears she cleared her throat to say the password. Before she could even sit down on one of the sofas there was a knock at the door._

 _Trying to hid her emotions she took a deep breath, grasping the handle she opened the door to greet whoever it was with a saccharine smile. Once again Draco stood before her for the second time tonight._

 _Letting her fake smile fall she asked in a soft voice. "What are you doing here, you should be having fun."_

 _"I saw you leave. I wanted to make sure you got here safely." He said his tone laced with concern._

 _"I'm fine." She said moving aside so he could enter the room._

 _"Look Hermione, I... it is not my place to say anything about your relationship with the Weasel. But know that... you deserve someone better. I've made no secret of my distain for him, but it goes beyond money, fame or blood. It has to do with the person. You, Hermione deserve to be with a better person. One who makes you feel beautiful, who appreciates your intelligence and who doesn't make you cry" He let the words pour out of him reaching to stroke her tear stained cheek._

 _Hermione stood there, just processing what Draco said and feeling a tingle where his thumb caressed her cheek. "He does have a way of hitting where it hurts. I know he doesn't really mean it... it's just..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. It was so hard to think with Ron tearing her feelings apart and Draco being comforting._

 _After a brief minute of silence Draco turned to leave. "You aren't going to stay over tonight?" She asked in a small voice._

 _Giving her a sad half smile he spoke. "Under the circumstances, I think it best if I sleep in my own bed tonight." He nodded to her "Good night Hermione." He said quietly._

 _"Good night Draco." She said sadly._

* * *

 ** _A/n: It was a bit short I know... I've posted all my prewritten chapters so now I'm writing as we go. Good news is we find out together how this story will unfold. Thank you to all who read, follow, fave and review. I appreciate you!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: Thank you for all the love you have shown for this story. Your support truly is so very appreciated. I am either late or early for this chapter but either way I present Chapter 12.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters are brought to you by the letter JKR not DAS.**_

* * *

The spacious shiny black town car pulled up in the front of the semi circle drive way. As the car came to a stop the butler opened the backseat passenger door and held out a hand to help Rachel out of the car, Hermione followed and Draco exited the vehicle last. Letting out a low whistle Draco whispered to Hermione 'I was not expecting this'. As he took in the sight of the large lavish home. It was at least three stories high, marble floors and Corinthian columns, the outside was up lighted with purple and green and every so often "lightening" would flash as the smoke machine helped to give the grounds a spooky look. As the trio entered the home they passed a security check point. Just beyond that the very excited host was there to greet them.

"'Mi, Rachel, you ladies look lovely. Mr. Malfoy, it's good of you to join us, welcome." Sammy Martinelli said with a handshake and nod to Draco.

"Oh Sammy this came out so amazing, I think you have out done yourself this year." Said Rachel.

"I agree, it is pretty phenomenal." Hermione chimed in.

"Mr. Martinelli, Thank you again for the invitation." Draco said.

"Thank you so much, go have fun. Enjoy yourselves, the bar is open." Said Sammy ushering them into the grand ballroom.

The atmosphere was electric with the Halloween decorations tastefully displayed. Guests were on the dance floor some partaking in the buffet, other's at the bar. They were all met with smiles and pleasantries. As they found their table, Draco offered to bring back some drinks.

"This is so wonderful. I can't wait to get on the dance floor." Hermione said to Rachel.

"You just want to rub up on the Wolf." Rachel snickered. Hermione just shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

A moment later Draco returned with the drinks. "This is pretty awesome. Not quite a Hogwarts party but still awesome." He said.

The three settled into some friendly banter as a hand tapped Rachel's shoulder. Her eyes traveled the length of the arm all the way to meet Sammy's smile. He offered her his hand. As she took it he gently nudged her to her feet, standing she towered over him by a head. Rachel had yet to notice the other figure standing before her.

"Rache, I want to introduce you to my cousin Giuseppe Martinelli." Sammy said with a wink. Rachel's eyes trailed across Sammy's body to his other arm where his hand was resting on the forearm of a dark haired _'Adonis'_ with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps. Giuseppe reached for her hand bringing up to his face he gently kissed her knuckles. Meeting her eyes, he spoke. "Ciao bella."

Rachel felt a heat in her face as she blinked a few times, she replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You two kids have fun." Sammy said. Giuseppe patted his cousin on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Rachel, my cousin had told me quite a bit about you. Would you care to dance?" He asked.

Rachel was a bit tongue tied and just nodded her affirmation. Giuseppe lead her out to the dance floor, the DJ was playing a slow song so they were able to have a bit of a conversation. Rachel cleared her throat to speak. "Giuseppe, I hope Sammy only told you good things about me." She said as they rocked in time to the music.

He chuckled which sounded like a rumble of thunder from deep in his chest. "Please call me 'Joe' and from what he said, you are quote, 'A Spit Fire'". Rachel's eyes widened in that instance as she then buried her face into her hand that was resting on his shoulder. Joe leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "That's ok, I like them fiery, it keeps it interesting." She raised her face in time to see that magnificent smile. _'There went Antarctica'_ she internalized as she flashed a bright smile of her own.

A short time after Rachel and Joe were met by Hermione and Draco on the dance floor. "You can't have all the fun." Hermione mused to Rachel. She laughed as they introduced themselves to Joe _._ The couples were moving the rhythm of the music when there was loud _'pop'_ and the song stopped and the house light went up. There was confusion on the dance floor then suddenly a new song started to play.

 _'It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark._

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart..."_

Slowly dancers dressed as zombies started to move through the crowd making their way to the dance floor to the sounds of Michael Jackson's Thriller. Soon the floor was clear of guests as the flash mob took over to perform the dance sequence from the video. The lead dancer dressed in a tattered red leather jacket and red jeans with zombie make up on his face mimicked all of Michael Jackson's moves.

Hermione stood with her back to Draco as he casually draped an arm around her, watching the entertaining spectacle and grooving along to the song. Rachel and Joe were in a similar stance with his hands on her sides as she swayed her hips to the song. When the dance was over the crowd erupted in cheers for the dancers. Rachel gave Joe's hands a quick squeeze before she glided over to hug the lead dancer, bringing him over to her friends she introduced them. While exchanging pleasantries another zombie clad dancer joined the group. Soon Sammy joined in as well, while Rachel explained how she was able to arrange for Bill and Angel, who own the dance studio a few blocks from the shop, to come out and perform.

"That was so amazing, thank you so much for your hard work. The crowd really loved it. Spit Fire... good job kiddo." Sammy said giving her a wink. Sammy excused himself from the group. A moment later Draco did the same.

* * *

Draco returned after a brief absence to meet Hermione on the dance floor. They danced to a couple of songs before Draco whispered in her ear they should check out the buffet. Walking hand in hand they maneuvered through the crowd to the impressive spread of food. As Draco and Hermione perused the selections, Hermione was stopped but one of the guests.

"Hermione, good to see you again." The older man who was dressed as Frankenstein said.

"Commissioner Davis?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, don't you love these silly get-ups we have to wear all in the name of community development?" He replied.

"It's is good to see you as well. Commissioner, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Mr. Max Davis, Commissioner of Education." She said giving Draco's hand a little squeeze. Draco tightened his grip on her hand a bit too as he extended the other to shake the Commissioner's hand."

"Mr. Malfoy." Davis nodded then continued. "Malfoy... Malfoy." Davis said pondering the name. Draco held Hermione's hand tight again as his face took on a stoic look. The couple braced for whatever Davis may say.

"Malfoy as in Malfoy Enterprises? That was quite a deal you brokered there son, how did you ever get Angelopoulos on board. I heard he is next to impossible to impress. There was a whole article in the financial section of the paper about the great benefits that deal of yours solidified. You should be very proud... He's got a good head on his shoulders Hermione." Davis finished as both Draco and Hermione relaxed at his words.

"If I may be so bold Mr. Davis, I give all the credit to Hermione for sealing the deal with Mr. Angelopoulos." Draco said proudly.

"I take it that crash course in Greek I gave you played a role in Mr. Angelopoulos' cooperation." Davis gave Hermione a knowing look.

"Commissioner, he was indeed thoroughly impressed and I owe you a debt of gratitude. Also, a stellar review for your cousin's restaurant. The food that night was incredible." She said with a bright smile.

The man chuckled again as he gave Hermione's shoulder a fatherly pat and said. "You owe me nothing my dear, it was my pleasure. I'm glad everything worked out. You two enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Mr. Davis." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Have a good evening Mr. Davis." Draco nodded to the man.

Draco turned to Hermione to say. "You love, are full of surprises." Pressing a kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed pulling him along to the end of the buffet line.

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned to their table. Moments later Rachel and Joe joined them, the couples engaged in friendly conversation when Sammy took to the podium to speak.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I'd like to ask everyone to gather on the on the dance floor for just a few minutes." Sammy regarded the room of people.

The couples arose from their seats heading towards the floor. They made their way to the front of the crowd. Sammy looked out taking note of where Rachel stood. As the crowd settled in front of the podium, Sammy continued his speech.

"First of all I would like to thank each and every one of you that came here tonight to support our annual reading initiative, this cause is very near and dear to my heart. Reading was so very important to me growing up and the older I get the more I love immersing myself in a good book. I know not everyone is fortunate enough to have accesses to books and proper learning materials that is why I started this fundraiser, to provide those who may not have a ability to afford them, the opportunity to have access to the materials as well as tutors available to help with learning to read at any age.

This year we have over doubled our goal of $500,000. Thanks to an anonymous donor that pledged to meet the total of the funds we raised tonight. Ladies and gentlemen the grand total for this year's Reading Initiative is $1.2 million dollars." Sammy said proudly.

The crowd gasped in unison at the number raised. This donor was extremely generous to pledge to meet the total raised dollar for dollar.

"To all our donors we could not have reached this goal without your generosity. I am humbled knowing how many people we are going to help with this funding. I'd like to turn the microphone over to a key member in making tonight happen. Ms. Rachel Lowell come on up here hun." Sammy concluded.

"Good evening everyone. First I would like to thank our host Mr. Sam Martinelli. He has been hosting this amazing event for the past five years now and I as well as my business partner Hermione Granger are honored the be a part of this initiative for the past three years. Reading is so very important to our society not just for obvious reasons but for the way it expands our imaginations as well. Hermione and I are like kindred spirits when it comes to reading. We both feel that a good story can transport you to a different time and place..."

As Rachel spoke cameras were flashing causing Hermione to squint from the bright light. Just then she saw a flash in her mind.

 _'Hermione can you tell us what it's like to be part of the Golden Trio'_

"... Hermione and I have had the privilege to share our love of reading to an array of folks who either needed help with their reading skills as well as children just learning to read..."

 _'Hermione, are you and Ron an item?'_

"...Seeing the look on a person's face when the comprehend the words before them is so rewarding to us both..."

 _'Can you tell us what it was like to be a war heroine?' Are you and Ron going to start a family soon?'_

Flash of the cameras again. "...Your generosity today will insure that not only can we continue to help but be of greater assistance to those who need it..."

 _'Hermione, what was it like being tortured in Malfoy Manor?'_

"...I know I speak for both Hermione and myself when I say thank you again..."

 _'Can you show us your scar.'_

Camera flashes again.

 _'Hermione, how does it feel to know you that you helped save the world as we know it but some pure bloods still hate you?'_

Camera flash

 _'Is Harry jealous of you and Ron?'_

Camera flash

 _'Will you tell us when the wedding is?'_

Camera flash

Hermione put her hand before her face leaning back almost falling until Draco reached for her and she leaned into his strong frame. "Hermione, are you ok?" He asked.

"I just need some air." Hermione said regaining her footing, making her way out of the crowd Draco hot on her heels.

"Mi, Hermione wait... Please ... baby please ... Tell me what's wrong." Draco said as they walked out of the ball room into the foyer. Hermione looked around for a place that was out of the way so they could talk. Noticing a bench in front of one of the grandiose windows she held Draco's hand as they went to sit. Draco removed his cape wrapping her in it. Hermione gave him a half hearted smile as they sat. She reached out to hold both his hands. He began to run his thumbs over her knuckles. Looking down at their hands she began to speak.

"Draco, I.. I was having a flashback. They happen from time to time.' Looking up to meet his concerned expression, she continued. 'I hate speaking in front of people now, especially standing on a podium. We were put in a situation that left us with scars and no one cared on either side how we were supposed to cope. Once the war was over, everything was supposed to just go back to normal. How they treated us was not normal. How they treated you was not normal...' She said, 'The press conferences and the cameras flashing and the invasions of privacy. It was all too much, the press was like a pack of vultures picking at a corpse and they never taught us how to cope.'

'The war took everything from us... my innocence, friends, parents, even my ...' She trailed off looking away from Draco for a moment. He squeezed her hands firmer as she looked back to him to continue. 'They trained us as children to be warriors, threw us to into the darkness, hoped for the best, then threw us to the vultures like vermin. _"Smile for the camera"_ they would say. What was there, other that Voldemort's defeat, to smile about? We all have scars... nightmares... flashbacks."

Her eyes became glossy thinking of the past. "I hate to think of the past. I hate to think of that time. I only care about now... with you... Just the now." She finished as a lone tear spilled over on to her cheek. Draco thumbed it away, staring deeply into her sad eyes he spoke.

"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." He told her letting go of her hands to place his on either side of her face, pulling her lips to his he placed a gentle kiss upon them then continued. "You are the bravest person I know. Bravery is not being the hero that stares down a mortal enemy. It's pushing past the fear and wielding it to your will, harnessing it's energy and using it to fortify your soul. You told me once that _'we are_ _strong by facing each new day to try to make it better than the one before'..._ and that's you baby. Strong, and brave, and beautiful, and intelligent and sexy, the perfect lioness.' He gave her a smirk as the corner of her lips up turned. "The past is just that... we have a whole future before us." He said flashing her a brilliant smile, she took notice of his fangs and chuckled.

"Godric, am I a buzz kill." She said.

"Never, my love... never." He replied.

* * *

 _ **A/n: So a little emotional there but don't we love a classy supportive Draco? Two things to note, Michael Jackson's Thriller is still a video masterpiece, please check out the link on my Pinterest board to view the entire clip. The link for my Pinterest board can be found on my profile page. Second, the line Draco quotes "Though my soul..." is a line from 'The Old Astronomer to His Pupil' by Sarah Williams. Shout out to ndavis77 for the Rachel story line plot bunny ... Joe is totally a nice guy! As always thank you for reading, till next chapter! -DAS**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: Thank you so much for your patients with posting. I have not abandoned this story. I've just been beyond busy with work :(**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy chapter 13, it is short so sorry for that.**_

 _ **WARNING: Lemons**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All hail the goddess JKR**_

* * *

The night sky was extra dark making the stars appear brighter than usual. Hermione and Draco were still sitting on the bench talking when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, 'Mi, everything alright. I saw you walk out, you ok hun?" A concerned Sammy approached the couple. Hermione looked up to give Sammy a reassuring smile. Reaching for his hand she gave it a squeeze and said "I'm fine, just a little too much fun." Sammy cocked an eyebrow at her.

Letting go of her hand he placed it on her cheek, giving it a pat he spoke. "Sure thing doll, Draco, you take care of our girl huh."

"I always will." Draco replied with a nod and a smile. As Sammy walked away, Hermione turned to Draco, giving him a look of suspicion she asked. "You let him call you Draco?"

Flashing a brilliant smile at her he said. "That is my name."

She narrowed her eyes at his cheeky comment. "What happened to 'Mr. Malfoy'."

"Nothing, it's still my title." His eyes sparking in amusement as Hermione huffed in frustration.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain anonymous donation would it?" She asked.

Feigning shock he said. "It's called _anonymous_ for a reason Granger." He stared into her eyes noticing the flash of wickedness. He swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbed up and down. She raised an eyebrow to him and gave him a sultry smirk. She walked her fingers up his arm, across his shoulder letting them nimbly trace the shell of his ear. Draco shifted in his seat while her feather light touches sent twinges of excitement through him. Leaning closer to him, her fingers trailing to that sensitive spot on his neck behind his earlobe, she whispered.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to share with me?" Her warm breath in combination with her teasing fingers on his neck sent a chill down Draco's spine.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly to her. "You are making in very hard for me to be a gentleman right now."

"You know what they say, a gentleman in the streets; a Sex God in the sheets." Saying in a breathy tone, flicking his earlobe with her tongue.

Draco let out a low throaty rumble before he swiftly attacked her neck with kisses. She squealed in delight then she let out a small yelp as Draco's fang nipped her pulse point.

"Aren't they disgustingly cute." Rachel's voice carried over to Hermione and Draco, though she was addressing Joe.

"They are cute but, not really my type." Joe added to the teasing.

"Come on you two, you're going to miss the rest of the party. You can be all lovey-dovey later." Rachel said walking over to take both Hermione and Draco by the hands. The couple stood up being lead by Rachel and Joe back to the ballroom.

"Spit fire... you're a right cock blocker, you know that." Draco muttered.

Rachel twisted back giving a look to Hermione, who had a bright grin on her face, then to Draco who gave her a mock scowl. "Oh Wolfie like there is a force on earth that could stop you." Rachel said turning forwards into the ballroom.

Hermione reached for Draco's arm to slow his pace. Trailing back she said to him. "Will you keep the fangs for tonight?"

"Still got that thing for vampires I see." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione looked puzzled. Taking note of her expression Draco continued. "I know you read those trashy Vampire novels in school."

A look of horror took over her expression."You know about those?" She croaked out. Draco gave her a smug look as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He grabbed her hand leading her back in to the ballroom. Hermione's face was bright red as she thought about how long he knew that tidbit about her.

* * *

 _Friday night met Draco with sleeplessness. He knew Hermione was staying at the Burrow for the weekend but she told him that if he had any issues sleeping to stay on the settee. Neville was nice enough to agree to give Draco the password to the common room, thankfully the two actually got along. Upon entering the common room Draco saw the familiar pillow and blanket waiting for him. Settling in to the sofa to sleep he heard a muffled noise. Then a 'thud' and a soft giggle. As he turned to find a comfy spot he heard a loud moan followed by the rhythmic thumping of a head board hitting the wall. Draco realized in horror that Neville was not alone and the last thing he wanted to hear was any climactic noises. He grabbed the pillow and blanket making a 'b-line' to Hermione's room. As he tossed the pillow on the bed he took a seat on the edge of the mattress trying to still his mind and fight the images of a naked Neville and Luna in the heat of passion. Standing to remove his night robe he plopped down once again on the bed. His body made a soft landing however his head did not. Muttering a 'bloody hell' he removed the obstruction from under his head._

 _"Figures, it'd be a book... Hello, what's this" He said turning the cover over to the front. "'Of Blood and Lust'...what the hell Granger." Draco said out loud to himself as he read the page that had been left opened his eyes grew wide with disbelief. Closing the book to look at the cover then flipping it to the back to read the synopsis, Draco chuckled to himself. "Prudish, little Granger, reading smutty vampire novels. It's always the quite ones." He said. Draco made himself comfy in Hermione's bed as he flipped to the front of the book and began to read it. One chapter in he said... "I wonder if ol' Weaslebee knows about his girlfriend's fetish for raunchy immortal blood suckers." As he continued reading._

* * *

The night was winding down as the guests started to leave. Sammy and Draco shook hands in a friendly manner while Hermione took note of the action. Joe and Rachel had shared a respectable kiss with promises to talk in the morning. Hermione, Rachel and Draco piled into the town car, all exhausted from the revelry of the night.

"Spit fire.. caught you getting some action from _'Superman'_ there." Draco teased.

Rachel blushed a bit. "Joe seems very nice... and he's not a bad kisser either." She giggled.

"Do you have plans to see him again?" Hermione asked.

"We actually made plans for a late lunch, early dinner tomorrow." Rachel beamed with excitement.

"You have to admire a man who goes after what he wants." Said Draco giving Hermione a nudge. Hermione just glanced at him and patted his knee.

* * *

The car ride home was quite since the trio were rather spent from the night's festivities. Hermione and Draco were dropped off to her apartment. Walking through the door Hermione collapsed in the couch, healing off her shoes she let out a loud sigh. Draco just eyed her for a moment. Noting how exquisite she looked, her body out stretched on the plush seating, her head leaning back on the arm rest, her neck exposed. He took off his cape, then his vest.

He heeled off his shoes, taking a couple of strides while unbuttoning his shirt, he knelt down to kiss her neck. Letting his fangs glide across the pulse point, Hermione gasped then relaxed Draco's hands glided up her body. His lips were soft peppering kisses along her jaw line to her lips. They kissed slow at first then Draco's fang nipped her lower lip. Hermione let out a muffled moan as she reached behind his head, her nails scratching the back of his neck. Draco broke their kiss, locking his eyes with her's, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed he stood over her as he tore away his shirt exposing his well defined chest. Hermione looked him over with lust in her eyes. He made quick work of undressing them both. Thinking back to the smut filled vampire novels she liked reading, Draco made it his mission to give her the fantasy he knew she desired. He let his fangs scratch and nick delicate areas of her body. The spot on the inside of her thigh by her knee, her hips, the spot between her soft breasts, her collar bone, her neck and earlobes. He let his mouth explore her, creating a sensual build up to their passion.

Hermione moaned, cooed and yelped at his seduction. Draco brought her to the peak of ecstasy, she needed to feel him in her.

"Draco..." She let out in a breathless whisper.

Draco moved his face to her ear, his breath warm against her skin he answered. "Beg me." Giving her ear a nip with his fang for good measure.

"Draco... I..." Hermione began but stopped short when he repositioned his body between her legs, his hand massaging her supple breast on the right side. Running her hand up his arms and over his shoulders she tried again. "Draco... I want you."

"Tsk, tsk... you need to do better love. Beg me for it." He teased.

Hermione's words were labored as Draco continued his titillating assault on her body. "Please...I need you." She moaned out. "Please Draco.. I want you so bad." Saying breathlessly as she dragged her fingers up his back, moving her hands to his face and grabbing his into a passionate kiss. At that moment Draco gave in to her plea relishing in the feel of her warmth. Hermione moaned into their kiss as she felt Draco enter her. Reaching their climax at the same time the two drifted off to a very well deserved slumber

* * *

The morning sun was shining into the windows bathing Hermione's sleeping form with its golden glow. As she started to stir Hermione turned to her left to meet the cool empty side of the bed. Sitting up, she slowly opened her eyes as she reached further on to the bed. _"Where did he go?"_ She thought. Finally glancing over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed she saw a note.

 _Good morning sleepy head,_

 _I left you early to prepare for our date today._

 _There are fresh bagels and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen._

 _See you in a couple of hours._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

Hermione held the note to her as she smiled thinking of Draco. She looked over his note again, her finger tracing the lines of his name admiring his penmanship. Hermione always liked the way he wrote his letters with flourishes and swashes, she chalked it up to two things being a pureblood wizard and having Narcissa for a Mother. Lazily getting out of bed she threw on her robe making her way to the kitchen for her awaiting breakfast. _"I wonder what Mr. Malfoy has in store for our date"_ She wondered taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

 _ **A/n: So ends the ride of chapter 13. Thank you to all of you who read, favorite, follow and review. I love your continued support. I'm sorry updates will be slow but the story is not over so I ask for your patients for updates... -DAS**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: Hello lovelies! As I said I'm posting as a write. I present Chapter 14... it is another short one but I know I've kept you waiting for chapter updates for awhile so I didn't want to hold out on posting. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed, the story is something new.**_

* * *

True to his word, Draco showed back up to Hermione's apartment a couple of hours later. When she opened the door Draco could not mask his reaction to how she looked. "Hey baby, we're double parked... _(turning his head to look at her)_...Wow! You look spectacular." He said, looking her up and down. Taking her hand he pulled her into the hall giving her a spin to admire her outfit from every angle.

Dressed in dark denim jeans, baby pink ruffled shirt with a beige wrap around long sleeved sweater with ruffled suede boots. She wore a few layered strings of pearls and a gold chain with a tear drop shaped ruby that glittered with gold and deep shades of red. Guiding her close to him he placed a quick kiss on her cheek then whispered in her ear.

"Later I want to see you in nothing but those boots." He said huskily giving her wink at the end.

"Why Mr. Malfoy I had no idea you had a shoe fetish." She replied giving him a smirk, a bit of color flushing her cheeks.

Chuckling at her teasing he reached up to the nape of her neck to pull her in for a kiss when the necklace she was wearing caught his eye. He pushed her back ever so slightly, letting his finger trace the gold chain down to the gem stone. "You've kept it?" He questioned.

"Of course." She said giving him a brilliant smile, stroking his cheek. They stared into each other eyes for a moment until the blaring sound of a car horn broke them out of their trance.

"Come then, we're holding up traffic." Draco said. Hermione quickly grabbed her wristlet and closed the door meeting Draco at the steps they entered the black SUV to go off on their date.

* * *

 _The castle was abuzz with excitement of the impending Christmas Holiday. Everyone was in good spirits after the dance most were excited to head back home, some were staying at the castle for the holidays for either lack of a place to go or the continued stigma of familial associations during the war. Draco was hurrying himself to the Heads Dorm to give Hermione the gift he picked out for her. He was still unsure if she would like it but hoped if anything she would appreciate the gesture. Thinking back to his conversation with Blaise, he walked the halls with more determination._

 _"You really think she will like it." Draco asked._

 _"Merlin, Draco you've asked me eight times already. Yes, she will like it. No, I don't think she'd care about pureblood rules. No, I don't think you should either. Yes, it is a pretty piece. Yes, stop worrying and go give her the present before she gets on the train." Blaise let the words pour out of him in an annoyed tone._

 _"Fine, but if she flings it back in my face, I will be back to hex you." Draco gritted out leaving the room._

* * *

 _As he was about to turn the corner he stopped short when a flash of red hair caught his eye. 'The Weasel is still about.' He thought, subconsciously rubbing the elbow he landed on when Ron had push him the other night. Ducking further back into the hall he had come from, Draco waited till he saw Ron leave with Hermione's trunk in hand. Noting that the coast was clear, Draco hurriedly made his way to the door._

 _Hermione answered with a bit of a start. "Oh, Draco I was just about to look for you, I wanted to give you your gift before I left for the holiday." Hermione said recovering from her initial surprise._

 _"I came to give you yours as well." He smiled, handing her the green velvet box with a silver bow._

 _"Slytherin colors... really." She chuckled._

 _"You would expect anything else." He answered with a smirk._

 _She reached in her bag for his gift handing it to him she said. "Happy Christmas Draco." The box was wrapped in silver paper with a red satin bow._

 _"On the count to three then." He said gesturing to open the gifts together. Hermione nodded and started the countdown. " One...two...three!" Draco untied the bow and pulled the paper off of the box as Hermione untied the ribbon on her gift. Draco opened his box quickly to revel a beautiful set of custom dyed quills, in Slytherin colors of course. He looked up in time to see Hermione crack open her box, her eyes widening at the sight of the gold necklace with a tear drop shaped ruby at the end. She gently touched the stone noticing that it shimmered with a multitude of red shades and specks of gold._

 _"Do you like it?" Draco asked in a small voice pulling Hermione's eyes from the gift._

 _"Oh...Draco...it's... (_ Draco waited on baited breath for her to finish _)_... _It's simply beautiful." She said with a brilliant smile. "Will you help me put it on?"_

 _Draco nodded, slipping his new quills into his robes, he took the box from her and plucked the necklace out of it. Hermione turned her back to him, lifting her hair out of the way as he gently fastened the necklace around her neck. She turned reaching up to feel the gem stone._

 _"What do you think?" She asked him._

 _Eyeing between her and the necklace he smile and said. "Simply beautiful."_

 _Just then they heard a soft chime as little magical snow flurries showered down upon them. Looking up at the same time they noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. Hermione let out a low groan as Draco just chuckled._

 _"Luna enchanted the dorm with mistletoe, I've had to sit through her and Neville snogging, as well as Harry and Ginny snogging." She said._

 _"Does that mean I get to snog you?" Draco replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows at her. Showing off his false bravado._

 _"Oh, um..." Hermione said diverting her eyes as she felt a sudden heat in her cheeks._

 _Draco chuckled noting that she was just as nervous on the outside as he was on the inside. "Just a friendly kiss then, after all it is a holiday tradition." He said with a smirk taking a step closer to her._

 _Hermione nodded and stepped closer to him. The two leaned in letting their lips meet. It was like a spark when they kissed, Hermione felt a tingle on her lips that she'd never felt kissing Ron. Draco could feel a warmth from under his collar while their lips were connected. Both leaned away breaking the kiss as the mistletoe disappeared. The pair just stared into each other's eyes when they heard a thud from across the room._

 _"Oi, Better get a move on we're going to miss the train." Neville said from inside the dorm to Hermione, who spun back to see him in front of his room, trunk packed and ready to go. Luna appeared at his side in that moment. Neville taking sight of Draco said "Happy Christmas mate."_

 _Draco waved at the couple. "To you both, all the best for the New Year." Finishing with a nod. "I'd better head back. I'm meeting my Mother in France this holiday." He said to Hermione who turned to look at him._

 _"Thank you for the lovely gift Draco. Happy Christmas again." She said giving him a genuine smile._

 _"Happy Christmas to you too... Hermione." He said with a smile of his own._

* * *

 _After Draco left the Head's Dorm, Ron came back to escort Hermione to the train. Neville and Luna shared the compartment with them on the journey home for the holidays. Ron and Neville went off to check on their friends in another train compartment, leaving Luna and Hermione alone._

 _"Luna, I have a question for you." Hermione started, placing the book that she was reading on her lap._

 _Luna looked away from the window and the scenery whizzing by. "Sure Hermione, what is on your mind."_

 _"Well, the mistletoe that you enchanted around the dorm. It appeared for you and Neville as well as for Harry and Ginny but... (She looked away and then back to Luna) I noticed it didn't appear for Ron and I. We were in the doorway of my room and of the entrance the dorm and the mistletoe didn't appear.' She paused. ' It appeared when Draco and I were at the entrance of the dorm." She stated._

 _Luna gave her a spacey smile. "It is enchanted to appeared when you are around the one your meant to be with." She said._

 _"But Luna, it appeared for Draco and not Ron. That can't be right." Hermione reasoned._

 _Luna gave Hermione a warm smile. "It's just mistletoe Hermione, not a divination device." She said._

 _Hermione looked away from Luna. Thinking back to the kiss she shared with Draco she thought maybe she was making a big deal of nothing. They were friends, right? It was just a friendly kiss to commemorate a holiday tradition. Subconsciously, she began to play with the ruby pendant on the necklace Draco gave her. Just as Hermione was about to say something to Luna, the door to the train compartment opened, Ron and Neville walked in with minced pies for each of them. Hermione gave Ron a half smile while she tried to push the thought of Draco to the back of her mind._

* * *

 _Before Draco left for France he met Blaise back in their dorm room. Blaise could not help but notice the permanent smirk on Draco's face. He seemed lighter and dare Blaise describe his demeanor as happy._

 _"So by the looks of it you saw Granger." Blaise asked nonchalantly._

 _"Indeed." Replied Draco coolly._

 _"What did she think of the gift?" Blaise asked._

 _"She liked it very much." Draco said._

 _"That's it?" Blasie said sitting up noticing that Draco was eerily calm._

 _Draco flashed him a smile as he finished packing his trunk. Blaise cocked and eyebrow at him. "Draco, mate, you are holding out. What happened you're grinning like Lovegood for Merlin's sake."_

 _Draco gave him a horrified look then rolled his eyes. "We kissed." He huffed._

 _"Bollocks, you didn't kiss her." Blaise said in disbelief._

 _Narrowing his eyes. "We exchanged gifts, I helped her put on the necklace, mistletoe appeared, and we kissed. Satisfied?" Draco said._

 _Blaise stood up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. "And? How was it?" He asked._

 _Draco let out another huff and sat on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair thinking back to when their lips made contact and the jolt of energy he felt. "It was... nice." He finally said._

 _"Just 'nice'?" Blaise nudged._

 _"Alright, it may be just imagination but I felt a spark." Draco admitted._

 _"I knew it, you got it bad for her mate. Unfortunately, she seems to be tied down to that Weasley chap." Blaise said._

 _"Yes, well...' Draco's tone changed as he came to the realization that he had no shot with the Gryffindor Princess...' If given a choice between a 'War Hero' and an 'Ex-Death Eater' it's pretty clear where I stand." He said, sadness taking over his tone as he stood up to finish packing._

* * *

 ** _A/n: Thank you to all who read, follow, fave and review. You mean the world to me and that is no lip service :)_** ** _Wink and a nudge to Colubrina for the line about purebloods and gifting jewelry. I have posted pics on my Pinterest board of Hermione's boots and the ruby necklace. The link is on my profile page._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n: Greetings my dears! I present you with chapter 15. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BTW not JKR, IJS**_

* * *

 _As the group of students came streaming in to the Burrow met with hugs and pleasantries, Molly made her way to Hermione filing through everyone stopping to give each guest a big hug. "Oh Hermione dear, this letter arrived for you just before you got here. Look at penmanship, it's just beautiful." Molly said warmly._

 _"Thank you Molly, I'll just take my things upstairs then help you in the kitchen." Hermione replied taking the letter._

 _Hermione sat in the bed running her fingers over her name written in the front of the envelope admiring the swashes and swooping loops of each letter. Turning it over she popped open the seam, pulling out the note inside it read._

 _Hermione,_

 _In my haste to ready for the holiday I forgot to thank you for the exquisite quills._

 _Please forgive my oversight. I hope you have a Happy Christmas._

 _Sincerely,_

 _D.M._

 _Smiling as she read Draco's note. 'Merlin, he was proper to a fault.' She thought. Hearing Molly's voice call up to her from the bottom of the stairs, Hermione opened her trunk to slip Draco's note into one of her books then headed down the stairs to help with the holiday meal._

* * *

Draco helped Hermione out of the car. "The New York Public Library? Is this where we're going Draco?" Hermione asked a bit hopeful about their destination.

Draco chuckled at her reaction. "Ever the swot." He replied in an amused tone.

Swatting his arm, the two walked hand in hand up the stairs to one of the huge lion statues to meet their guide. "Ms. Sanchez." Draco called out to the woman next to the enormous lion statue.

Turning to face Draco, as she reached out to shake his hand, she said. "Mr. Malfoy, good to see you again."

"Please call me Draco, this is my girlfriend..." Draco started.

"Hermione!" The woman finished his statement.

"Rosie! It's good to see you." Hermione said letting go of Draco's hand to give the other woman a hug.

"Do you know everyone in this bloody city." Draco said in a teasing tone as Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"Just about." She answered playfully.

"Thank you for being our guide today Rosie, I had to practically drag Hermione away from the line of imaginary suitors outside her door." Draco said draping his arm around Hermione's shoulders ending with a wink and a smirk. Hermione swatted his hand, looking at him with narrow eyes.

Rosie just giggled at the couple and began their tour with the introduction of Patients and Fortitude the Tennessee marble lion statues on either side of the stairway entrance. Walking inside the building Rosie gave them a brief history of the building and the architects Carrére and Hasting. Heading towards the South court they were able to see the remnants of the Croton Reservoir which was obsolete before construction.

Rosie's tour took them to the underground facilities to view the extensive research collection housed there. "We are directly under Bryant Park now." Rosie said. "To the left is where our restoration and preservation department is." She continued. Hermione was so engrossed with the well of information Rosie shared with them about the library. Rosie gave her the chance to examine one of the oldest texts that the library housed. Draco admired how Hermione's face lit up with delight as she held the book with cotton gloved hands.

Guiding Hermione and Draco to view the grandiose reading room, the tour ended on the top level of the building. A picnic style lunch waited for the couple. The room was streaked in sunlight. A soft blanket lay on the golden hardwood floor topped with a wicker basket with assorted fruits, cheeses, biscuits, smoked meats and wine. In the secluded room the couple sat on the blanket as Draco reached into the basket. He handed Hermione two wine glasses then reached for the bottle of wine to uncork it. The two set out plates and began to build delectable bites. Draco put together a bite of dried fig, blue cheese and a drizzle of honey, offering it to Hermione, she went to take it from him. Pulling away slightly he said. "No, open." Hermione just smirked at him as she leaned in closer to let him feed her. "That was surprisingly delicious." She said once she was done chewing.

A little while after eating, Draco lay down on his side his head close to her knee. Hermione reached out to stroke his hair, their eyes met as she spoke. "Were you always this wonderful?" She asked giving him a genuine smile.

"Granger, you of all people should know I was a right little shite." He said giving her a half smile. Hermione nodded her head in affirmation. "I know you don't like to talk about the past but, I felt the change after what happened at the Manor. Then seventh year I knew I no longer believed any of the bullshit my Father drummed into me. You contradicted everything I was taught to hate about Muggle borns." He said.

Hermione cupped his cheek, letting her thumb smooth across his cheek bone. She stared into his eyes as she spoke. "You did have me concerned during sixth year, but my opinion didn't really change until you showed up at the Head's common room that first time when you could not sleep. Even during your trial where Harry and I testified on your behalf it was partly a favor to your Mother for saving Harry's life. The other part was that you were a child coerced into a horrid situation against your will."

"So you pitied me?" He asked.

"No, I could never pity you. I empathized, of all the people you could have reached out to during that year, you reached for me. Not only did your opinion of me change but mine of you. I was pretty steadfast in my distain for you when I punched you.' Draco reached up subconsciously to touch his nose bridge. 'but the year leading up to and the war itself changed everything." She said.

"Did you ever feel we could have been more than friends back then?" He asked.

Hermione paused for a moment, shaking her head she replied. "No, I think, though I cared about you, and the _'what ifs'_ played in my head at times, the timing was not right. We both had some healing and growing to do. I was with Ron and now in hindsight it was more of an expectation for us to be together at that time. Back then I was convinced he and I would be together forever. Sometimes, forever does not always work out."

"I know I was not the right man for you then. But you made me want to become the right one for you." He said reaching for her hand to interlace their fingers and making her blush.

"Well let's see what you can come up with for date number three." She said with a chuckle. "That and competing with my imaginary suitors." She smirked.

Draco let go of her hand to raise his body up to meet her face to face, he grabbed at the nape of her neck to bring her closer to him as he said. "Woman, that's enough of your cheek." Kissing her firmly at the end.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Draco and Hermione went back to his apartment. It was almost story time with Arianna, so Draco sat at the dining table in front of his laptop while Hermione was in the kitchen making tea. Blaise answered Draco's video call with a "Hey mate, you're looking well. Granger giving up the goods?"

"Bloody hell, she's in the room." Draco chided his friend looking over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Hi Blaise." Hermione threw her voice towards the dining area where Draco sat. Walking over to him she peered over his shoulder to see the mischievous face of Blaise on the computer screen.

"Granger, love, you are looking rather well my dear." The dark skinned man said in a charming manner.

She grinned at him. "Still charming as ever, you are. Oh, and by the way, whatever I'm giving up to Draco is all good." She ended with a wink.

"Oh fiery as ever Principessa." He said with a smirk.

Just then Arianna appeared in the background. "Daddy, Uncle Draco is calling for me." The little girl said plainly.

Blaise face changed instantly from mischievous to loving."That's right Bambina, he's all yours." Blaise got up from his seat and planted the little girl in the chair.

"Hi Uncle Draco, I miss you." She said.

"Hi baby girl, I miss you too." Draco said gently. Hermione love how his whole demeanor would change when he spoke to Arianna. He was so tender when he spoke to her, it was a side he let very few see of him.

"Who's that behind you?" Arianna asked.

Draco held his hand up to Hermione, which she took as he guided her from behind him to sit on his lap, adjusting so that she was in the camera shot. "This is Hermione, she's my girlfriend." He explained.

"You're pretty, are you a princess?" The little girl asked.

Hermione just giggle. "No little one I'm not." She said with a smile.

"Me neither but I like to pretend I am, I even have a crown." Said the tot.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Hermione smiled at her.

"What story shall it be tonight?" Asked Draco.

"Um... (The little girl mulled over the thoughts while pursing her lips and looking off to the side) Hansel and Gretel, please." She said while adjusting to a comfy spot on the chair.

"Ok then dolce mia." Draco replied.

"I'll be on the couch." Hermione said before they started.

"Don't you want to tell me the story too?" The girl asked with irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh well I didn't want to interrupt, but just for you I'll stay. Hopefully your Uncle will help me with the story." Hermione said gently.

"He will, won't you Uncle Draco.." Asked Arianna.

"Of course my dear...Now let's begin." Draco replied. Hermione pulled a chair next to his as the two went about telling the tale of Hansel and Gretel.

* * *

On the other side of town a nervous Rachel walked with her arm slung into another arm belonging to the _Italian Adonis_ Joe. He came by the loft earlier to pick her up for their date. Rachel could not get over just how handsome he was in the daylight and the feeling left her even more tongue tied than the night before.

As they walked in the alley between two brick and mortar buildings. The sunlight shaded by the lines of drying laundry above. The sounds of water drops from the pipes mixed with the echo of their steps. They stopped in front of a heavy black metal door. Joe pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Rachel to walk in. Once inside Joe turned on the light to reveal a restaurant style kitchen.

Noticing the puzzled look on her face Joe explained. "This is my Mother's restaurant. We typically don't open on Sundays so I thought instead of going to a noisy restaurant or a dull movie, we could cook together. Is that ok?"

Looking around the vast kitchen then back at Joe she nodded with a smile. "It's a wonderful idea. What's on the menu?" Rachel replied.

A brief look of relief flashed across Joe's face as he walked over to a set of aprons hanging on metal hooks by the back door.

Grabbing two of them he walked back to Rachel. "I thought about homemade gnocchi with smothered chicken cutlets in a mushroom and capers sauce." He said with a dazzling smile.

"That sounds amazing. I hope you know what you're doing because my best dish is Ramen noodles and toast." Rachel admitted with a tinge of embarrassment.

Joe sauntered up to close to her draping the apron in front of her then reaching around her waist to tie it snugly, he leaned in close to her to give her a peck on the lips. "Baby I promise to never leave you hungry." Giving her a flirtatious wink while biting half of his lower lip at the end.

All Rachel could do was turn her face, looking at him with one eye as her cheeks felt inflamed by their contact and his words. _'My word can he be any more gorgeous.'_ She thought. Joe tied on his own apron while starting to grab ingredients they would need from the kitchen. As the couple began to prepare their meal, the conversation flowed from Joe's family being fifth generation of Italian immigrants. Rachel's family coming from Germany right before the war. Their experiences in the New York public school systems. Rachel's love of books, musical theater and the beach. Joe's love of all things sports, Shakespeare and history. Both of them have overbearing Mother's who love them too much.

Joe showed Rachel how to knead the dough for the gnocchi, his close contact again made her knees feel like jelly. Joe couldn't help the fact that she made his heart race when their hands would brush together. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating to him, fresh and lightly floral. She smelled like Spring to him.

Joe began to form the gnocchi as Rachel stood next to him watching intently. "Want to give it a try?" Joe asked.

"Okay." Rachel said a bit hesitant.

Noticing her apprehension Joe reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze he said. "I promise, you can't mess this up."

Rachel gave out a slight chuckle and said."I know I'm in capable hands." Looking up to meet Joe's gaze, he pulled at her hand making her lean closer into him. As their lips met she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, while she smoothed her hand up his chest holding on to his shoulder. Their kiss intensified at the same time as their tongues interlaced. When the broke from their kiss, they both stood there breathless. Joe then guided Rachel to stand in front of him as they worked on shaping the gnocchi for their meal.

* * *

 _ **A/n: A little fluff n' stuff from our couples. Thank you to all who read, fave, follow and review. Your support for this story is greatly appreciated!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n: Hello my lovelies! I know it has been a long time but between work and writers block there was nothing good for me to share till now. I do hope with was worth the wait. Thank you always for taking the time to read, follow, favorite and review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All hail JKR!**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione finished off their story to Arianna and exchanged their goodnight pleasantries with Blaise. While Hermione headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Draco started to make his way to the living room, patting his pocket areas he called over to Hermione. "Mi, have you seen my wand?"

Reaching in the cupboard for a glass she replied. "No Love, I'll go check the other room for you." Before she could make a move out of the room to check/hide in case Draco cast a spell, the words _"Accio wand"_ fell from his lips. As the wand flew to his hand from the inside pocket of his jacket, the glass Hermione was holding hit the floor shattering upon impact.

"Baby you ok?" Draco said as he placed his wand on the table then taking strides towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry...I... I'm so sorry." Hermione kept repeating as she crouched down to pick up the bigger pieces of glass.

"Mi..' Draco tried to interrupt '... Baby, it's just a glass." He crouched next to her and took her hand. "Look at me Love." He continued. Hermione looked up, she was a bit distant and fidgety, but catching Draco's concerned look she gave him a half hearted smile.

"You look like you could use a rest before dinner. Come with me." Draco said as he helped her to maneuver around the broken glass. Hermione let him guide her to his bedroom. Draco flipped back the covers and helped Hermione sit on the bed, kneeling before her he ran his hands down the backs of her calves taking off her boots. Then standing before her he held out his hand.

"Your pearls Love." He said in a gentle tone. Hermione removed her pearl necklaces, handing them over to Draco who placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. Hermione made herself comfortable on Draco's bed as he pulled the covers over her.

"I'll wake you when dinner is ready." He said softly kissing her temple.

Hermione just gave him a tired smile. As he left the room her thoughts began to race. _'Dear Merlin could a act anymore helpless and spastic. He's going to think I've lost my shit. Of course I've lost my mind I can't be around magic without freaking the fuck out. How can I be a witch and be afraid of magic. There is no way I can tell Draco that, he's a bloody wizard. He's expecting to be with a witch. How do I begin to tell him that I have not done magic in three years. Ever since that day in Auror training... He can't know... I... can't...'_

Soon Hermione's mind quieted allowing her to drift off to sleep. A couple of hours later Draco walked in to the bedroom to wake her. Looking at her sleeping face he thought _'She looks like an angel. My angel. Mine._ He crawled into the empty space on the bed next to her. Smoothing his hand over the side of her face he quietly spoke. "Mi, dinner is ready. Hey sleepy head. Time to wake up."

Hermione stirred at the sound of Draco's voice and his touch. She woke with a huff and murmured. "Draco... I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine Baby, dinner is ready. I'll wait for you outside."

She began to blink away the sleepiness, sighing and stretching at the same time. As she deeply inhaled, the aroma of Draco's dinner hit her senses, letting out a quiet yawn she sat up saying. "Merlin, something smells good."

"Well get a move on before it gets cold." Draco said standing in the doorway. Hermione looked over at him with narrowed eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

After freshening up Hermione met Draco in the dining area. He had a plate waiting for her, as she took the seat facing the window wall, Draco came up alongside of her with a glass of Chianti. Taking a seat at the head of the table Draco placed his glass of wine on down.

"This looks and smells amazing. Your skills are impressive." Hermione said.

Flashing her a smile as he picked up his knife and fork, he said. "I figured after our light lunch something more substantial was in order."

Hermione shook her head in agreement as she had her second bite of pan seared pork tenderloin with sautéed onions in balsamic vinegar and string bean mashed potatoes.

* * *

The couple shared the task of cleaning up the kitchen, Draco was wiping the stove when Hermione said. "That was delicious you are quite the cook Draco."

Draco gave her a sexy smirk. "See, you are not the only one that can cook.. I have skills."

Rolling her eyes and giving his statement a light chuckle, she replied. "It's getting late I should head home."

"No need your overnight bag is in the other room. I had Rachel send it over." He informed her as he sauntered over to where she stood next to the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." She said voicing her concern to inconvenience Rachel.

Holding her a little tighter in a reassuring embrace, Draco replied. "She didn't mind, besides I just want to hold my girlfriend tonight and listen to her snore." He kissed the top of her head.

Pulling away from Draco, she said. "I do not snore."

Chuckling at her reaction, Draco responded. "Yes you do... it's a cute snore that sounds like a phone vibrating."

Pushing Draco away as she folded her arms over her chest, her nose turned up in defiance, she said. "I don't snore!"

Draco looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he started to circle her like wolf circles his prey. "Oh but Baby you do and you hum too. You make all these charming noises."He said seductively, now facing her back, his warm breath tickled the back of her neck and his body just inches away from her sending a shiver through her body.

"You hum when you cook. You make music when you giggle. You have a thunderous hearty laugh when you are completely and unabashedly amused. But..." Circling around to come face to face with her, he continued. "What you say to me... When we are in bed, our bodies are intertwined. When you are breathless with passion. That beautiful sound of my name on your lips before I send you over the edge... That is the best sound to me, Love." His arms were around her waist again as he pulled her close to him she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Hermione breathlessly said. "Draco."

"Just like that Baby." He flashes her a smirk. Giving him a smirk of her own, he looked at her saying. "Go get ready for bed, I'll be there in a few."

Hermione just nodded, breaking their hold on one another she went off to change for the night.

* * *

The next morning the world seemed brighter. The Autumn sun was shining, not a cloud to be seen. A crisp breeze seemed to carry Hermione on her way to work as the fallen leaves flutters at her feet. How odd to feel rejuvenated when the natural world was getting ready to sleep for the season. Humming to herself as she walked in to the store, she met Rachel at the counter who had a similar look of what could be dubbed as satisfaction.

"How was your Sunday?" Asked Hermione as she slid out of her coat then leaned on the counter facing Rachel who was on the opposite side.

"Amazing, best first date ever!" She beamed.

Hermione's eyes light up at that reaction. "Um... details. Where did you go, what did you do, what didn't you do?" She said with a wicked smirk.

Sticking her tongue out at Hermione then flashing her a brilliant smile, Rachel proceeded to divulge the details of her date with Joe. "Mi, he's so charming and so... understanding. He made me laugh, we just had a great time." She concluded, her grin was from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy you had a great time. When are you two going out again?" Hermione asked.

"Saturday night, dinner then dancing... you and Wolfie should join us." Rachel suggested.

"On your second date... no.. you have fun. Get to know him. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for us to double." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

Rachel just shook her head. "So what did the Wolfman plan for you?" She asked coyly.

Hermione could not help her reaction, she had such a great time on their date. He planned a perfect second date, to be in the rooms filled with books and to hold the antiquated tome. To spend time with Draco and share the experience with him. She was thrilled and it showed as she shared her story with Rachel.

"Man, he is good! Draco sure knows the way to your heart." Rachel said.

"It's true, I like being with him. He's just so attentive and responsive. Sometimes I look at him and lose my breath." Hermione confided.

"Mi, dare I say you're in love..." Rachel began to tease.

"What.. no... how can I love him so soon. It is too soon to _love_ him, right. I mean..." Hermione was about to babble on when Rachel cut her short.

"There is no time limit on love Mi', you just feel it." Rachel reasoned.

"Rache, how can you say that? We've just reconnected after eight years. I mean he's wonderful now, but it's too soon to talk about being in love..." Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, love is not perfect. There is no set amount of time it takes to fall in love with someone. You obviously care for Draco more than you want to admit to yourself. " Rachel stated.

Hermione just nodded at that, letting the words sink in. As she walked into her office to put away her coat and purse.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hermione was on video chat with Harry. "Oi, 'Mione how are things going with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked cutting to the chase.

Hermione smiled broadly. "Things are going quite well. We have gone on two dates now..." She started as Harry cut her off.

"Wait you've only seen him twice and you are grinning like the cat who ate the canary?" He said.

"No silly. We've seen each other almost every day for the past month. These are _"official"_ dates." She clarified.

"Ok, and how have you two been getting on _"unofficially"_." Harry said in a mocking tone.

"Harry, he's a good man now. I know you are being protective but he's not who he was back then..." Hermione said trailing off then clearing her throat she spoke again. "Harry, I've had a few... episodes... They started when Draco came back into town. And before you say anything is his fault, it's not. Just having him here, as much as I enjoy it, has stirred up the memories again." Admitting to Harry what she has been going trough.

"Does he know the whole story of why you moved to New York?" Harry asked.

"No... Godric no! I can't tell him that I'm a witch afraid of magic to the point where I need to be sedated... No, no, no. He can never know. As long as I stay away from it, I'll be fine.' She let out a huff and but her head in her hands. 'Problem is since he does not know he's used magic and I've reacted like a complete nut case." She ended with a deep sigh.

"You have to tell him 'Mione, Draco...' He paused to consider his words. 'Draco... cares for you deeply." Harry finally got out.

"I can't Harry, I cannot tell him something like this and promise me you will not say anything either." She said in a warning tone.

"Fine, but think about it. Draco has changed, he will stand by you, I'm sure of it." Harry said in a soothing tone. "I better head home, we're heading to the Burrow for dinner tonight. Remember, talk to Malfoy." He concluded.

"I'll think about it. Tell everyone I said 'Hi'" She said signing off.

* * *

 _It was well into Saturday evening when Hermione came storming in to the Head's Common room. Draco and Neville were engaged is a tense match of Wizarding Chess when the slam of the door caught their attention followed by a flash of wild curly brown hair and hot pink. Another door slam followed as Neville and Draco looked at one another._

 _"You should check on her." Draco said to Neville._

 _"Are you mad... Not when she is in that state. You check on her." Neville replied shaking his head, his eyebrows raised well into his hairline._

 _Draco gave him an indignant snort. "I like my head attached to my body, thank you very much."_

 _"Well someone has to do it... flip for it." Neville said pulling a coin out of his pocket then tossing it in the air. "Call it!"_

 _"Tails." Draco said dryly._

 _Catching the coin and showing it to Draco, Neville replied. "Sorry mate, your go."_

 _Draco scowled at Neville then proceeded towards Hermione's door. Turning the knob as he pushed the door and carefully walked in, he called out. "Granger?" Walking towards her en suite, he saw her there but before he could announce his presence she let out a bone chilling scream._

 _"What the hell Malfoy?" She bellowed._

 _"Sorry... I didn't realize... I didn't see anything." He turned around red faced towards the door only to be met by a concerned Neville._

 _"Didn't they teach you how knock... I was in the middle of changing for bed." Hermione called after him walking out of the en suite and into her room to see Neville at the door too. "Really, you guys take too much privileges here." She grumbled._

 _"I heard a scream, I was not sure if it came from you 'Mi or Draco." Neville flashed them a perfect 'Draco style' smirk. Noting his expression Draco and Hermione looked at one another._

 _"I blame you for this, corrupting him." She muttered as the both turned to face Neville who changed his expression to a brilliant smile._

 _"Well mate, I see your head is still attached. I'll leave you to it then. G'night Hermione." Neville said quickly as he closed the door._

 _"Your head's still attached? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked Draco with a huff of annoyance._

 _Taking in her demeanor Draco let out a sigh and took a step towards her. "It's nothing, more importantly what is going on with you?" He asked in a calm tone, hoping to quell her fury._

 _She stared with intensity at Draco. Puzzling in her head if she should bother to tell him what is really going on. She was not sure if she wanted to have another "Ron is not good for you" conversation with him. Knowing full well where Draco stood on the matter. The heart wants what it wants even if it's a little confused. Finally she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath._

 _"I'm worried about Ron, since the war he has been drinking... excessively. I know it's a coping mechanism but I can't stand idly by and watch him self-destruct. I simply asked that he not drink during our date tonight and he got mad." She explained._

 _Draco listened and shook his head in understanding. "Okay, well then you should fight for him."_

 _Hermione cocked her eyebrow at that. Draco continued from there. "Granger, you obviously care a great deal for the Weasel. So, you should try to help him. Not at the sacrifice of yourself mind you but his family must know what's going on. Potter definitely has to know. Look we all have demons we have to cope with but your boyfriend needs a better outlet than drinking and getting you in to a tizzy." He said in a reasoning tone._

 _"Talk to them, get them to agree to help Weasley. It will be a hard conversation, but you of all people have the courage to help him face this." Draco said as he stood next to Hermione, placing his hand between her shoulder blades and coaxing her towards her bed. He leaned down to fling back the covers, gesturing for her to lay down. As she got comfy in her bed, Draco draped to covers over her giving her a soft smile. As he was about to turn, Hermione reached for his hand. Following the length of his arm to see her hand in his, their eyes met. "Thank you Draco." She said softly._

 _"You do what you have to for the ones you love." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze then left the room._

* * *

 ** _A/n: Close curtain on Chapter 16. Please let me know what your thought about this chapter. I've got some plot bunnies brewing in my head for the next one. Also, I posted a one-shot called "Dramione - In Our Wildest Dreams" please do give that a read. I warn you though it does have a sad ending. Till next time -DAS_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n: Many humble apologies for not updating sooner. As summer approaches hopefully I will be able to write more frequently and dare I say finish this story. Thank you all for your continued support! Please feel free to leave a review.**_

 _ **Warning: A tiny lemon shot**_

 _ **Disclaimer: DAS me ... not JKR**_

* * *

That evening Draco went over to Hermione's apartment with dinner in hand. He had taken the time to pack up the leftovers from the night before as well as stopping to get a fresh bouquet of flowers for her. On the walk to hers, he started to think about his life and the path that had gotten him here. It was not easy but he was the about the happiest he had ever been. Everything was in perfect balance, his business was an overwhelming success, his personal life was amazing. He had the girl of his dreams, everything was good. Hermione met him at the door, as he handed her the bouquet, he said. "I hope you don't mind leftovers?"

Taking the rather large bouquet and following him into the kitchen she said. "Absolutely not, I'm sure it's even better the day after." Crossing the other side of the kitchen to get a vase and water for the flowers. "These are extremely lovely Draco." She said walking up to him leaning upwards to kiss his lips.

Hermione went into the dining room to place the flowers on the table. Taking a deep breath she tried to still her mind. She needed to tell Draco about her fear of magic. In her mind she knew it was the right thing to do. Honesty is one of the building blocks of a solid relationship and she so wanted that with Draco. _'Yes, I will tell Draco, that I am afraid of magic and that it's been three years since I've used it. I'll just come right out and say it. Then he will give me one of his damned sexy smirks because he thinks I'm joking with him or look at me like I'm a complete mental case and run for the hills... Bollocks'_ She tried to talk herself up then out of her potential admission.

Just as she was about to return to the kitchen, Draco walked out with two plates of warm food. Placing them down on the table, Draco then pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Hermione and watched her as she sat down, then placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned from behind her to gently kiss her cheek. The gesture left a blush on Hermione's face. Draco slid into the chair to her right while taking up his knife and fork. Hermione just eyed how elegantly he ate, a nod to his pureblood breeding. Meeting her eyes she just gave him a smile and a wink.

They ate in silence for the first half of the meal until Hermione cleared her throat to speak. "Draco... I have something to tell you." She paused as Draco put down the utensils he was holding then he sat back in his chair ready to listen. She nodded recognizing that she had his attention, taking a breath to steady her nerves and clearing her throat once again, she spoke. "I wanted to say... um... is..."

"Granger, what is it?" Draco asked concerned at her tone as he reached for her hand.

Hermione cast her eyes to their hands then to the concerned look in Draco's face. She let out a breath and shook her head.

"I'm being silly, its ... Rachel asked if we wanted to double with her a Joe on Saturday and I said no but then I was thinking maybe you would want to and that I perhaps spoke out of turn. I feel like I should have run it by you before I said anything." She ended with a nervous giggle after the words poured out of her.

Draco gave her a skeptical look, nudging her to come closer to him, she arose from her seat as he guided her around the table to him. Pushing back his chair he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure that is all you wanted to tell me? You know love, you can tell me anything." Draco said in a soothing tone. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the feel of being in his arms, the scent of his cologne and his warm breath on her neck.

 _Tell him Hermione._ She internalized.

"Draco..."

 _Say it..._

"There is something I wanted to say..."

 _Just spit it out._

"I wanted to say.."

 _Godric woman get it together_

"That I am.."

 _SAY IT!_

"I am hoping you let me plan our third date."

 _Great Merlin you call yourself a Gryffindor..._

There was a visible flush on Hermione's cheeks as she just eyed Draco through her lashes. She looked as though she was being shy about asking him for a third date. Truthfully, she was embarrassed of chickening out about telling him of her fear of magic. Draco placed his hand on her face, cupping her cheek and drawing her lips closer to his to kiss. Breaking the kiss he spoke.

"Granger are you asking me out on a date?" He said with a smirk.

She gave him a light chuckle. "Yes, Draco will you go out with me this Saturday?"

"So this is like a date, date and not just a date." He said in a teasing tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a mock scowl. Draco poked her sides making her squirm in his lap and squeal. "Stop it Draco." She said pushing his hand away and getting up off of his lap. Before she moved to take her seat he reached for her hand, catching her attention he said. "Yes Baby I'd love to go out with you on a date this Saturday." Ending with a brilliant smile.

* * *

The week seemed to have flown by, Hermione still had yet to confess to Draco her fear. She chatted with Harry on Saturday hours before her date with Draco. She just held her head in her hands as Harry spoke. "Hermione, come on you have got to tell him."

"I can't seem to get the words out Harry. I know but I'm so scared he'll leave." She pleaded.

"'Mione I promise you, Malfoy will not leave you for this. He stood by you at school after the war. Why do you think he would dessert you now?" Harry reasoned.

"I know he did, we helped each other. It's just that he seems together now, I don't want to ruin it." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, don't keep this from him." Harry said firmly. "He can and will help you through this, but you have to tell him."

Hermione let out a loud sigh, closing her eyes she reopened them to see Harry's greens piercing into hers. "Ok, I will after our date tonight." She finally conceded.

"Alright then, enjoy your evening. Have faith in Malfoy... yes." Harry concluded.

"Yes.." Hermione replied.

Later on in the evening after some anxious texts between her a Rachel, Hermione was ready for her date with Draco. She wore a simple black silk dress with a scoop neck in the front and low back. For the accessories she wore the ruby necklace and bracelet that Draco had given her. Her makeup was a rich smoky eye with a natural cheek and lip color. She parted her hair to the side and added a very understated rhinestone clip. Draco insisted upon picking her up even though this was her date to plan. "Gorgeous" was all he could muster to say when he saw her.

"You look very dapper yourself, love." She mused. Did he ever in a beige suit with a light blue on light blue shirt and tie combination, pocket square to match of course. His hair styled like he effortlessly ran his fingers through it.

"Thank you milady." He said as he kissed her knuckles then making a move to help Hermione with her coat.

* * *

The couple arrived in the city and to the opulent looking restaurant. It featured an enormous crystal chandelier above the center of the round wooden dance floor. The dining tables were scattered around the perimeter of the dance floor. As Hermione and Draco got off of the elevator they met the maitre d' who informed them that their table would be ready in a few moments and directed them to the bar. While there Hermione heard a familiar voice. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Hermione turned in surprise to see Rachel and Joe.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Rachel said with surprise, giving her a hug.

"Rachael, I didn't realize this was where Joe was taking you for your date." Hermione said amused she then turned her head giving a nod she said "Joe."

"Hermione" He said with a dazzling smile. He then extended his had to Draco. "Draco."

"Joe." Draco said shaking his hand. "Spit fire." He said with a wink to Rachel.

"Wolfie." Rachel said sticking her tongue out at Draco. He had an amused smirk on his face.

"Now that we are all actually here, it's silly not to sit together right." Rachel said to the trio. They all nodded in affirmation.

"I'll go see what I can do." Joe said as he planted a kiss on Rachel cheek.

"I should check with you also." Said Hermione giving Draco a wink.

Rachel and Draco watched them walk away, as soon as they were out of ear shot Draco turned to Rachel. "Rachel, have you noticed Hermione behaving strangely as of late?" He asked.

Rachel dropped the smile on her face at the tone of Draco's question. Pondering a moment before answering she thoughtfully said. "She's been rather distracted lately, I think it has to do with the rare book she's been commissioned to find. She's even been in contact with her friend Harry in London."

"Yes she's told me about the book. Do you think it could be something else? Has she ever told about her past?" Draco asked.

"No, not really little tid bits here and there but nothing really to speak of." Rachel said.

Just as Draco was about to continue, Rachel's attention moved from Draco to Joe and Hermione who were just walking up to meet them at the bar. Joe looked at Draco and said. "This lady here is magic, the minute the head chef heard her name he literally started to trip all over himself and gush like a fool. He's moved our seat to the chef's table even threw in a complimentary bottle of champagne." Joe beamed with admiration.

Hermione blushed at the compliment as Draco snaked his arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her temple. "She is truly magical." He said proudly. Hermione let her smile falter a bit then said. "Apparently he reads my blog and admires my honesty. He's has a menu planned with the stipulation of no substitutions."

"A culinary adventure, I'm up for that." Rachel chimed in.

Just then the head waiter came over to guide them to their table. It was a semi-circular booth close to the kitchen with a great view of the dance floor. To the left you could see the Manhattan cityscape. As the couples settled in to the boot, the sommelier brought over the champagne. A second waiter came over with a wooden box, he made a small display of handing the saber to the sommelier. The quartet hushed as the sommelier angled the bottle and aligned the saber against it. In one elegant move the sommelier wielded the saber along the side of the bottle breaking the neck of the bottle as some of the champagne poured out the sommelier then began to pour the sparkling libation into the awaiting glasses. The couples applauded the sommelier's "performance" as he nodded in appreciation the head waiter addressed them running down the menu course by course for the evening. Once done the couples toasted and sipped on the champagne while awaiting their first course.

"'Mi, this is truly extraordinary." Rachel said.

"It's so great to share it with good company." She said with a smile.

The first course arrived as they were about to eat Joe said. "Mangia bene."

"Anche tu" Draco replied.

"Tu parli Italiano?" Joe asked.

"Si, ho vissuto a Roma per alcuni anni." Draco continued. They exchanged a bit more in Italian when Rachel leaned over to Hermione to say. "I have no clue what they are saying but it is dead sexy to hear them speak Italian."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Hermione picked up the napkin from her lap to dab the corners of her mouth. Leaning in closer she said to Rachel. "You should hear the pillow talk. " The two ladies giggled.

"What are you two hens cackling about over there." Draco said.

The smile fell from Hermione's face as narrowed her eyes to Draco. "We are not cackling you git." She said. Draco shot Joe a knowing look as he leaned over to Hermione. In a low whisper that tickled her ear he said. "I know it was something about how my Italian makes you wet."

Hermione's eyes widened as a blush crept up her cheek, pursing her lips together she moved her hand to under the table. Letting her fingers run up the inseam of his pants, Draco flinched slightly at the sensation. She leaned in close to him to said very softly. "Behave or I'll make it hard for you to stand." He leaned away from her to see a devilish smirk as she winked at him.

"You two save it for after dinner." Rachel snickered.

"Yes Mother." Hermione teased back.

* * *

Dinner was phenomenal, each course was better than the last. The head chef came out during dessert to check on the couples. All gave him high praise and Hermione promised that this experience will be the topic of her next blog post. The chef was more than pleased to hear that, Joe even offered him a glass of champagne. The two talked "shop" about the restaurant business, once the drink was done he bid them all a good evening.

Soon the twelve piece band started to play and the couples were on the floor dancing into the night. Rachel and Hermione made a stop to the powder room before leaving. She commented on how though Joe was a great dancer there was something in the way Draco could lead in a dance. Hermione had replied with a touch of pride that it was the fact that he was born to the upper crust back home and that certain things were taught as second nature.

"'Mi this was such a great evening. Thank you so much." Rachel said as they exited to go back to their seats.

"Rache you know it's always a great time with you, and Joe is really wonderful. Sammy did good." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"He sure did, I may have to name my first born after him or at least make him Godfather." She chuckled.

"Well as long as I'm Godmother I don't mind." Hermione mused.

* * *

Back at the table the guys were chatting when the ladies met up with them. "How about we go back to mine for a night cap." Draco offered. The rest of the group agreed and they all made their way to Draco's apartment.

Upon arriving Rachel and Joe could not contain their shared awe of the view from the west wall of the apartment. "Hermione you were not kidding. This beyond amazing." Rachel said as she just gawked out the window.

"I told you it was impressive." Hermione confirmed.

"Man this is epic." Joe said to Draco as he handed him a tumbler of whisky.

"I have to admit it never gets old." Draco agreed.

The couples drank and chatted more. As the hours started to wind down Joe thought it best to head home. Draco called for his driver to drop them off. Saying their farewells they all agreed that it was great to double and that they will do it again in the future.

* * *

Draco excused himself from the room leaving Hermione to watch out into the expansive night time skyline. The city is so gorgeous light up against the blackness of the sky and river. Hermione let her thoughts float to the admission she had to make to Draco. _I have to tell him... it's only fair._ She thought. Just then she felt his arms snake around her waist and his strong body against her back. She leaned into his embrace, the feeling of security quelling her thoughts.

They stood there for a moment. Draco broke the silence by saying. "Come to bed." He took her hand, leading Hermione to the bedroom. She noticed all he had on was a pair of black silk boxers. The glow of the city light reflected off of his alabaster skin accentuating his well toned back. _By Merlin he is beautiful..._ She let the sight of him take over her mind.

Draco turned to Hermione, standing by the foot of the bed he towered over her intensely staring into her eyes. He reached for her again, pulling her body close and closing the distance with a searing kiss. Hermione ran fingers through his hair as Draco wrapped his arm around her body holding her even closer.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Draco said as he peppered kissed on her face and neck. "Tonight I am going to worship you like the Goddess you are." Hermione breath caught in her throat, Draco ran his hands up the length of her arms to her shoulder were the straps of her dress were resting. Pulling them off he helped the fabric as it glided from her body. As the dress fell to the floor Draco got on his knees placing kisses on her body on the way down.

Hermione looked down at Draco giving him a sexy smirk. His hands smoothed up her legs, hooking his thumbs on either side of the lacy fabric of her panties, that rested on her hips, he towed those down to meet her dress on the floor. Draco placed his hand behind her knee guiding her leg to hook on to his shoulder, he kissed her inner thigh up to her delicate folds, gripping her hips he let his tongue lick and lap at her sensitive core. Hermione closed her eyes, tossing her head back and relishing in the sensual sensations Draco was causing her body to feel. Somehow in her reverie she managed to whimper out an 'Oh Draco..."

* * *

 _ **A/n: Close on Chapter 17. I apologize if the Italian portion was not correct I used Google Translate so fans if there are corrections that need to be made please feel free to let me know. I bid you love and light -DAS**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/n: Hello my lovelies! Lately I have been giving you Fluff n Stuff with this story but this chapter has a bit of Meat and Potatoes so, though I am never one to ask for reviews I would love to hear from my wonderful, amazing fans and followers what you think of this chapter. Shameless begging I know but I don't do it so.. Please review._**

 ** _This chapter is dedicated to Carina Malfoy (DramioneLover605) - Thank you for the beautiful review and all your humbling compliments. I want you to know I read your review, ALL of it, like 4 time. So thank you my dear I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Stamp my library card cause these characters are borrowed from JKR._**

* * *

 _In the Heads common room an anxious Hermione waited for Draco to come over. She was glad that Neville was on a date with Luna, leaving her to talk to Draco alone. She was in the little kitchenette putting the finishing touches on her surprise for him. As she heard the door open she stood before it with a plate piled high of minced pies._

 _Draco walked in taking in the offering and giving her a bright smile. "To what to I owe this greeting." He said plucking a pie off of the plate._

 _"This is to thank you. You were right..._ she motioned to the sofa... _It was a difficult conversation but it worked." She said happily._

 _"Ron agreed to get help. I spoke to his family and to Harry ahead of time and told them what was going on. They were all very supportive in fact George and their father Arthur agreed to go with Ron to the meetings." She added._

 _"Meetings?" Draco asked puzzled._

 _Confused about his bewilderment it dawned on her, he most likely never heard of Alcoholics Anonymous. She researched what the wizarding world had in the way of treating things like addiction or psychological trauma and came up with nothing. There were no support groups or outlets that wizards and witches could seek out to help them cope after the war or any traumatic event for that matter. This was something she would help rectify but one thing at a time she thought, one thing at a time._

 _"It's a Muggle form of treatment to help those with addictions cope and recognize better ways of dealing with the emotions that trigger the need to indulge in self-destructive behavior." She said, taking a pie for herself._

 _"So what do they do in these... meetings." Draco inquired._

 _"Mainly they talk in groups, listen to others that have issues, talk through the pain and help each other heal. They praise you when you make a positive decision and are there without judgment when you have a setback." She answered._

 _"Hmm... sounds very beneficial. Hopefully, this will help him appreciate you more." He said with a smirk._

 _She him a snarky look, then said. "I know he will in the long run. Thank you for being a great friend." Hermione said reaching for his hand then placing her head on his shoulder._

 _"Friend." He said looking at their intertwined hands._

 _"Mmm..hmm. Who would have though Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be friends." She said with a chuckle._

 _"Humpfh ... friends." Draco said with a sad smile and a twinge in his chest._

* * *

 _A couple of days later Draco was in the library, he went to meet Hermione in her favorite study space in front of the large window. She sat there as usual lost on a book looking ethereal as the sun cast a halo around her form. He was hanging back by a set of shelves across from where Hermione sat. He was so captivated by the vision before him that he didn't notice Luna flounce up next to him._

 _"She looks really lovely in that light." Luna said._

 _Draco half jumped out of his skin because he was so distracted. Quickly composing himself he replied. "I'm not sure what you mean Lovegood." He said masking his surprise._

 _She looked at Draco, then back to Hermione, then dreamily back to Draco she said. "Oh I see, you are still pretending you don't love her."_

 _"What? I ... we are just ... what?" Draco stammered. Luna's statement left him taken aback._

 _"Friendships are often the basis of great loves. Bye Draco." Luna said fluttering away behind another set of shelves._

 _Draco looked back at Hermione, this time she caught sight of him and waved over to him to join her. He gave her a small smile as he headed in her direction. 'Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would fall in love with Hermione Granger.' He thought to himself, taking a seat in front of her._

* * *

The rising sun cast a golden hue on the couple who lay cozy in the fluffy down comforter. Hermione had woken up to look over and see a sleeping Draco. His face angelic as he slumbered. She laid there just looking at him and feeling truly content. Never in a million years did Hermione ever think that she and Draco could have a civil relationship let alone a romantic one. Yet, here they were in his bed after making love for most of the night. As Hermione gazed at Draco, he said to her, his voice husky from sleep. "Stop staring at me like you want to peel my face off to wear it like a mask."

Shocked by what he just said Hermione scoffed. "That is putrid, I was just admiring my gorgeous prat of a boyfriend."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Draco asked with his eyes still closed and a smirk on his face.

"I also think you're prat." She quipped.

"A gorgeous prat." He replied opening one eye to meet her furrowed brows and pursed lips. "Oh don't be like that Granger." He continued, rolling to the side he pulled Hermione closer to him resting his head on her shoulder and planting kisses on her neck.

"Do you really think all of that will make up for being a prat?" She cooed in his ear.

Draco stopped kissing her neck, moving to make eye contact with her. He clicked his tongue, then said. "No... but this will." Moving the covers over himself he rolled on top of Hermione and started showering her with more kisses, moving down her body, his mouth met a very sensitive spot. At the sensation Hermione let out a breathless _'Gorgeous prat.'_

* * *

Following their morning romp, Draco and Hermione dressed for the day. Draco wanted to stop by the Farmer's Market for the last time of the season. The couple walked spiritedly through the streets to the market. Reaching the corner of the second block on their walk, Draco stood with his hands in his pockets. Hermione instinctively slipped her hand into the gap between his arm and torso. Draco just smiled at the feeling.

At the produce stand, Draco was inspecting the tomatoes. "Frittata?" He asked in Hermione's direction.

"Sure." She said.

Draco finished up with his shopping , Hermione helped to carry a bag. He suggested that they find a secluded place to apparate from. Hermione thinking quickly countered by saying what a lovely day it was and that it would be better just to walk back.

* * *

Once back at Draco's apartment, he and Hermione started to unpack and organize the groceries. While doing so there was a knock on the front door. Draco went open the door and was met by the building's concierge who came by to drop off a delivery Draco missed while he was out. Extending a thanks and a tip Draco walked back to the dining table to examine the contents.

"Anything exciting?" Hermione asked meeting him at the table.

He pulled out a package loosely wrapped in brown paper and handed it to her. Taking it from him she opened it with inquisitive eyes. "It's from my private collection." He stated. "I had my mother send it over from her place in Paris." He went on.

Removing the paper she uncovered a rare 17th century book, a collection of stories, bound in worn brown leather, with faded gold letters pressed on the material. She carefully opened the front cover examining the wording closely. Drawing a breathe she slowly spoke without looking at him.

"Draco... this is... you have this, I've been looking everywhere... there were only a handful of copies... I can't possibly buy this from you. It's worth quite a bit." She managed to get the words out.

"Granger... It's been collecting dust in my room for a while and truly I'm not hard pressed for money these days. I'm not asking you to buy it." He said with a triumphant smile.

"Thank you, Draco... I'm speechless.. Just thank you." She smiled brightly and a slight flush showed on her cheeks.

"I have something else for you." He pulled out another book. "This one isn't so rare, or fragile but I'm sure you will like it just the same." He handed her the other book as she laid the rare antique book down on the table and went to reach for the second offering, but she stopped. Her eyes catching the title... "Hogwarts: A History". A flood of memories consumed her mind, all the scary, awful things she had experienced during her time there. During the war and sometime after. Her breathing quickened and her eyes went cold. She started getting fidgety and Draco noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Granger, this was your favorite book." He said with a half smile but with concern in his eyes. She glanced at him and then at the book several times. Her breathing becoming more labored and her chest heaving. She was frozen and fear spread across her face. Her eyes looking for the nearest way out. Grabbing her coat from the chair next to her she started to make a noise. _No, no magic... no more._ She internalized.

"I... I.. have to go... I .. have to get out of here." Her voice shaky and low mumbling over and over she had to leave as the terror gripped her at the throat, feeling like it was strangling her.

Draco somewhat bothered at her response to his gift dropped the book on the table making a loud plop when it hit the surface. That sound echoed in Hermione's head even louder sounding like the door to a jail cell closing. She stated to panic even more backing away from him and the book. Her eyes unable to focus on anything.

"What do you mean you have to go... we were just about to have brunch..." He was more stern than he intended to be.

"I.. I..I have to get away from here! She yelled sounding like a unfamiliar person to him.

"Get away from here?" He questioned. "Granger, what's going ..." Before he could get the words out she made a B-line to the door and ran out as fast as she could.

"Love wait... Hermione... wait.. what's.." He called after her futilely. Running out the door after her.

She willed her leg to move faster, run faster, away from the fear. _Must escape the fear._ She internalized. Her thighs were burning now. _Why are the bloody steps so far away. Run faster, RUN FASTER!_ She kept silently willing herself. She didn't even hear Draco calling after her. She got to the door of the stairwell and swing it open with force. Stumbling out and on to the steps she ran until she reached the end of the forth set of stairs, her foot missing a step she lost her balance hitting the ground hard. She let out a scream that sent shock wave through Draco.

"GRANGER!" Peering over the railing he saw her curled up in the corner of the platform. "Great Merlin" he voiced. "Hermione, I'm coming love, hang on." His breath labored as he spoke. Practically jumping the entire last set of stairs he crouched down at her side. Draco noticed her clutching her ankle, gently moving Hermione's hand away and seeing that it was already doubling in size compared to the other. She was sobbing uncontrollably, but he surmised it had more to do with her breakdown and less to do with her ankle.

"Hermione.. what's going on?" He asked in a gentle tone. Stroking her shoulder willing her to look at him. When she finally raised her head up to look at him, the look of fear was gone replaced with one of embarrassment and remorse. Her eyes red and slightly puffy from crying.

"I'm s-sorry... D-Draco." She stuttered out trying to calm her breathing. He'd never seen her so shattered. Draco had seen her cry but this was deeper. This was beyond just sad memories... she was scared.. more than scared she was terrified. _What made her act like this, what changed, Hogwarts was a second home to them both._ Rattling off thoughts in his head.

Caressing her tear dampened cheek with the back of his hand. He looked deeply in her eyes... and softly said. "Don't be scared... I'm here, I'm here."

She shook her head in affirmation, taking in a deep breath and lazily opening and closing her eyes. She reached for his hand on her face, gently squeezing it and gave him a forced smile. His intense eyes softened, moving to help her get to her feet when she was about to step down on her left foot she yelped in pain. He took a step back to analyze her. Without a word he guided her arm over his head to rest on his shoulders. Snaking his arms under her knees and around her waist he lifted her up and maneuvered to the stairwell door. Carrying her through the threshold, heading towards the elevator she wrapped her other arm across his chest and nuzzled in to his neck.

"I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot." She whispered into him.

"Don't be... next time I'll get you one of those bloody impersonal gift cards." She felt his face widen and she looked up to meet his smile. She smiled back, this one genuine and appreciative, then put her head back down nuzzling his neck again.

* * *

"Well you are quite lucky Ms. Granger." The doctor told her. "Thankfully your ankle is not broken but you did sprain it pretty badly. You will have to stay off of it for a few days. Keep it elevated and iced. I've prescribed you something for the pain if you need it... remember stay off that foot!" he warned.

"Thank you doctor." She said, her face was flush from embarrassment.

Draco grinned and shook the doctors hand on the way out. "You _were_ lucky." He turned to her. His eyes carrying a little more intensity and concern than a second ago. "You could have bloody well broken your neck!" He put it as strongly as he could without yelling at her. She hung her head down a bit. Shaking her head "yes" she said in a low tone. "I know... I was.. was... taken aback."

"Taken aback." He repeated gruffly "Hermione, you were scared shitless... what happened back there?" He kept his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it... can you take me home?" She asked hoping her voice didn't betray her shaken appearance.

"We'll have to stop by my place first, I left my wand there, I'll heal your ankle and drop you home." He said.

"No" she started to fidget again like she did when she saw the book. "No, no, no." She adverted her eyes from him and just kept shaking her head no.

"What?... Why?.. It will be done in a few minutes and you'll walk fine again." He told her puzzled by her reaction.

"I said no.. NO!" She yelled at him. Startled, he reached for her as she tried to get up but winced in pain as her damaged foot grazed the floor.

"Love, look at yourself, you can barely walk. Let me heal you and you can rest. Why are you being so..." She cut him off

"No, No, NO!" She raised her voice "You go, just go... I'll get Rachael to take me home." She said in a calmer tone. Trying to will her mind to be calm. Trying to shut out the fear welling up in her mind again. Trying to hide the real reason she did not want him to heal her ankle.

"That's crazy, I'm here now, let me heal your bloody ankle and be done with it." He said teetering on the cusp of annoyance by her present actions. He made to scoop her up in his arms again when she struggles and pushed him away.

"Granger, what the hell.. stop being so difficult and let me heal you." He said through his teeth.

"No! Don't touch me... _don't you touch me_!" She said pushing him away as if he were a stranger.

"Granger?" Draco said in a gruff tone.

"NO!" her voice screeched and tears were in her eyes.

He looked at her like she was completely foreign, he didn't recognize this side of her. Never had Draco seen this type of fear from Hermione. Then just as that last drop of patience fell away from him, he realized something. They had only come to the doctor on her insistence, he could have easily just taken her back to his apartment and cast a healing spell but she insisted.. practically begged to see a doctor... _Why? Magic could have saved them the last hour and a half of hassle._ He only reacted to seeing her in pain. Logic was only now setting in his mind. He stared at her trying to put the pieces together in his mind. Until it came to him...It was there all the time he just didn't truly notice. Every time he mentioned anything to do with magic she would get uncomfortable and quickly change the subject. She would practically run in to the other rooms of the house or do some menial chore away from him when he would cast a spell. This had to be the same reason why she freaked out about the book. Why she would not let him heal her... his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Hermione, are you afraid of magic?" He asked slowly.

She looked down ashamed, her eyes welling up with tears. He figured it out. Her secret ripped from her body, leaving her naked and raw, exposed for him to see. A witch afraid of magic, like a huge universal joke. She felt so small at that moment. _Why did he come here? Why? Things were good. Bloody Malfoy!_ She said in her head.

"Look at me Granger." He said hoarsely. She didn't flinch.

"LOOK AT ME!" He commanded.

She slowly raised her head, her eyes welled with tears ready to spring forth. His demeanor softened a little as he went up to her. Holding her face in both hands. Staring deeply in her eyes, searching to see if he was wrong. But, he knew, he knew that was the reason. He tilted his head down, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. She reached up and put her hands over his and let the tears fall. They ran down her face and over both of their hands. Her mind stilled from all the thoughts. He released her face, pulling her into his strong chest wrapping his warming arms around her and soothing her fears away for the moment. She clutched his upper arms and just melted into him. Resting his chin on the crown of her head he slowly questioned her.

"Is this why you left the Ministry?" He asked in a quiet, calm tone.

"Yes." She sniffed. "It was becoming an issue. I would have fits of anxiety... what happened today was nothing compared to what it used to be." Trying not to let her voice crack.

"There were a couple of times when training with the other Aurors that I... I.. They had to sedate me to get me to calm down." She told him holding on tighter and letting a silent sob leave her body. "I made a fresh start here. I had to leave it all behind or ... the fear... would have consumed me." She managed to croak out the last part.

"When was the last time you used your magic?" He asked.

She took a shuttered breathe and said. "Two and a half years ago."

This time he held her a little tighter. "So you do everything the Muggle way?" questioning her.

She leaned back loosening their hold to look him in the eye. "I've lived the past two and a half years as if Hogwarts, the war and my time with the Ministry never happened. As if it were a dream... or a nightmare." She whispered hanging her head down between them. The silence was heavy. He felt the weight of her self-inflicted shame, she kept this secret of who she really was for almost three years and here he is a reminder of that past she so desperately tried to run from. The fear she tried to suppress. He started to feel a level of guilt for bringing those memories to the forefront of her mind.

"Let's go home Granger." He said. "You need to put some ice on that ankle."

She lifted her head up to meet a small grin on his face. There was more to talk about. Volumes to say and understand but not now. Now, he would let her keep the fantasy of her recreated life. But he was determined to have her remember who she really was. To accept and love the magic that lived in her. It was a part of her, a part of her soul. The magic will come back to her and he will show her it would all be ok... _I promise, you will be ok_.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Curtain on Chapter 18. Please let me know your thoughts. A huge, enormous thank you to those who fave, follow, read and review. I know I say it every chapter but know that I am always thankful for the support and the love you share with me on here. It truly means the world to me.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/n: Hello my dears. I apologize in advanced, I'm not very confident in this chapter but I wanted to post somewhat of a transition as well as reaffirm some of my original characters. Tons of dialog.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm just playing dress up.. I own nothing.**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione returned to his apartment. He helped her get comfy on the couch then went to go make them some tea. Hermione was quite the whole trip which carried over to being at home with Draco. Placing the cup on the table next to her and taking a seat at the far end of the couch, he cleared his throat to speak. "Baby, is there anything I can get you?"

Hermione just shook her head and reached for the cup of tea. "Shall I put on the telly for you?" He asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"Something to read perhaps?" He offered.

"No thanks." She replied staring into the cup.

"'Mi, please... what can I do?" Draco asked.

"I just need to rest, that is all." She said sadly.

After moments of silence and a few sips of tea, she put down the cup on the table then moved to get the crutches next to the couch, attempting to stand. "Woman, do you have to do everything yourself?" Draco stated. "Let me help you, whatever it is I can do it for you." Making a motion to stand.

"You can't do everything for me Draco." She bit out, getting up off the couch. Trying to coordinate her feet and the crutches.

"Great Merlin Granger, you are being stubborn." He retorted.

Huffing in annoyance Hermione shot him a look. "I have to pee Draco... would you like to transfer my bladder into you and do it for me?" She proclaimed.

"Oh." Draco said a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's fine." She grumbled heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

While Hermione was in the restroom Draco took the opportunity to inform Rachel about Hermione's injury.

"Oh my God, Draco! Is she ok? What can I do, should I bring you guys something?" Rachel questioned nervously.

"I'm not sure she is up for visitors right now, but maybe around dinner you can come by." Draco said.

"Ok, just let me know if anything changes. I'll see you guys later." She affirmed.

Rachel placed the phone on the table. She held the edge to steady herself, feeling two strong arms around her waist as Joe nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong bella?" Joe asked.

Leaning into his embrace Rachel told Joe of Hermione's accident. "Do you want to postpone our day so you can be with her?" Joe questioned.

"No, Draco said she may not be up for visitors at the moment but maybe by dinner we can drop by." She said turning in his arms to face him.

"So what shall we do today? I was thinking we could do a little shopping, maybe you can help me in the kitchen again." He said with a smile, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rachel let out a low groan, breaking away from Joe she went to answer the door. Standing before her was an older reflection of herself with the same summer sky blue eyes and curly hair, though the older woman's was salt and pepper colored.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I'm fine, I mean my only child barely visits me." The elder woman said, pushing her way into the loft.

Rachel huffed. "Mother, I have been busy. There was organizing the party, working at the book store and..." She was cut off.

"Too busy for your own Mother... please... ( _turning to notice Joe standing by the dining table_ ) Oh you have company. Now I see why you are busy." Rachel's Mother said.

"Mother, please. I would like you to meet Giuseppe Martinelli and before you ask, yes we are seeing one another." Rachel said trying to contain her annoyance.

Joe extended his hand to Mrs. Lowell and flashed her his signature ice melting smile. Mrs. Lowell took his hand with her right then yanking him down closer to her face, she cupped his chin with the other moving his face to and fro. "With his looks I'd be busy too." She said.

"Mother!" Rachel said aghast.

Joe chuckled lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lowell, please call me Joe." He said smoothly.

"Ok Joe, Martinelli... any relation to the restaurant?" Asked Mrs. Lowell.

"It's my Mother's." Joe said beaming with pride.

"She makes an excellent smothered pork chop there. Any chance you'll share the recipe?" She inquired.

Laughing at her brashness, Joe simply said. "Sorry, it stays in the family, but I would be willing to make it for you whenever you like."

Mrs. Lowell looked at him with narrow eyes then her facade cracked and she smiled. "Deal! By the way call me Paulina." She announced.

"Mother since when do you eat pork." Rachel questioned.

"Oh, I haven't kept Kosher since your Father passed." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Why do I keep Kosher then?" Rachel asked.

"Because you have to learn the rules before you can break them." Paulina said plainly.

Rachel looked a Joe puzzled. Joe just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Mother I'm sorry, would you like to sit, can I get you a drink?" Rachel offered.

"Yes darling that would be lovely. Something hot, it's chilly out there." Said Paulina as she moved towards the sofa.

* * *

Hermione was gone for quite some time now and Draco was beginning to grow concerned. He headed over to the bathroom door giving it a gentle knock, he called her name. Listening closely he heard her softly sob.

"'Mi, I'm coming in." He said opening the door to see her in front of the sink bracing herself on the counter, head hanging down.

"Oh baby, come here." Reaching for her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest.

Standing in their hold for a few moments, Draco smoothing his hands on her back, he spoke. "Love, sit up here, I'll get your medicine." Helping her sit on the counter top.

"Draco wait." She started. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry to put you through all of this..." Draco cut her off.

"'Mi, It's fine. I'm just relived it was not worse." He said stroking her cheek.

"No it's not, it's more than that..." She began but he stepped back to her, placing his hands on either side of her face and touching her lips with his thumbs he said. "I understand that my girlfriend can be a bit clumsy." Giving her a knowing look. She furrowed her brows. _What is he playing at?_ She though, taking a beat and staring it to those mesmerizing grey eyes it dawned on her.

"I guess I've always been a bit of a klutz." She said with a relived sigh as she ran her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck to coax him closer to place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

After taking her medicine and a healthy portion of a homemade Frittata, courtesy of her culinary talented boyfriend, Hermione got cozy with Draco on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Dray." She said.

"Dray?... no." He said.

"Drake." She said.

"Drake? ... no." He said.

"D" She said.

"Only Blaise calls me that." He replied.

"Oh Drakiepoo." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"That's vile, what are you trying to do?" He asked amused.

"Well you call me by my nickname so I was trying to return the favor." She replied with giggle.

"I think those drugs are warping your mind Granger. Draco is just fine." He said with a chuckle. She sat up took look at him flashing an amused smirk. He leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. Then pulling her back to him he said. "Get some rest 'Mi."

* * *

Joe, Rachel and Paulina chatted for a while. Paulina shared some stories about Rachel much to her chagrin. Joe just chuckled at their exchange. Rachel noted the time and realized that they talked well past lunch.

"Mother, shall we go to the diner, are you up for a corned beef sandwich?" Rachel asked.

"That's a good idea dear, and some Matzo ball soup. Warms the soul." She said with a wave.

"Is that ok with you Joe?" Rachel questioned.

"Fine with me bella." Joe said with a wink.

Moving to gather their coats, the trio headed out the door and to the deli a few block away. Once settled in to the booth, the waitress came by to take their orders. While waiting for their meals, Paulina took the opportunity to invite Joe over for Thanksgiving dinner.

"I would love it if you would come over dear. Will Hermione be joining us again Rache?" Paulina asked.

"I'll have to check, she's sprained her ankle pretty badly earlier today. If she is up for company later, I will ask her and Draco if that is ok?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh darling why am I just hearing about this now? We should bring something to them when we are done here..." Paulina was cut off.

"Mother, I'm not sure if she would be up for company... Maybe we should just drop off the food and catch up with her later in the week." Rachel suggested.

"Oh nonsense, we won't stay long but we have to see if she is ok." Paulina reasoned.

Rachel sighed deeply, "Ok Mother, I'll let Hermione know we will drop in to see her. But please behave." Rachel pleaded.

"Rache, I always behave. Right Joe?" Paulina cornered Joe with her comment leaving him a bit wide eyed. Just as Joe was formulating his answer the food runners came with their plates, saving him from answering the peculiar question.

* * *

Right before Rachel and company finished their dinner, she sent a text to Draco to make sure they were up for visitors. Once Draco confirmed, she placed an order for two steaming hot pastrami sandwiches on rye bread mustard on the side. Joe snagged the bill before Rachel could even protest. Once the bill was paid they all made their way in to the crisp night air. Autumn was quickly fading away in to Winter and soon enough the holidays would be here.

Joe hailed a cab to take them Draco's apartment. Quickly piling into the awaiting taxi, they soon arrived in front of Draco's apartment building.

"Rache, did Hermione move?" Paulina asked.

Giving her Mother a warm smile she replied. "No Mother, this is Draco Malfoy's apartment building."

"Draco Malfoy... as in Malfoy Enterprises? Rachel you are friends with a multi-millionaire? You truly have been busy dear." Paulina said.

"Well Mother, that's how I roll." Rachel said nonchalantly causing Joe to chuckle at them.

Meanwhile, Draco was tidying up before their guest arrived upstairs. In moments there was a knock on the door, Draco went to greet them. "Spit fire!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"Wolfie!" Rachel said in the same tone. Draco gestured for them to enter as Rachel continued. "Draco, may I present my mother Paulina Lowell." Draco took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Charming to meet you Mrs. Lowell, welcome to my home." Draco was very debonair in his greeting. Paulina was so taken aback by his manner that all she could muster was a simple "Pleasure." Draco then greeted Joe with some familiarity. "Ciao amico mio." Reaching out to shake his hand.

Joe warmly replied." Saluti amico , la cena è servita." Handing him the bag with the sandwhiches.

Rachel taking note of Hermione on the couch padded over to her and started to fuss like a mother hen. "Oh 'Mione, I'm so sorry to hear of your accident. Are you in a lot of pain, can I get you anything?" Rachel said taking up the olive green throw that was already spread over her legs to then spread it over her again and tucking the ends under Hermione's legs.

"Rachel, I'm fine. Draco has been taking good care of me. I just had a nap... is that pastrami I smell." Hermione said unconsiously licking her lips.

Rachel just smiled brightly at her friend. "Of course I would bring your favorite when you need some comfort."

Hermione reached for her hand and gave it a thankful squeeze. "Hermione, dear are you sure you are alright?" Asked a still concered Paulina.

Flashing a smile in the older woman's direction, Hermione said. "Yes Mom, I'm sure. Just quite hungry, those pain killers really give you an appitite." She ended with a soft chuckle.

"Well that is good to hear and speaking of food, can I expect you at our house for Thanksgiving?" Paulina asked.

"Oh for sure! I'm looking forward to it, I should be well out of this cast and bandage by then." Hermione answered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are more than welcome too. My home is... _(searching for the right word)_ humble, but the food is excellent." Paulina offered.

Draco looked up from his sandwhich to say. "Mrs. Lowell, I'm sure your home is quite lovely. It would be an honor to sit at your table this holiday... Oh, and please call me Draco." Ending with a bright smile.

"Draco, you flatter me. Please call me Paulina." She returned the smile.

"Oh Rache, show your mother the view." Hermione said pointing to the window wall. Joe jumped to his feet to help the older woman to hers as they followed Rahel to the other side of the room.

"My word Draco, you should charge a fee to see this view." Paulina said in an astonished tone of the overwhelming view of the cityscape at night.

"You know Paulina, I just might start." Draco said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Close chapter 19. I know it was short :( But that is just how this played out in my mind. Next chapter will be better for sure. Thank you as always for taking the time to read, follow, like and review. You make this kid feel so super special. BTW, who's excited for the new Harry Potter book? I know for sure I am...lol -DAS**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/n: Greetings my lovelies. I present to you Chapter 20. I would like to dedicate this to Juu Malfoy, Neferatu and my beta Gia1802.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Damn DAS you ain't no JKR**_

* * *

Monday morning greeted our couple with Hermione still wrapped up in the comfy blankets on Draco's bed, while he was readying himself for work. As he was shuffling between the closets and the bathroom, Hermione opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of a shirtless Draco in just his dress slacks with his hair damp and disheveled. _'I can wake up to that sight every morning_ ,' she thought a small smile playing on her lips. While she started to stretch and stir, Draco took a few strides towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned in to bury his head in the crook of her neck to plant kisses there.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" Draco asked leaning back to button his shirt.

"Mmmm-Hmm, very well." Hermione replied with a bright smile, reaching to fix his shirt collar.

Chuckling at her, Draco said. "Very good then. Listen Emily will be by around ten to help you while I'm at the office. I will try to leave early to make dinner."

"Who's Emily?" She asked her brows furrowed.

Giving her an understanding smile Draco simply explained. "She's the nurse from the doctor's office that I hired to help you while I am not here for the next few days."

"Oh, Draco you didn't have to do that. I can manage until you come back home... I." She said as Draco cut her off.

"Woman, the last thing I need to come home to is you on the floor with another sprained ankle. Use the help." Draco said sternly.

"When did you get so bloody bossy?" Hermione said with a pout.

Giving her a wicked smirk. "Oh, love, I learned it from you." He said leaning over to kiss her nose.

* * *

 _Sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione had her head buried in her Alchemy text book. She was absent mindedly eating her toast when she felt a sudden presence next to her. Looking up she was met with the face of Blaise Zabini, his obsidian colored eyes were filled with concern._

 _"Good morning Blaise." She said. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Have you read the Prophet today?" He asked skipping the pleasantries and getting to the point of his appearance._

 _"No... (turning her head to Seamus) She said. "Oi, Sea, can I take a look at the front page?" Seamus obliged and levitated the paper towards her. Picking it up she was met by the ghastly sight of Lucius Malfoy's face looking drawn and full of disdain. She dropped the paper as if it had scalded her hands. Blaise picked it up to show her the headline._

 _"He's out, Granger, Lucius is out of Azkaban." He said with a coldness to his tone._

 _"Does Draco know? I have not seen him this past weekend..." She started to question but Blaise cut her off._

 _"He was at the Manor... he... Granger he's been quiet. Too quiet ... scary quiet. You have to..." It was her turn to cut him off._

 _"Take me to him." She said her voice laced with worry. She knew when he shut himself off to the world it was when he needed someone the most. Draco was complex, he spent years building walls and facades to hide his true feelings and mask any hurt or pain. To have to face the man that breed and beat into you the prejudices and the dishonorable loyalties of his own beliefs day in, day out from birth. To be offered as a proverbial sacrifice to a mad man with a vicious vendetta against people with the same shared lineage as himself. The man that spoon fed Draco messages of hate against people he had now come accept even befriend. Even with all that you still idolized and adored and called that man 'Father', he was his hero, a disillusioned hero. To face the conflict of emotions both love and loathing, that kind of truth made Draco scary quite._

 _Blaise led Hermione into the Slytherin common room and up to the dorm that he shared with Draco. The curtains were drawn around the four poster bed. Blaise just nodded in the direction of Draco's bed, Hermione nodded in affirmation._

 _"Oi, D, you have a visitor," Blaise called out._

 _"Go away, I'm in no mood for company," Draco said._

 _Hermione turned to Blaise and placed a hand on his chest whispering that he should leave, she could handle Draco alone. Tilting his head, Blaise made a move to exit the room. Once the door was closed Hermione placed a silencing charm on the room. She tentatively approached Draco's bed and with unsteady hands drew back the side curtain. Draco was lying on the bed, legs stretched out and crossed. His arms behind his head and eyes closed. Hermione just let her eyes drag down the sight of his form._

 _"Draco." She said a slight shake in her voice due to the anticipated backlash of invading his privacy, plus the total disregard for his request to be left alone._

 _"Granger." He said dryly. Opening his eyes to look at her. His eyes seemed to glow in the low light piercing into her own, sending a shiver down her spine. Hermione cleared her throat then spoke. "I read about your father's release. Blaise said you saw him over the weekend..."_

 _At that statement Draco sat up, huffing in irritation he cut her off by saying."Bloody nosey Italian git."_

 _"Draco, Blaise is your friend and he cares, as do I." Hermione chastised him. Draco just glanced at her, locking his jaw he scowled. "You care." He grit out the words._

 _"Y-yes, Draco, I care about you. We're friends... at least I..."She began to say but was cut short as Draco grabbed her face, her lips just centimeters from his own. Their eyes dancing between each other's lips and eyes. His grey orbs tracing the curves of her face. Hermione nervously bit her bottom lip. Just then Draco let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him in a hug. He said to her in a low tone."We are, Granger, we are."_

 _"Tell me what happened this weekend?" She asked still locked in their embrace._

 _"I'm still a fucking coward." His voice muffled as he spoke into her shoulder._

 _Moving away to break their hug, Hermione looked to catch Draco's eyes. "What do you mean? You are not a coward." She tried to reason._

 _"Are you kidding me Granger, look at these." He said, grabbing her sleeve that covered her "Mudblood" scar pulling it up to expose it and then lifting up his own sleeve to show off his Dark Mark side by side. "How am I not a coward. These are perfect examples of my attempts at self preservation and... I... I did it again." He continued putting her arm down._

 _Hermione pulled her sleeve down to cover the scar. "These marks don't mean anything. You cannot give them power over you. Draco, you didn't carve that word into my arm." She was cut off by Draco._

 _"I know that but I just watched that bitch do it. I stood there watching, too scared to stop her, too much of a self preserving coward to go against my family. He would have killed me and my mother if I stopped it. I... I'm not brave, I'm not a hero Granger." Draco argued._

 _She looked at him, taking in the full measure of what he had said to her. "Fine, Draco Malfoy, you are not a hero. You are an indirect hero,'' He cocked his eyebrow at that. ''By your_

 _'self preserving' actions that day, it kept both you and Narcissa alive. By staying alive you were both able to help Harry defeat Voldermort. That ineffective action that you call cowardly, actually was a benefit to everyone in the Wizarding World. So, for you to say that you are not a hero is false. You have nothing to be ashamed of Draco." She said holding his shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze._

 _Draco pursed his lips as he thought about what she said. Then the memories of the weekend flooded his mind and he huffed in annoyance again. "I can accept your reasoning there, even though I can never forgive myself, but what happened this weekend may take me even longer." He stated._

 _"What happened?" She asked again._

 _"I... I let my self preservation take over my judgment again." He huffed laying back down on the bed._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked pressing him to explain himself._

 _Letting out another heavy sigh he said. "I am not used to being... financially unstable."_

 _"What?" She questioned, wondering what that had to do with anything._

 _"I can't be poor like the Weasleys, Granger." He said gruffly._

 _"Draco, that's unkind..." She started and he cut her off._

 _"It may be unkind, as you say, but again... look at me... I've never known life any other way, Hermione. My family has always been wealthy, only now I know where most of this wealth came from and what type of people it was used to fund, it makes me sick. But, I could not say no. I could not stop myself from signing the papers and taking over my family's fortune. Now I have several vaults at Gringotts full of blood money." He said annoyance laced his tone._

 _"Oh..." Hermione replied. "So you are upset that you've stayed rich?" She asked._

 _Draco glared at her. "It's more than that Granger, I'm angry I let him manipulate me in to taking over the tainted fortune. I'm mad at myself that I once again, was too much of a coward to change my fate. I can't break the cycle." He explained._

 _"You should wash the money then." She stated simply._

 _Looking at her incredulously. "The money is not actually dirty you know." He said dryly._

 _It was now her turn to huff in annoyance. "I know that jerk, I'm saying if you feel that the money you have has 'bad energy' then change it. Start investing the money to where it can do some good and that you can turn a profit from. Bring in money with good energy that has and can help better people's lives. There are so many people you can help." She said with a victorious tone._

 _Draco paused contemplating just what she had said. It made sense, he would invest in companies around the globe that were beneficial to mankind and in turn wash away the bad energy of the money with the good. No wonder this woman is the brightest witch of our age. Sitting up from the bed Draco regarded Hermione. Then threw his arms around her. "Thank you... my friend." He said in a more relaxed tone._

 _"That's what friends do Draco." Hermione simply said._

* * *

Draco arrived at his office, walking up to Ruby's desk he greeted her with a small smile. "Good morning Ruby, I trust you had a good weekend." He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, my weekend was well and yours?" She replied. With that his expression changed as he spoke.

"Come with me please." He said ushering her into his office.

"Is something the matter?" She asked as he guided her to sit on the sofa. Putting away his coat and levitating his briefcase to the desk he took a seat on one of the chairs next to where Ruby sat on the sofa.

"Something did happen but for now I would like you to keep it between the two of us." He began.

"Of course Draco dear. You know what you tell me goes no further." Ruby said in an understanding tone.

He gave her a light chuckle, "You know, you sound like your cousin when you call me by my given name, whenever the Headmistress of Hogwarts would say it." He said with fondness. Ruby smiled at that. "Do you recall at any time after the first Wizarding War, witches or wizards afraid of using their magic?" He asked.

Ruby regarded him as she carefully thought, she slowly said. "There were... rumors... mainly about a few Muggle-born witches and wizards would simply stop using their magic. Some were said to have left the realm altogether. Most concluded that it was easier for them to do than Purebloods since Purebloods knew no other way of life. Why do you ask, dear?"

Draco pursed his lips at this and said. "Hermione is afraid of magic, so much so that she as not used it in almost three years."

"Oh my, that is rather unfortunate. Minerva said she was the brightest witch for her age and quite powerful too." Ruby said sympathetically.

"I need to know what happened. After graduation things were pretty much set for the both of us really. We did drift apart as our lives after Hogwarts progressed but I had no idea what she had been through since then.'' Taking a deep sigh he said. ''Ruby, clear my schedule for the day. I have to go see Potter and get to the bottom of what happened to Hermione."

Ruby flashed a proud smile at Draco. "Yes sir, I will shuffle things around for you and request the port key immediately. Charles should have that for you in about half an hour." The two of them stood together, Ruby gave Draco a pat on the arm, and left his office.

* * *

In half an hour Draco was at the British Ministry of Magic. He bypassed the insufferable receptionist Angelica and headed straight for Harry Potter's office. Draco didn't bother to knock this time, walking right in and taking a seat, his grey eyes shooting daggers at Harry.

"Do come in, Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me that Hermione's afraid of magic." Draco began as he put aside any pleasantries.

"It was not for me to tell, which, judging by your presence she has already," Harry replied.

"Yes, after taking a tumble down a flight of stairs,' Harry's face blanched out of shock as he was about to stand Draco continued. 'Relax, she's fine, just a sprained ankle is all, but it could have been worse."

"Look, I wanted to tell you but it had to come from her, she swore me not to say anything," Harry said relaxing in his chair once more.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I thought she told you?" Harry questioned.

"No, she told me that she was afraid of magic and that she had a break down, I want to hear the whole story of what happened." Draco stated dryly.

"You should ask her." Harry said.

"Oh fuck this run around when we talk Potter, tell me what the fuck happened to my girlfriend before she moved to New York so I can help her.' Harry sat silent. 'Potter I love her, this fear changes nothing. I want to help her, help me help her"

Sighing loudly, Harry began to relay the events of her first major breakdown. "She was training extra hard to get into the Auror program. She wanted a change and a chance to get away from home while still working for the ministry. The position she'd had at the time did not afford that, plus with the news of her infertility coupled with her failed relationship with Ron she needed a more hands on kind of fight.

During one of our practice sessions things were going good, it was a normal session the drills were going smoothly. Then she lost focus for a second. Something flashed in her mind. A hex caught her in the same area that the injuries she sustained from the curse Dolohov hit her with when we were in the Ministry right before the war. Then it went downhill from there. She let the memory of that night take over her mind. I knew she was exhausted. I saw it in her face but she just said 'everything was fine' and I left it alone. When one of the other trainees tried to check on her... I didn't think anything of it, the girl had long, black curly hair and when she knelt down to check on Hermione her hair brushed against Hermione's arm. She said when she looked up she thought it was Belatrix. She started screaming like she did that night. We...we did everything to try to calm her down, she was so far in her mind of the things that happened to her.

Draco I swear, I didn't know that would happen to her. I didn't know that she was pushing herself so hard. Between the mental exertion, keeping up with her job, the break up with Ron, lack of sleep, training and the haunting from the past. She just lost it. Hermione knows wandless magic, she was using it against the other trainees to 'escape'. We had to sedate her before she hurt herself or anyone else.

I've never seen her that broken. I didn't even know she was leaving until the I walked in on her packing up her office. Harry laid out the events for Draco. The only thing both men could do after Harry concluded his story was to just sit in silence and let the situation absorb in.

"Funny she said years ago that the Wizarding World didn't have the means to help themselves cope with traumatic events. She wanted to change that." Draco said finally breaking the long pause of silence.

"She was able to set up the ground work for it but it never really came to fruition after she left." Harry replied there was a heavy pause before Harry spoke again. "Malfoy... what changed?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"When did you realize..." Harry was cut off by Draco.

"She cared about me in spite of all my flaws. After years of trying to tear her down she took the time to build me up. Hermione is my lighthouse. I was a ship adrift on the dark sea and she was the lighthouse to guide me home. She even called me an 'indirect hero' once, no one has ever called me a hero in my life. She made me want to become a better man. I in turn want to be the best man for her." Draco stated.

Harry took a moment to regard his old nemesis. Taking in the fact that the man before him now was no longer the spoiled, self-preserving git. "I trust if anyone can help Hermione overcome her fear of magic, it's you." Harry said.

"I appreciate your time... Harry." Draco said as he stood up to head towards the door.

"Thank you...Draco." Harry replied.

* * *

Draco arrived back to his office. Taking the time to make a few notations and readying some files for work the next day. He checked the time and sent a quick text to Hermione.

 _Hey love, finishing up now.  
Heading to the butcher shop then home to you.  
Yours always, DM_

As Hermione read the message she thought of how his proper manners seemed to shine through every aspect. She let out a sigh as she stretched out in the sofa. Emily was just in the other room draining the bath. Walking in to check on Hermione, she offered her some tea. "That would be lovely Emily, thank you and thank you for all your help today." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh you are very welcome, Hermione. It was my pleasure." Emily replied proceeding to the kitchen to make the tea.

"Draco said he would be home soon." Hermione called over the Emily.

"That works out well, I'll have enough time to change before dinner with my folks. Their anniversary is tonight." Emily said making pleasant small talk.

"How many years have they been together?" Hermione asked.

"Today will be thirty-five years strong." Emily said brightly. "I'd love to have a relationship like theirs. Meeting the right person is tough now-a-days." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Very true, but don't worry the right one will come along." Hermione smiled at her and she was handed a cup of tea.

"You seem to have found Mr. Right." Emily said with a chuckle.

Hermione chuckled at that. "If you knew our history, you never would have guessed he was." She replied sipping her tea.

A little while later Draco walked in. "Honey, I'm home." He announced. Emily met him at the door to take the grocery bag from him. Draco gave her a nod and wink in appreciation. Walking over to Hermione, he sat on the edge of the sofa. "I've always wanted to say that. How was your day?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione laughed at him. "I'm glad it was to me. Today was good, Emily is a great help. How was your day?" She asked.

"You know the usual make a deal, change the world." He said nonchalantly waving his hand in the air. "I'm just going to change and get dinner started. Steak tonight." He concluded grey eyes sparkling as he looked at Hermione.

"You're the chef, love." Hermione replied smoothing her hand on his cheek.

Draco rose up from the couch to head to Emily. "There'll be enough for three, care to join us?" He offered.

Emily smiled at him and said. "That is very kind, Mr. Malfoy, but I have dinner plans with my parents."

"Very well Emily, enjoy your evening." He replied with a smile.

As Emily walked out she said to Hermione. "Same time tomorrow, Hermione?"

Hermione gave her a bright smile. "Yes Emily, same time."

* * *

 _ **A/n: So we close on Chapter 20. I do hope you all liked it. I feel this was so much better than the last. Thank you all for taking the time to read, fav, follow and review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/n: Hello all, I'm not sure where Summer went but it sure did not go into me writing more ... booo! I present to you Chapter 21.**_ __

 _ **Thanks to my Beta: Gia1802**_

 _ **Disclaimer: La la la la it's JK's world!**_

* * *

The trees were becoming sparse as Autumn's glory was fading into Winter's cold grasp. Wednesday morning, Hermione awoke early while Draco was in the shower. She hobbled along on her crutches to the other bathroom to freshen up before limping to the kitchen to make a light breakfast. Emily had helped her to coordinate better on her crutches though by the end of the week she would be able to remove the cast and bandage. Making herself comfy on the sofa she picked up a book and absent mindedly ate her toast.

A few moments later Draco emerged from the room clad in navy blue slacks, sharply pressed white dress shirt and red suspenders.

"Good morning, baby, you're up early." He said buttoning the cuff of his shirt.

"Good morning, the suspenders are a nice touch." She commented.

"Keeping it fresh for you." He said with a wink.

"Me? Funny because I prefer you with not a stitch on." She said nonchalantly just peeking over the book in her hands. A sexy smirk on her lips.

There was a quick look of shock on Draco's face that then quickly changed to a sultry smirk, he stopped buttoning his shirt cuff and started to unbutton the other. Taking a couple of strides towards her to pluck the book out of Hermione's hands, he tossed it on the table before his body was on top of her. She let out a squeal from the barrage of kisses Draco started planting on her neck and jaw line. He sat up gently wrapping her legs around his hips as Hermione started to unbutton his shirt. He looked down at her, lust filled in his sliver eyes, thumbing off his red suspenders then shrugging out of his not so sharply pressed shirt he leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione let out a low moan as their kiss deepened. Draco groaned. "Wait... _(kiss)_ ...not here." He broke their kiss, Hermione let out a huff as he moved to get up off of the couch. Draco leaned over and said. "Hold on to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her bridal style, carrying her into the bed room. She nuzzled his neck, letting her tongue flick and tease his ear lobe she whispered. "Aren't you going to be late for your meeting"

Laying her down on the bed gently he said. "The perks of owing the company, I can be late to my own bloody meetings." Ending with a brief kiss. Draco made quick work of disrobing them both. Climbing on the bed over Hermione, into her awaiting arms he smoothed his hands up her thighs as she ran her fingers in his hair. Their lips meeting again as their passion spilled over.

An hour or so later, Draco left a very sated Hermione asleep in his bed as he headed off to work. Half an hour later Hermione managed to shrug on her robe to greet Emily at the door.

"Good morning, Emily." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Morning, Hermione, did you just wake up? She questioned.

"Um... yes." Hermione replied sheepishly her cheeks growing red as she hobbled to the sofa. "How was your evening?" She asked.

"Oh, it was... somewhat eventful." Emily tried to contain her gushing emotions.

"That look on you face says otherwise... spill it!" Hermione insisted.

Hanging her coat on the rack, Emily sat down across from Hermione and relayed the events of her meeting a very nice gentleman at local restaurant while having dinner with her friends. "Mi, he's so down to earth, very polite and he can make me laugh. I my cheeks hurt by the time I left. We have a date tonight." Emily beamed.

Giving her a warm smile, Hermione said. "That is so brilliant, see you never know he could be Mr. Right."

The ladies laughed at that as Emily went to draw Hermione a bath.

* * *

Later in the evening Draco arrived home. "Hey, love, look who I scooped up on the way home." He said as a very excited Rachel brushed past him through the door.

"'Mione!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel!" Hermione mocked her tone.

"You know you've missed me!" Rachel said as she gave Hermione a squeeze around her shoulders. Hermione leaned into the hug as she laughed at her friend conceding."Yes of course I have... two more days and I get rid of this stupid cast."

"You'll be cutting a rug in no time." Joe chimed in as he kissed Hermione's cheeks in greeting after handing Draco the bag of groceries.

Hermione smiled at Joe and said. "Are you keeping this one in line for me... she a handful you know."

"I'm sitting right here." Rachel huffed.

Realizing that Emily was sitting there looking amused, Hermione introduced her to Joe and Rachel. "Are you keeping her in line?" Rachel asked Emily, teasing Hermione.

"I've been a model patient, tell them, Emily." Hermione turned her nose up and held her head a bit higher.

Just then, Draco appeared with a tray of drinks for everyone. "She's a horrid bedmate, stealing all the covers." He said giving her a peck on her nose as she wrinkled it at him.

"Says the man that likes to sleep in an ice box." Hermione said shooting Draco a scowl.

"Now, now children behave... we still have dinner to make." Rachel said in her best mothering tone.

"He started it." Hermione teased. Draco leaned close to Hermione's ear to whisper. "And I'll finish it tonight." Leaning back to give her a cheeky grin and a wink. Hermione just pursed her lips trying to control the heat rising in her cheeks, hastily changing the subject as she asked, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

Emily said her goodbyes to everyone as the four made their way to the kitchen. Rachel and Hermione perched themselves on the bar stools as Draco and Joe set up to prepare their meal. Joe brought over some fresh made pasta from the restaurant. He was filing the pot with water as Draco was chopping garlic for the sauce.

"Don't forget the oil." Hermione said.

"For the pasta? You don't put oil in the pasta water." Joe said matter of fact.

Hermione had a puzzled look as Rachel chimed in. "Of course you do, how else do you cook pasta?"

"Not with oil in the water." Draco said with a note of sarcasm. "Back seat chefs"

Rachel and Hermione stuck their tongues out at Draco for his snarky comments. Draco just smirked that them. Rachel hopped off the stool to grab their glasses of wine from the coffee table. Resting herself next to Hermione again she asked. "Are you going to be making your chestnut dressing again this year?"

Hermione swallowed her sip of wine then replied. "Yes, I know how much your Mother loves it."

Draco came over with a wooden spoon dipped in sauce for Hermione to try. Looking over to Rachel he asked. "What should I bring?"

"Oh, dessert would be good. Mother's making the turkey, I'll make the mashed potatoes and gravy, 'Mi is bringing the dressing and Joe is making butternut squash gnocchi." Rachel listed off the menu.

"With a creamy pesto." Joe chimed sending a flirty wink to Rachel causing her to blush as she eyed his sexy features.

Joe and Rachel have been inseparable since they met at the Halloween party. There were times she wanted to pinch herself that this gorgeous Italian God seemed to never tire of her company. He was not only a gentleman but he was funny, caring and supportive. Joe was just as enamored with Rachel, he meant what he said about liking them fiery. He loved that she was so dynamic, passionate, quick witted and definitely sexy. Rachel had a wisdom beyond her years and Joe really appreciated her advice when he would seek it.

* * *

After a deliciously filling meal of spicy sausage in Sunday sauce over fresh made spaghetti and homemade garlic knots, the couples gathered in the living room sipping wine and chatting about everything and nothing. Hermione grew quiet, taking in the scene of her friends and Draco. She was quite content with the life she has carved out for herself here in New York. She had her business, a great set of friends and acquaintances. She had made a mark in the community, being a part of Sammy's literacy programs and the blog she wrote. Now with the addition of Draco things seemed to be falling into place. However, the nagging feeling that part of her was missing started to bubble under the surface.

Her magic was the source of both happiness and fear. She thought back to when she realized that she had magical powers. It started with little things like making her pencil stand on its pointed side or levitating her books from off a high shelf. The day she was visited by Professor, now Headmistress, McGonagall and then receiving her letter to Hogwarts she was beyond excited for a place to belong.

Hogwarts... It would always be a home away from home yet the road needed to stay far away. It needed to be a long road, a great distance for her now. So many things happened there. Meeting Harry and Ron, the magic she learned to wield, the relationships she built, the library. So many good things and then so many awful things. The danger of being a Muggle born witch, her best friend being chased by a blood thirsty mad man and his despicable followers. The fears of ridicule and the torture because of her heritage and then the loss. The loss of so many that she had come to love as a second family.

In her present silence, she was wrestling with the choice of the comfort of her new quite life and that of a life with magic, having to face her fears of the power that lived within her and trust that she would never have to face the dark side of that world. Was she ready to face that world again? Was she ready to use her magic again? Would she be able to control her reactions if she tried?

Draco noticed that Hermione was no longer participating in the conversation. Reaching out to touch her hand, Hermione jumped at the sudden contact. She blinked a few time then sent Draco an apologetic look. He reached for her hand once again and this time she laced her fingers in his. Rachel's keen eyes caught their exchange and took that as the queue to end the evening. She hopped to her feet to help Draco carry the glasses and dessert dishes to the sink. Leaning closer as they organized the wears she whispered to him. "Are you sure Hermione's ok?"

Draco eyed Rachel for a minute, just enough time to choose the best answer. He didn't want to lie really but there are things, such as magic, that couldn't be mentioned and definitely not demonstrated in the Muggle world. Giving her a small smile he replied. "She will be fine and back to herself in no time. Don't worry, Spit fire, I won't let anything happen to our girl."

Giving Draco an appreciative smile, Rachel patted his shoulder then said. "You're a good man, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

After a rather long week of being helped hand over foot Hermione was ready to have her cast and bandage removed. Once Draco left for work and Emily arrived at the apartment, the two women made it downstairs to the awaiting car to take them to the doctor. Timothy, the cheeky doorman, helped Hermione into the car, mentioning that it was nice to see her up and about.

At the doctor's office, Hermione received a once over on her ankle. She gingerly took a step and realized there was no pain. Smiling brightly at the doctor and Emily, she let out a sigh and gave them both a tight hug. Sitting on the examination table again, she flexed her foot as she spoke. "Emily, I can't thank you for all your help this week. I'm going to miss you, promise you won't be a stranger?"

"Me too, Hermione, I'm so glad you're feeling better. I promise to stay in touch," Emily said as she reached for Hermione's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Now that I'm out of the cast, do you have to go back to work for the office? " Hermione asked.

Chuckling a bit, Emily replied. "Nope, technically I'm not scheduled to return until Monday."

"Great, I'm making you dinner, and you can't say no." Hermione said with determination.

"Ok, ok you got it." Emily relented.

* * *

Later in the evening Hermione was preparing a dinner of oven grilled salmon with twice baked potatoes, sautéed asparagus and leafy green salad. As Emily and herself were chatting, Draco walked in through the door. Hermione perked up when she saw him enter the room. Draco called over a salutation, tossed his coat and brief case on the couch, then headed into the kitchen to properly greet Hermione and Emily.

"Hello, love, dinner smells great." He said as he gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, I hope you like it. Go get changed so we can eat." She said shooing him out if the kitchen. Draco gave her a look over his shoulder then returned in a few moments clad in black running pants and a white v-neck shirt.

Hermione plated up, then brought the plates over to the dining room with Emily's assistance. Draco sat at the head of the table as the ladies sat on either side, Emily facing the window wall. Before taking a bite of the food Emily spoke. "I'm sure going to miss this view." Finishing with a bright smile.

* * *

That night Hermione was already comfy on her side of Draco's bed. A few moments later she felt the bed sink on the other side as he laid down next to her. Lying on his back, he stretched out legs crossed at the ankles, arms behind his head, eyes closed. Hermione rolled over to face him, admiring his face in the moonlight, she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Draco with his eyes still closed gave her a sweet grin. "What for?" He asked. "You cooked an amazing dinner, I should be thanking you." Opening his eyes to meet hers in.

She gave him a small smile and continued. "No I mean for everything. For taking care of me, for... for being understanding."

Draco extended his arm reaching to coax her closer to him, she obliged nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Draco draped his arm along the length of her back."There's no need to thank me, baby... but can I ask you something? He said.

Hermione could hear his heartbeat in her ears and feel it as her hand that laid on his chest. "Of course you can." Not giving the question a second thought, she replied.

Adjusting his body slightly but keeping Hermione close to him he asked. "What were you thinking about the other night when Rachel and Joe were here? I mean you became so quite, was it ... was it another flashback?" He hesitated a bit.

Hermione's body tensed at his question. Shuffling herself to sit up, she looked at Draco, their eyes met and she slowly replied. "No... not a flashback. I was just...wondering if... if I could handle magic again. Truth be told I'm unsure of how I will react. I'm scared Draco, since I left London everything has been so... easy without it. I don't worry about being a war heroine, about my duty to the wizarding world. I no longer feel the need to look over my shoulder when I walk the streets, the press here don't care who I am. I'm just another average girl carving a life out for myself.' She took a deep breath then continued. 'I sometimes miss magic. I miss how when I would summon my powers it started as a tingle in my fingers then raise to a pulse in my entire body but then I think of all the bad times and the fear... I.. I don't know if I can handle it."

Draco just stared into her unsure eyes. He noticed how the moonlight still managed to pick up the gold flecks. Reaching up to her again he brought her back in to his arms. Once more she snuggled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. " 'Mi, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can handle magic, hell woman you were more powerful than most in our class. You can use your magic again and I can help you... will you try?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation. "Good, now sleep. Good night." Draco said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night." Hermione murmured as she drifted off to sleep feeling safe in Draco's arms.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you to all who fave, follow, read and review. I know I say it every chapter but I do appreciate the support.**_

 _ **There is another thing I want to address on here. In the comments some may have noticed a guest's comment in regards to another author's story. In response to that let me say the following. Plagiarism is wrong, just as copy write infringement and trade mark violations. However, the author did state the story was not theirs from the beginning. Now, however the author acted afterwards is on them. That being said number 1. I still fully support this author, I enjoy the stories that they post. 2. I understand the passion of keeping Fanfiction a place of "original" works but I will not be bullied for my support of a fellow author. If you want to address me you can always DM me I would be glad to have an educated conversation. I do not appreciate the fact that my story's comment section was used discuss another author's story. Dear guest, did you even give me the courtesy of reading my story before you left your comment?**_

 _ **(Stepping off of my soap box)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I am a goddess but not the goddess JKR**_

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning to Hermione's singing in the shower. Apparently, she had woke up in a good mood as he heard her belt out "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Draco propped himself up in the bed and a moment later Hermione emerged, startled that Draco was awake. She took in the sight of his bare chest, disheveled hair and amused grin.

With a deep blush she said. "I take it you heard me singing in the shower."

"What I need... I know you got it." He said with wink and a wicked smirk.

Huffing at him she tossed her towel in his direction then ducked into the closet to change for the day. A little while later Draco joined her in the kitchen freshly showered and dressed. Taking a seat at the counter, Hermione handed him a cup of coffee as well as a plate of eggs, with toast and bacon. Joining him at the counter Hermione nudged his shoulder with hers playfully then tucked into her breakfast.

While cleaning up the dishes, Draco approached Hermione from behind. Turning her around and caging her against the counter he asked. "How are you really feeling?"

Fiddling with the collar of his polo shirt she looked up at him to reply. "I'm fine, I can't wear heels for a couple of weeks which is a pity since Rachel and I went shoe shopping the Thursday before I fell. I bought these adorable strappy heels for the next time we go dancing." She ended with a smile.

"Well if you wear them who says your feet would have to touch the floor?" Draco leaned his body closer to her as he flashed a sexy smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy I really do think you have a shoe fetish." She replied running her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"I have a _you_ fetish." He said. Hermione just stared at him, her eyes dancing as she tried to hold her amusement in but it was of no use. She let out a boisterous laugh as Draco tossed his head back in laughter as well. Catching themselves Draco stated. "That was horrible."

Hermione still giggling, answered. "Absolutely."

Draco chuckled again. "Really, what would you like to do today? We can go anywhere in the city, anywhere in the state, anywhere in the country, anywhere in the world. I'd lay the whole sodding universe at your feet if it would make you happy." He ended staring intensely in Hermione's eyes. She started back in to his, the molten silver orbs that held so much love for her. His voice broke her reverie. "Better?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" She replied breathlessly as she pulled him closer to place a kiss upon his lips.

* * *

Hermione and Draco braced themselves against the late November breeze while walking to her apartment. It had been a week since she was last there. Her hand tucked between Draco's arm and torso the couple padded their way up the front stairs then into the building.

"I'm sure my fridge will have all sorts of science experiments going on in it." She said as they entered her home.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. " Draco replied casually.

Raising an eyebrow to that statement she tossed her coat on to the desk chair near the door. Draco followed suit as they both headed for the kitchen. Draco pulled up a seat on a nearby stool while Hermione went to investigate the contents of the fridge. To her surprise the fridge was spotless. Looking around suspiciously she exited the kitchen to head to the living room. Running her finger on the coffee table she noticed there was no dust. She went back to meet Draco in the kitchen.

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

Brows furrowed she narrowed her eyes then asked. "What did you have done?"

Draco smirked at her. "I had the cleaning staff from my building clean up while you were staying at mine."

Letting out a huff, she smirked at him. "You are unbelievable. Here I am thinking that I'll have a disaster to greet me when I return home and you just let me think it." She said.

"Well dear Granger consider it pay back for being a cover hog for the past week." He said pulling her by the belt loops of her jeans so she stood closer to him. Hermione folded her arms over her chest as she shuffled towards Draco.

"Thank you, even if you are a prat for not telling me you did something so considerate." Hermione said turning her chin up at him.

Draco chuckled at the sight of her. "Granger." He said in a sing song voice shaking her hips a bit. Hermione just stood there in the same defiant stance.

"Hermione." He sang again, this time rising to his feet. She placed her hands on his arms. Grinning, Draco started to nuzzle her neck. "'Mione." He cooed softly against her skin causing a chill to run through Hermione's body. Moving his lips up to her ear, she felt his warm breath against the shell. "'Mi... Mine." He whispered letting his hands run up her back pulling her body even closer. Hermione smoothed her hands up his arms to rest around his neck. The sensations of his words sending shivers through her body. Turning to meet his face, Draco captured her lips, easing back on the seat. Stating a final _'Mine'_ , he pulled her even closer against his body deepening their kiss.

* * *

 _ **Monday - two weeks before Thanksgiving**_

Draco greeted Ruby as he headed into his office. "Good morning Ruby, how was your weekend?" He asked.

"Oh fine, fine. You have a visitor in your office." She replied practically quivering with excitement.

Draco stopped abruptly. "Who?"

Ruby beamed. "It's Harry Potter. Oh he's filled out quite handsomely... and his wife Ginny such a pretty thing... what a lovely couple-"

"Yes, yes bloody Potter hung the moon, stop gushing like a school girl. What is he doing here?" Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, he said he had something to give you." Ruby replied simply with a dreamy smile.

"Fine, send coffee in about five minutes." Draco grumbled as he reached for his office door to enter.

Harry was sitting in the chair in front of Draco's desk. "Good morning Potter, sorry to keep you waiting. To what do I owe the pleasure." Draco greeted tossing his coat and briefcase on the sofa as he moved further into the room. Harry turned as he rose from his seat to extend a hand to Draco. Draco shook his hand and clapped his upper arm with the other then taking his seat behind the desk.

"G'morning Malfoy, I've come to give you this." Harry took out a long slender box from the inside pocket of his robe. "Hermione will need it if she's going to use magic again." He concluded.

"She left her wand with you while she's been here? That's..." Draco started, shocked that even if she was afraid of magic he had not considered that she would actually part with her wand.

"She sent it to me after she settled down in New York. Told me to keep it safe." Harry said his eyes on the box as he toyed with it.

"May I?" Draco asked extending his hand. Harry obliged giving Draco the box. Draco felt the hum of magic as soon as he touched the box. He opened it to find a ten and three quarter, vine wood, with dragon heartstring wand nestled in the black silk inner lining of the box. "It's a beautiful piece. I never really paid too much attention to it before." Draco said as he ran his index finger over the wand.

"It is, and she was a master with it." Harry deeply signed. "Well then, I'll be off. Give 'Mione my best."

"Don't you want to see her?" Draco asked, surprising both Harry and himself.

"Well yeah... but-" Harry began to say something as Draco cut him off.

"I'll send for a car to take you to her book store. Granger will be thrilled to see you." Draco said. Just as he was about to buzz Ruby, she entered with a tray of coffee and pastries.

"Oh good you are still here Mr. Potter. I've taken the liberty to pick out a few treats for you. I hope you enjoy the pumpkin pasties. They are not quite as good as the ones at Hogwarts but they are still tasty. By the way what do you think of Gryffindor's chances at the house cup this year? I personally think from what Minerva said that Slytherin is shaping up to give them a run for their money..." Ruby babbled until Draco cut her off.

"Ruby will you please stop blithering about and since when do we have pumpkin pasties? Also, can you call for a car to take Potter to Granger's book shop please." Draco said exasperated.

"Yes Mr. Draco." Ruby replied with a slight flush to her cheeks. When she was out the door, Draco ushered Harry over to the sofa to share the refreshments and wait for his ride to see Hermione.

"As you can tell Ruby has a crush on you." Draco said dryly.

Harry chuckled. "What can I say, I'm a hit with all the ladies. So, Hermione is still Granger to you?"

Shooting Harry a wicked smirk Draco replied. "She will always be Granger until she becomes a Malfoy, even then I will most likely still slip and call her Granger... old habits as they say."

Harry just nodded as dumb smile on his face. "The pumpkin pasties are quite good." He said.

* * *

A little while after the car dropped Harry off in front of Hermione's book shop. Harry took in the surrounding area that was an eclectic mix of old red brick buildings and some newer sleek modern facades. As he opened the door the bell chimed and a feminine voice carried a salutation towards the front. Harry made his way to the front desk, Hermione had her head down making a notation and mutter a 'be with you in a moment'. Harry's smile broadened as he realized she did not know it was him. Clearing his throat he spoke. "So do you have a restricted section in here or is it read at your own risk?" He ended with a boyish grin.

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of his familiar voice, practically jumping over the counter she squealed 'Harry' as she hugged him with all her might. "Mione... I... can't... brea..." Harry choked out before Hermione let go.

"Sorry Harry! Merlin, it is so good to see you in person. But what are you doing here? _'her tone changed'_ Is everything alright? Is someone hurt? Is it Ginny or the boys? Are you in trouble?" She was starting to babble on when Harry grabbed her upper arms giving her a little shake he said.

"Stop, nothing is wrong. I went to see Malfoy and he was good enough to offer me a ride to come see you in person. All is well at home. Ginny and the boys are fine. In fact they miss you as do I." Harry said in a calming tone.

Hermione sighed in relief. "I'm sorry... it's just that you are here! I've missed you too, even though we video chat it's not the same." She said reaching to hug him again.

"I know 'Mione, I know." Harry replied patting her back.

"So, how long do I have you for, can you stay for lunch?" She asked.

"I can do lunch with my sister." Harry said with a wink.

Hermione and Harry left the book shop as soon as he agreed to stay for lunch. Which was really more like brunch. Settling into the booth at Hermione's favorite deli they eagerly placed their order while Harry caught her up on all the Potter/Weasley gossip.

Once their meal was served Harry took the opportunity to put Hermione on the spot.

"So... you and Malfoy eh?" Harry said a twinkle of mischief in his emerald eyes.

Hermione could not conceal the deep blush on her face. "I know you are not a fan but he has changed since our days at school. Even after ... everything. He truly did try to make amends, that last year at Hogwarts became a stepping stone in the right direction for him. After all he did help with Ron and... " Hermione was cut off by Harry as he spoke.

"Hermione, it's fine. Draco is not my favorite person in the world but even I cannot deny that he has changed and he deeply cares for you." He reached for her wrist to give is a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Harry, Draco has been so patient and caring after ... oh.. I didn't tell you...I" She was cut off again by Harry.

"Fell down the stairs and sprained your ankle... I know." He said giving her a pointed look. Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment again.

"But how did you know." Hermione asked puzzled that Harry knew about her injury.

"Malfoy came to see me the day after it happened. Needless to say I was ready to apparate to your side immediately, however he assured me that you were in good hands and there was nothing to worry about. But I still worry mind you." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, but you know there is nothing to worry about. I can take care of my ..." Harry cut in a third time.

"Don't say you can take care of yourself because I can bring up a number of instances where you needed some help there." He said flashing her a smile.

Hermione sat back and huffed. "Fine, fine."

Before Harry entered the car to take him back to Draco's office, Hermione gave him one last bone crushing hug. Harry commented that she must have learned how to hug like that from Molly Weasley. What neither one noticed was a hidden figure watching them intensely from across the street.

* * *

Later that afternoon Rachel popped down to go over the roster of interns who will be working at the shop for the upcoming holiday season. "Thank you for taking the time to go over this with me. I know you have the week off." Hermione said.

"Oh no worries 'Mi. Joe is busy running the restaurant tonight and truthfully it's boring without him." Rachel replied.

"I'm so happy you have Joe in your life. Especially after that deadbeat Michael. You deserve to be happy Rache." Hermione said giving her arm a pat.

"Thanks doll, he is such a good guy. Loves his mother, can tolerate mine, laughs at my silly jokes, he can be as sarcastic as me and is gorgeous to a fault. What is there not to like?" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Good to know your priorities are in order." Hermione chuckled. "Ok, so who do you have joining us again this year.?"

Rachel pulled up the list of interns from the year prior. "Let's see... Angela and David are coming back. She is awesome with the customers during a rush and it's so nice to have a guy working the stock.' Hermione nodded in agreement 'Ty said he would like to handle shipping and receiving, which I think he will be great at since he is super organized. Kayla started her pre-med program so she will not be returning."

"Aww too bad she was so good with the kids. Ok so we have to find someone to fill her position. That's it then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we should be pretty well covered for the season." Rachel concluded.

"Wonderful, let's put out the feelers for someone who is good with children and looking to intern for the season. That was not as painful as I thought it would be." Hermione grinned. Rachel gathered her file and Hermione began to straighten up the front desk when the chime for the front door sounded.

"Granger, Spit fire, you ladies here." Draco's voice carried through the store.

"At the front Draco." Hermione called.

Draco sauntered over to the front desk. "Hello love, ready to head home?" He asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"Yes, all set. Hey Rache lock the door behind us ok?" Hermione called out.

Rachel quickly made her way to the front desk. "Wolfie, I thought that was you. Have a good night guys." She said following the couple to the door. Draco inclined his head as they walked off into the night. They didn't notice the person standing in the shadows watching them, rage radiating off their form.

* * *

Hermione and Draco enjoyed two healthy portions of Italian Wedding soup with a crusty, buttery bread. The warm, flavorful meal warmed them after the brisk walk to hers. She was returning from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine in her hands. Passing one to Draco she took a seat on the couch beside him. Draco took a sip, stealing in features he turned to Hermione and said. "'Mi, I have something to give you. I don't want you to panic so please if you start to feel overwhelmed just talk to me, ok?" Draco asked his eyes pleading.

She started to bite her lip nervously. "Um... I can kind of guess what it is." She said a bit apprehensive.

Draco got up to get the box from his coat pocket. Walking back over to Hermione he sat beside her again, he then held the box out for her. Hermione took a deep slow breath to calm her nerves. She knew what was in the box. The long olive green colored box with the well worn hinge to the back from repeated use. During her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione would keep her wand in that box every night before it became more customary for her to keep it out of the box and under her pillow, then there was a time she would hold it in her hand as she slept. This box, this box she knew indeed, feeling the pull from the magic of the wand inside. Her trembling hands reached for the box the closer she went to it the warmer her hands started to feel. Finally plucking it out of Draco's hand she let out another long breath. She placed the box on her lap and with a heavy intake of air through her nose willed herself to open the box.

There it was, her wand. _Her_ wand. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the hum of magic called to her. Shutting her eyes she slowly wrapped her hand around the length of vine wood. She felt the pulsing in her hand spread through her arm up through her chest all the way down to her toes. The magic that had laid dormant for so long now coursing through her veins, making a crackling noise in her ears. She heard a voice speak to her but could not make it out. She felt Draco's hand touch her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Do you feel up to giving it a go?" He asked again. His eyes showing his concern. Hermione just nodded. Draco reached for a piece of paper then placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Sliding the box out of her lap he sat closer. "Let's try something simple... Wingardium Leviosa. Right... ok then. You remember the wand movement, yea?" He asked.

Hermione nodded again. Taking a deep breath, Hermione squared her shoulders facing the paper she raised her wand. Making the motions of the proper wand movements and clearly speaking the incantation the paper laid flat on the table. Hermione's shoulders slumped immediately she turned to look at Draco, then something shifted and out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The paper began to float above the table, raising higher and higher. Before it reached the ceiling she then cast a Finite Incantatem then the paper wistfully glided back to the floor.

Draco watched her with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. Hermione was eyeing the paper as it finally hit the floor. She closed her eyes letting the welled up tears stream down her cheeks. Draco's smiled dropped as he caught her before she slumped back into the sofa, wrapping her in his strong arms he brought her close to him. "You did it love, you did it." He murmured in her ear.

"It worked, it w-worked." She said just above a whisper.

"Yes my brilliant witch, it worked." Draco said snuggling her tighter.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Deepest apologies for not updating sooner. A great many thanks to all you read, follow, fave and review. I do hope this was worth the wait. I have to send a heartfelt "thank you" to Trinkisme for helping me sort out a major plot point of this story. I am on Tumblr - DASwhoiam. My most recent writings on here are Dramione - Ficlets and Musings and Dramione - 14 day's of Valentines (WIP). Till next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/n: Characters - Not mine**_

 _ **Story - Mine**_

* * *

Later in the night Draco was startled by the ringing of his cell phone. Unwinding himself from Hermione's embrace, he reached over to the side table to answer the phone. His voice in a low tenor tone from sleep, he spoke. "Um... hullo?"

"Draco, it's Rachel... have you heard from Joe in the past hour or so?" She asked her voice laced with fear.

"Rachel? No, I have not. What's wrong? Did something happen?" He replied meeting her concern.

"He was supposed to be here hours ago. I've been calling his cell, he's not answering. Draco I'm really scared. I called earlier and I told him I was feeling uneasy. He told me... not to worry he would be on his way. ( _Sniff, sniff)_ He should have been here by now." Rachel said letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Calm down sweetie.. everything will be alright. I'll get my security team on this now, Hermione and I will be at the loft shortly, ok? Just sit tight we are on the way." Draco soothe.

"Ok, ok please hurry." Rachel pleaded.

"Alright then, bye." Draco said hanging up the phone.

Turing to Hermione he gently patted her arm to wake her up. Still clutching her wand she stirred and mumbled a _'what's wrong?'_

Draco patted her arm again. "Baby, baby wake up. Joe is missing and Rachel is very worried. We have to go." His hushed tone stilled conveyed urgency.

Catching on to what Draco was saying Hermione shot up. "Something happened to Joe?" She asked.

"Yes babe, Rachel just called, he was supposed to stop by hers and did not show up. She's very concerned. Give me a min let me call the team and we will go to the loft ok?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll freshen up quickly." She replied leaving the room. Draco grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Sorry for the late call Vance, I need you to trace a number and deploy a team to locate where the signal leads to. It belongs to Giuseppe Martinelli. I want him found like yesterday... understand. Good, keep me posted. Thanks mate." He ended the call then dashed to put on his shoes and coat. Hermione was shrugging her coat on as well. Draco turned to her, his eyes full of concern, he reached for her hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Hermione, I know you've just used magic again but Rachel needs us and the quickest way is to apparate. Do you think you can handle it?" Draco asked in all seriousness.

Hermione blinked a few times as she bit her lip, summoning all her Gryffindor courage. "Let's go. Rachel and Joe need us!" She replied with confidence giving Draco's hands a firm press. Draco flashed her a proud smile, grabbing her flush to his body, he pulled his wand out of his coat pocket and with a crack they landed in the ally next to the bookstore. Draco helped Hermione steady her footing as they made their way through the dimly light space over to the stairs up to the loft entrance. Hermione knocked on the door that was answered by a teary eyed Rachel. She practically threw her arms around Hermione as she sobbed on her shoulder. Hermione stroked her hair speaking comforting words in her ear.

* * *

The three sat very quietly sipping tea. Hanging on to hope that they would hear some news about Joe's whereabouts soon. An hour had past when Draco's cell rang. Vance was on the other end saying. _"We found him not too far from the book store. He was knocked out cold. The police are on the scene and he is on the way to the hospital. I've taken the liberty to send a car for you."_

Draco replied. " You did! That's great thanks. Have the car rerouted to Hermione's book shop yeah. Great job, great job."

He looked over at Rachel her tear stained face and red nose, her eyes were wide with hope that _'all would be ok'_. Draco jumped up to his feet. "They've found him, he is on the way to hospital. The car will be here shortly to take us there."

Her hand flew to her face as happy tears leaked from her blue eyes. Rachel squealed, jumping to her feet as well, she flung her arms around Draco giving him a hug. A muffled _'Thank you, oh God! Thank you!'_ was all she could say.

* * *

 _ **At the hospital...**_

The attending doctor met Rachel, Hermione and Draco in front of the door to Joe's hospital room. Rachel latched on to Hermione's hand as the doctor spoke. "He has a mild concussion and is unconscious at the moment. His scans show no permanent damage and he should wake up in a few hours. We will keep him here for observation for a day or two then he will just have to take it easy for about seven days." He ended with a reassuring smile.

"Can we sit with him?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Sure just don't try to wake him, it's best that he rests for now." The doctor replied giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you for all you've done doctor." Draco said as he extended his hand to the man.

The kind doctor shook his hand and nodded as he made his way down the hall. Rachel slowly walked into the room taking in the sight of a sleeping Joe, his face was pale except for the bright red scrap on his cheek from when his face hit the pavement. She moved the chair closer to the bed and gently took his hand in hers. Resting her head on the top of his hand she felt two small hands on her shoulders.

"He will be fine Rache." Hermione soothed giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"I know, I was so scared. Thank you so much... both of you." She said as she lifted her head up to give a small smile to both Hermione and Draco. "We should get a hold of his mother to let her know what happened." Rachel said.

"I'll give Sammy a call to let her know." Draco replied leaving the room to make the call.

* * *

A few moments later Vance appeared in the door way. He was dressed head to toe in black, the fabric of his shirt seemed to scream against his muscular upper body. He stood a few inches taller than Draco, his strawberry blonde hair cropped short and crystal blue eyes that seemed to pick up every detail of his surroundings. Vance cleared his throat garnering the attention of almost everyone in the room. Draco walked up to him, he shook his hand as he clapped his upper arm with the other.

"Vance, thank you so much for all your efforts." Draco said in a low tone.

"I'm glad to be of service. The police are outside they want to give you their report so far and ask Giuseppe some questions, though I see they will have to wait on that one." Vance replied.

"Fine, fine... by the way this is my girlfriend Hermione and that mess over there is Rachel, Joe's girlfriend." He said with a wink to Rachel who perked up at his taunt. She just responded by sticking her tongue out at him then a small grin appeared on her face, glad for the brief distraction. Vance nodded to Rachel as Hermione made her way over to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you in person. " Vance said.

"Likewise." Hermione replied with a smile.

Turning to Draco, Vance nodded his head towards the door to the awaiting detectives outside. Draco took a hold of Hermione's hand as he escorted her outside with him. The two detectives came over to them, the taller of the two spoke first.

"I'm Detective Smith, this is Detective O'Grady, we have done a preliminary investigation of the scene. Unfortunately, due to the late hour there are no witnesses to the altercation." Detective Smith began.

"The only thing we have is the note we found in his hand." Detective O'Grady chimed in.

"A note? What did it say?" Draco asked. The two detectives shot each other a look.

"Choose your friends more carefully." O'Grady said. Draco's jaw clenched as he squeezed Hermione's hand. She moved to grasp his upper arm with her other hand.

"Can we see the note?" Draco queried.

Detective Smith nodded as he slipped the note out of the his coat pocket. It was inside a plastic evidence bag, Draco took it then flashed Vance a brief look. "Do you recognize the handwriting?" Detective O'Grady asked.

"No, sorry I don't." Draco said. Hermione took a glance and shook her head _'no'._ Draco passed the note to Vance who did a few wandless and wordless enchantments to locate any magical traces. Hermione felt the slight shift in the air turning her head to study Vance. He handed it back to the detective. "I'm sorry we cannot be of any help, I can call you when Joe wakes up. The doctor says it won't be for a few hours." Said Draco.

The detectives nodded. "Here is my card. Please let us know as soon as Mr. Martinelli wakes up." Detective Smith concluded. Draco nodded as he took the card.

Once the detectives were down the hall out of ear shot, Vance turned to Draco to say. "There was no trace of magic on the note. It was Muggle in origin."

"Vance you're a wizard!?" Hermione said puzzled. Vance flashed her a smirk. "And you apparently have taken facial expression training from Draco. What about the Secrecy Treaty? " She asked.

Vance gave a slight chuckle to her comment. " The American Treaty is a bit more lax. As long as you do not brandish a wand or speak incantations out loud you can perform quick magic spells in front of Muggles." He stated. Hermione nodded at that information. Since her arrival and the refusal to use magic she never bothered to learn about the magical laws in the United States.

As they were finishing up their conversation there was a commotion by the nurse's station. "Where is my baby? You there, tell me where's my boy?" An excited female voice carried over to them.

"Angela, he's fine. Just calm down." Sammy's voice answered her.

"He is not your son Salvatore!" The female scolded. Sammy shook his head then his eyes caught Draco, Hermione and Vance on the other side of the hall. "Ange, come he's there." He said holding on to her elbow to guide her along.

"Draco, thanks for the call. Hermione, how are you sweetie." Sammy said shaking Draco's hand then planting a small peck on Hermione's cheek.

"Ok all things considered. Joe is resting in the room here." She pointed to the left. Angela pushed past them rushing towards the door before they could exchange pleasantries and before she could warn Rachel of Joe's mother's approach. Sammy simply gave them an apologetic look for his aunt's behavior before entering behind her.

"Oh my baby, my boy." She sobbed as she embraced Joe lying in the bed.

"He will be fine, the doctor said there was no permanent damage and he should wake up in a few hours." Rachel spoke trying to console Angela.

"Thanks Rachel, thank you for being with him." Sammy said giving her a wink.

"Who are you?" Angela asked as she straightened her posture.

"I'm Rachel, Joe's girlfriend." She replied giving Angela an innocent smile.

Angela looked her up and down. "So you're the one who has captured my bambino's heart. All he does is talk about you. Thank you for being here with him." Angela said her voice warm with appreciation.

* * *

After Angela had calmed down once her initial shock of Joe's attack had passed, Rachel introduced her to Hermione, Draco and Vance. Noting that it was Draco and Vance who had come to Joe's aid. Giving them all bone crushing hugs she apologized for her earlier slight. Hermione, Draco and Vance left the hospital shortly after Joe had woken up. Draco commented that if he needed more attention that there were other healthier ways to go about it. Joe had a chuckled at that. He held on firmly to Rachel's hand even as his mother was bothering with his pillows, blankets, water pitcher, the television and anything she could touch that would enhance his comfort.

Hermione and Draco had returned to her apartment. After getting ready for bed they had laid there staring up at the ceiling. "The note was Muggle in origin but who could have done that to Joe?" She asked breaking the silence.

Draco took a deep breath. "I don't know. I can't help to think that I may be the reason Joe was a target. I mean who's to say it's not some guilt by association ploy for revenge or money... I figured in all the places in the world New York would be a place I could let my guard down a bit." Draco pondered.

"You can't think that it is directly because of you. Joe's family is very well known in the city. It could be any number of his acquaintances. What if it is a crazed Ex-Death Eater who is after me?" Hermione rebuffed.

"Bite your tongue woman. Most of those lunatics are either dead or in Azkaban and I have made double sure that my donations have gone to making the security of that place infallible." Draco said.

" I'm sorry Draco, I was just tossing out an idea." She said rolling to her side to nuzzle her face and body closer to him. Draco instantly wrapped his arm around her rubbing small circles on her lower back and hips.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get some rest. We will sort this out in the morning. "Said Draco snuggling into the bed further. Hermione placed a comforting arm on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _The Burrow was buzzing with activity as the Weasley clan was getting ready to celebrate the engagement of Ginny and Harry. Harry had meet Ginny at the end of the stage on bended knee at her graduation ceremony two weeks prior, much to the surprise of everyone accept Arthur and Molly. Draco whispered in Hermione's ear that it was all so cliché but he was happy that "Red had her happily ever after". Hermione looked up at him with a watery smile that melted his heart. She is a sap for such romantic rot, Draco had thought to himself._

 _In the midst of everything happening at the Burrow an owl had arrived for Hermione. Molly had giving the note to Ron, saying that the handwriting on the front was simply elegant. Ron frowned at the envelope with his girlfriend's name perfectly centered with flourishes and swirls enhancing some of the letters. As he made his way up the stairs to the girl's room he let his curiosity get the better of him and made a detour to his room instead._

 _With his back to the door he opened the letter._

Dearest Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well. I cannot believe it's been two weeks since our graduation.

If you are taking time off before starting at the Ministry,

I wanted to extend an invitation to you to visit me at our château in France.

Mother would be so pleased to see you again.

Blaize, Theo, Neville and Luna are making the trip.

I hope to see you soon.

`Your friend,

-DM

 _Just as Ron was about to crumple the letter and incinerate it, Hermione knocked on the door. Turning he tucked it into his back pocket. "Hey 'Mione, are you ok?" Ron asked trying to sound casual as possible._

 _"Yes, your Mother asked me to fetch you to give her a hand in the garden. Are you ok?" She asked walking into the room._

 _Ron relaxed his shoulders, walking closer to Hermione, her enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. He whispered in her ear. "Just brilliant." Then planted a wet kiss in her cheek._

 _Hermione just chuckled and said. "Come on then, let's not keep your Mum waiting."_

 _"Will you let her know I'll be down in a sec, I just need to use the loo." He replied, Hermione wrinkled her nose at him then flashed him a beautiful smile before heading down the stairs._

 _Ron headed to the washroom, he took out the letter placing it in the sink, then cast a_ Incendio _on it. Once the fire died out he washed the ashes down the drain then splashed some water on his face. He avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror._

* * *

 ** _A/n: Thank you all for your continued interest in this story and welcome to the new readers. I'm not very confident in this chapter but it is needed to move the story along and get to some of the more fun parts. I have created a couple of mood boards for this story that have been posted on Tumblr and I will post them on the Pinterest board as well. Till next time! -DAS_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n: I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **Warning: Lemons**_

* * *

Draco woke up with a start later that morning. Looking around frantically he noted that the beams of sunlight were peaking through the light colored linen curtains and that the lower half of his body was clad in a fluffy white down comforter. Then as his heartbeat started to slow to a normal rhythm the sound of a delicate snore to his left made him breathe a sigh of relief. She was there in bed, safe and he was with her. The horrible things his subconscious projected to him in his sleep were nothing more than an early morning mist burned away by the sun. Draco flung the covers back over himself then wrapped his arms around Hermione bringing her back flush to his chest. Slowly he drifted off to sleep again, this time more restful with her at his side.

At well after ten in the morning when Hermione awoke. She carefully removed Draco's arm from around her waist to make her way to the washroom. She then walked to the kitchen clad in a warm terry cloth robe. Making a light breakfast of toast and coffee, Hermione went to the couch in the living room. Placing her mug on the coffee table and tucking her feet under her body as she sat down her eyes cast to the rest of the sofa. There she saw her wand, ducking her head in the opposite direction she saw the forgotten piece of paper that floated in the air less than twenty-four hours ago. A smile crept up on her face. She had done it, Hermione used magic again. ' _I even apparated... well Draco did but I was along for the ride.'_

Reaching over to pick up the wand she pointed it to the paper and said. "Accio paper." Waving the wand in the correct motion. In a blink the paper came to her as she plucked it out of the air. A feeling of pride swelled in her heart, she felt complete. Hermione had her friends, her bookstore, a comfortable home and a gorgeous man, _(who was still fast asleep)_ standing by her side who cared about her. She never thought when they were younger that Draco could be so caring, protective and warm, but here he was in her life again. This "new" man who makes her feel beautiful, appreciates her intelligence, matches her wit, makes her laugh and importantly accepts her for who she is. Lastly, he helped her find her magic again.

* * *

 _It was the last night for the seventh and eighth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final feast was one for the books as the elves had truly out done themselves with the food. Headmistress McGonagall gave an inspiring speech that left no dry eye in the house. Not even Draco could keep his stoic mask in place, letting a lone tear drop down his cheek._

 _After the very filling meal and some emotional farewells to the underclassmen, Draco caught Hermione before she headed out for her last patrol as Head Girl. 'Meet me in the Astronomy tower after your rounds' he told her. Giving him a bright smile she nodded in the affirmative._

 _It was around midnight when Hermione reached the tower. Looking around the dark room she spotted Draco by the window looking like a mythical being made from moonlight. Calling his name as she walked closer, she noticed his cheeks were flush and tear stained._

 _Turning to her, Draco said. "This is the first time I have been up here since Dumbledore's death." He choked out the last part._

 _"Draco, why are you torturing yourself like this? You've... You have changed so much this year. Why come here, why ask me to meet you here?" Hermione asked softly trying to comfort him._

 _Draco took a deep sigh to steel his nerves. "This was a turning point for me. In this space I had a choice. This was where I thought myself irredeemable. Tonight, I hope I can gain some redemption before leaving these walls."_

 _"I...I don't understand. This whole year you have sought forgiveness and for the most part many have. I know I certainly have." Hermione said._

 _He smiled at her saying. "I know you have Hermione, but I need to do something more. Let me have your arm."_

 _Looking deep into his stone gray eyes she handed him her right arm. Pushing it down gently he shakes his head 'no' then reaches for her left arm. Hermione looked away, still embarrassed by the 'Mudblood' scar hidden under her shirt sleeve. Unbuttoning the cuff, he gingerly rolled up the sleeve to reveal the mark._

 _"Draco, no. What are you doing?" Hermione spoke._

 _"Shhh... Do you trust me?" He asked meeting her gaze._

 _Hermione just shook her head. Draco pulled a small vial of clear liquid from his robes. He thumbed off the stopper and began to pour the contents drop by drop on her scar. As the liquid met the wound it started to hiss and smoke. Hermione sucked in some air through her teeth then bit her lip. It was not painful but it was uncomfortable._

 _"Squeeze my hand." Draco said sliding his hand in hers._

 _Hermione closed her eyes as the sensations started to dissipate. Draco set aside the vile then took out a clean white handkerchief to wipe the area dry. He placed a chaste kiss on the flesh, Hermione's eyes shot open at the feeling of his soft lips on her arm._

 _As Draco moved his head, she looked down. It was gone. The horrid slur that was carved into her flesh was gone. The only thing left was a teardrop that fell from her eyes._

 _"How... what was that?" She managed to choke out._

 _"Phoenix tears, I found some among Snape's effects when we cleaned out his office. I did some research hoping that it would counter act the curse from the blade. I'm so glad it worked." He said with a sigh._

 _Hermione flung her arms around Draco and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she let out all the emotions that this carried. Draco let his own tears fall into her hair. "Forgiveness is one thing Hermione, forgiveness is for you. But this was redemption and that is for me. As selfish as it may seem I just could not let you leave here with that scar. I know you called me an indirect hero for not saving you that night but... I could not let go of the guilt. Not completely, I'm so sorry Hermione. I had to for us both." He said holding her tighter._

 _"Draco Malfoy, you bloody brilliant git." Her voice muffled as she still held on to him._

 _After a moment, they released each other, wiping away tears. Draco ran a hand through his hair and Hermione smoothed her robes. "Thank you Draco, you are a true friend. I can't even tell you what this means to me. It's like... It's like I have a fresh start." Hermione said looking between her newly healed arm and Draco._

 _"And you have redeemed me." He said meeting her face with a smile._

* * *

 _ **Thursday - One week till Thanksgiving**_

Joe was released from the hospital the day before. After giving his statement to the police there was still very little for them to go on to find out who was behind the attack. As a precaution Draco sent Vance and the rest of the security team to monitor Hermione's bookstore and apartment, as well as the Martinelli restaurant. Hermione started to keep her wand with her in a disillusioned holster. Using it for little spells here and there when no one was around.

It was a quiet work day for Draco. Ruby had just dropped off his mail as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Ruby, do we have any of those Pumpkin pasties?" Draco asked.

"I'll go check for you dear." She replied.

Draco took a sip of the coffee then called to Ruby jogging to meet her by his office door. "Once second, I forgot to tell you. Hermione used magic the other day." He smiled.

"Oh that is brilliant. I'm so happy for her, Minerva always said she had such talent." Ruby replied smiling back at Draco.

"She's truly gifted for sure. Can you set up an appointment with the sparing facility in the Greenwich. We will not duel or anything but I think practicing in a safe space will do her some good." Draco asked.

Ruby reached up to pat his cheek. "You are such a good boy, that father of yours could never see your heart."

Draco blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Ruby, you're the best."

He returned to his desk to sort out his mail. A large manila envelope was among them, however it had no post mark, no marking of any kind. Draco pulled out his wand to test for any magical traces but it appeared to have none. Cautiously he opened the flap. Several eight by ten photos were inside. Pulling them out of the envelope he looked at them carefully. It was of Hermione and Harry on the day that he came to visit. At the angles they were taken, it looked as though there were having intimate interactions. Hand holding, looks of longing, Hermione blushing, their hug before Harry left. They all seemed to suggest that Harry and Hermione could be lovers. Draco checked the back of the photos as well as inside the envelope again but there was no note. He called Vance to swing by the office later to check them out.

* * *

In the afternoon Hermione stopped by to visit Draco at work. Walking up to Ruby's desk she greeted the older witch. "Afternoon Ruby. How are you?" She beamed.

"Hermione dear, pleasure to see you. Oh, all is well with me.' She lowered her voice to say. 'I hear someone is back to using their magic again." Ending with a knowing smile.

Hermione sent Ruby a wink and a bright smile. "Seems our Draco has me believing again." She blushed.

Ruby chuckled at that. "Well go on in, don't let me keep you."

"Thanks Ruby, by the way, these are for you. Chocolate croissants." Hermione handed Ruby a small white paper sack.

"Oh thank you love." Ruby said.

* * *

Hermione sashayed into Draco's office. "Hey beautiful, what brings you here?" Draco asked cheerfully. She placed a bag on the coffee table and tossed her coat on the chair while walking in further to the office.

"Oh, nothing special, just lunch." She said as she leaned on Draco's desk directly in front of him making sure her cleavage was visible. Her stance did not go unnoticed by him as Draco gave her a wolfish grin. His eyes drinking in the vision of her dressed in a form hugging black scoop neck sweater dress. He rose out of his seat to meet her on the other side of his desk, standing behind her, he slowly eased his body on to hers. He ran his hand up her thigh, around the curve of her hip pulling her closer to him. Just as he was about to speak Ruby buzzed in the intercom.

"Mr. Malfoy, your two o'clock has cancelled and would like to reschedule for after the holiday." Her voice said in a professional tone. Draco let out a quiet groan placing his head between Hermione's shoulder blades.

"That's fine Ruby, thank you! Oh one more thing. Please see that I am not disturbed for the next two hours." Draco said.

"I will sir." She replied.

Easing back off of Hermione's body, his hands on her hips coaxing her to turn and face him. Waving a hand he enchanted the lock on the door. Draco then tugged her off the desk, Hermione let out a gasp when their bodies collided, snaking her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco nuzzled into her shoulder inhaling the delicate scent of her lilac perfume. He trailed a few feather light kisses up to her ear to whisper. "Have you really come to seduce me?" His warm breath eliciting a shiver through Hermione.

"Me, seduce the big bad dragon?" Hermione said in a sultry voice accentuating the last three words of her statement.

Draco cocked his eyebrow at that, a smirk spread across his lips. Glancing down at himself, his eyes then caught Hermione's saying. "It is pretty big." Flashing her a smile.

"Your ego, yes, it's quite large." She said biting her lip at the end to stifle a giggle.

Draco let the smile fade from his face then clicked his tongue, taking a step back he let his eye rake over Hermione's body. That was when he noticed her shoes. "I thought you were not supposed to be wearing those any time soon." His voice sounded as smooth as velvet.

Hermione glanced down at the strappy black heels she had told him about after the doctor had taken her cast off. Draco pulled her body closer to his again. "I believe I made you a promise if you did." With that he bent down to scoop her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione let out a small squeal as Draco carried her to the couch. Her dress riding up to her hips on the way there. Draco laid her down gently on the sofa then captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione ran her hands from around his neck to his chest loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar. Draco had one hand on her waist as the other smoothed over her thigh, his thumb finding the warmth between her legs. Hermione let out a moan at the sensation of his fingers touching her dampening core. Draco moved his hand from her to fumble with his belt buckle and zipper. He was hard as steel. Having broken their kiss before, he let out a hiss as Hermione flicked and nibbled his ear.

"Woman what you do to me." He said in a strangled whisper as he thumbed her panties to the side sliding himself into her slick center. Both let out a sigh as he filled her to the hilt. Rolling his hips, this was not the slow sweet love making that they would engage in. This was hot and animalistic. Hermione started to claw at his body as he increased the speed and friction between them. Holding on tightly to her thighs he was sure his fingers would leave bruises. She grabbed his ass pulling him deeper with each thrust. He reached up stretching the top of her dress down withdrawing her magnificent breasts from her bra he fondled, sucked and kissed them sending Hermione to the apex of her lust.

"Fuck Draco." Was all she could pant out as she reached her orgasm. Draco replied with a "Oh fuck 'Mione."And an unintelligible grunt as he released in her. The both let out a deep sigh when they were finished. Both panting hard to catch their breaths, pupils blown, faces flush, hair mussed and completely stated.

After a moment or two they stood together fixing and primping. Draco asked. "May I?" His wand pointed to Hermione to cast a _'Scourgify'. S_ he nodded her head as Draco cast the spell.

"Can I return the favor?" She asked. Draco sent her a brilliant smile as he nodded in response.

"I don't know about you but I am famished."Draco said.

"Oh, I did promise you lunch, didn't I. Here, cottage pie." Said Hermione as she started to unpack the bag she a brought with her. Handing Draco the dish he noticed it was still warm.

"Did you...?" He asked.

"I did put a warming charm on the food." She beamed at him. They sat together on the sofa tucking into their meals.

Draco broke the silence, "So... you are getting comfortable with magic, yes." Hermione shook her head as she was chewing.

"Yes Draco, it's... It's different now somehow. I feel... well I feel like how it was when I would make my toys dance or levitate a book off the high self. It feels innocent now." She said with a bright smile.

Draco shook his head in understanding. "I get it, I do. I... you deserve to be happy with magic Hermione. There was a time when I thought Muggle-borns were unworthy but... you changed that idea. Broke every single stereotype I was raised to believe. You deserve every ounce of magic you have baby." Hermione could not ignore the look on Draco's face there was pure adoration in his eyes and it was directed at her. She raised her hand to cup his cheek coaxing him closer to her as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Draco tipped his head so their foreheads met, staring deep into her eyes he then placed a kiss on her nose. "My beautiful witch." He whispered to her.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Hermione cleaned up the dishes repacking her bag to take with her. She walked over to Draco who had just sat down at his desk. Coming around the other side he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he nuzzled her neck. Placing a kiss under her earlobe he said. "I'd love to spend the day shagging you senseless in my office but I do have some work to do before the end of the day."

"You know I just came for lunch." She said giving him a wink.

"You minx, you just wanted to play with the big bad dragon." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione gave him a mocked look of shock as she tapped his shoulder playfully muttering the word 'crass'. Draco grabbed her hand kissing her fingers. Just then Hermione glanced at his deck, the black and white picture of herself caught her eyes. Removing her hand from Draco's grasp she picked up the picture. Draco noticed what she was reaching for. "Those came in today's mail. I don't know who sent them and there is no magical signatures." He said.

"Oh, Draco these... these are of Harry and I... we look like... You know he and I have never-" She started as Draco cut her off.

"Don't even finish that statement Hermione, I know you love each other like siblings. I think who ever sent these is trying to mess with me." Draco concluded.

"But why... you don't think it's a Pureblood supremacist who knows who we are? It seems moot after all this time." Hermione said her tone laced with worry.

"I don't think it is that baby. I can't quite put my finger on what it is that they want, but I doubt it has anything to do with blood status." Draco tried to reassure her.

Hermione just looked at the pictures sadly. After all this time why would someone try to interfere with her relationship with Draco. Taking note of her somberness Draco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Hey, there is nothing to worry about. I will never let anything happen to you, ok. Vance will get to the bottom of this." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

Hermione nodded and let out a deep sigh. "I'll try not to, but be careful please." She looked up to kiss his lips.

"Granger, self preservation is my middle name." Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Thank you to all who read, fave, follow and review. I am so humbled every time I read the comments and check the stats on this story. I wanted to get this out sooner but adulting and the flu kicked my butt! Anywhoo, this chapter is dedicated to susiequeen300 who left the very first review when I started this story. Love to all! -DAS**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Who put the R in the JKR**_

* * *

 _ **The Saturday before Thanksgiving**_

It was early Saturday morning when there was a pounding on the door to Rachel's loft. She began to stir at the constant noise.

"What the actual fuck." She muttered tearing herself out of her warm bed. Half blindly she shrugged on her robe to answer the door.

"Ok, ok stop knocking! Who is it?" She said her voice elevated to be heard through the thick door and the annoying rapping.

"Bella it's me... open up quick." Said Joe.

Rachel cracked the door open double checking who it was and being met with the radiant smile of her boyfriend. "Joe, what are you doing here so early?" She said opening the door, grabbing a bag that was about to slip from his hands.

"Thanks, I came to make you breakfast." He said making his way to the kitchenette putting the bags on the counter. He turned to her, taking the bag of groceries that she was holding and adding them to the others he continued. "I know this week was rough, between the attack and my recovery, but you were by my side the whole time. Rachel, I am so lucky to have you in my life and this is only a small way I could tell you how much I appreciate you." He ended with a smile and a slight blush.

"Oh Joe, you mean so much to me. I was so scared that night. I'm just glad it was not too serious and that you are here with me." Rachel said flinging herself into his arms. Joe happily wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her body to his.

"Bella I have a question." Joe said, Rachel just hummed for him to continue. "How to you get the one side of your hair to stand up like that?" He said with a snigger. Rachel opened her eyes wide and wriggled out of his grasp. Joe loosed his hold on her as she swatted his arms.

"Oh my God, Joe!" She squealed running in to the bathroom to freshen up all while the echo of Joe's laughter rang through the loft.

* * *

A few moments later a refreshed Rachel with even sided hair, emerged from the bathroom to see her dining table laden with food. Eggs, fresh baked bread, tomato salad, prosciutto, two types of cheeses, fresh fruit, coffee and juice all ready and waiting for her.

"Joe, are we expecting company?" Rachel asked awed by the magnificent spread of food.

Chuckling, Joe replied. "No Bella, I was not sure what you would like so I bought a variety. "

Rachel approached Joe, throwing her arms around his neck she planted a sound kiss on his lips. Joe could not help the groan that escaped him as he snaked his arms over Rachel's back pulling her even closer to him. When they broke their kiss Rachel asked. "Should I get used to this treatment?" Flashing him a smile.

"Rachel, you should get used to this and so much more." He replied capturing her lips again before heading to the table to enjoy breakfast together.

* * *

Draco was staring intensely at Hermione's face as she slept. Somehow in her slumber Hermione felt "eyes" on her, she opened hers to find a set of grays staring straight at her. Startled she made to move away, losing her balance on the edge of the bed she fell back on the floor hard on her bum. "Granger!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to reach her before she went over the edge. Leaning over the bed to find her on the floor there was a loud _'swack'_ then a _'damn that right cross'_ Draco rolled back on the bed nursing his beaten pectoral muscle.

"What the bloody hell Draco!" Hermione stood up rubbing her tail bone.

"I'm sorry I was looking for constellations in your freckles." Draco said still massaging his chest.

"You were what?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"I was looking to see if your freckles could make up constellations." Draco explained again.

Hermione just stared at him for a beat as she violently tied on her robe. She finally said "You're an idiot." Then in a huff made her way to the bathroom.

"I thought I was being endearing." Draco called to the bathroom door.

He heard Hermione's voice carry from the other side. "You want to be endearing go make coffee."

Draco muttered to himself. "Grumpy, grumpy." As he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

When Hermione appeared from the bedroom she was met by a shirtless Draco with an angry red bruise on his chest and a steaming hot cup of coffee. She walked over to Draco who was standing in front of the sink, taking the cup of coffee out of his hands and placing it on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Draco, I'm sorry for earlier." Hermione said into his chest her cool minty breath tickled his abdomen.

"I'm sorry too love, I didn't mean to scare you. I think you are beautiful and I can't help but stare sometimes." He said with a chortle.

"Did you find any stars on my face?" She asked with a giggle. Hermione felt Draco's hands on her cheek coaxing her to look up at him. Running his thumbs on both sides of her face he said _'yes'_.

"Here ... ( _he traced a line on her face with his index finger)_ this looks like Cassiopeia, and there... _(using his other index finger to trace a line on her other cheek)_ these could line up to be Orion's belt. And these... _(running his thumb over her lips)_ are to lovely not to kiss." He ended by placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco asked just above a whisper. All Hermione could do was nod.

* * *

Later in the morning when Draco was fully dressed, he and Hermione made their way to Greenwich Village. Hermione did not know it but the eclectic book store was actually the gateway to wizarding New York. They walked to the back of the store behind a long velvet curtain in a deep purple color, Draco with wand in hand tapped the red brick wall three times. The wall faded away to a scene similar to that of Diagon Ally, however this was more bright and looked more like New York in the 1930's. Art Deco façades mingled with red brick and brown stones. The streets were cobble, stone teaming with witches and wizards who were out and about that Saturday. Draco lead Hermione down the street to a rather large brick building with a huge gold statue of a winged woman mounted to the second floor level.

Hermione could not seem to focus when she walked into the lobby of the building. The room was very stately with molded walls, tesserae floors, tin metal ceiling tiles and a grandiose wrought iron chandelier with amber glass reflectors. Trailing behind Draco she could not help but feel the magic in the air. It seemed to be buzzing all around her. Coming to a stop next to Draco she overheard the receptionist confirming their appointment and giving him directions through the facility. Draco nodded as he thanked the receptionist. Reaching for Hermione's hand they began to walk down the hall.

"Draco, what is this place?" Hermione asked.

"It's a space to practice magic if you will. They offer rooms for dueling, classes to advance one's skills. A lab for potions, they even have a fully stocked apothecary." Draco explained.

"Um..." She hesitated. "I... I don't think I'm up for dueling." Hermione managed to say.

Stopping to face her, Draco reached up to Hermione's face to stroke her cheek. "Baby, I know I would never push you. I just wanted you to be able to practice without having to sneak around to use your wand in the Muggle world." He said flashing her a bright smile.

"That is... Godric that is so thoughtful." Hermione said completely impressed by Draco's actions.

"That's me darling, your amazingly thoughtful boyfriend." Draco said flinging his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk again.

Hermione just shook her head. "I better not gas up your head anymore or you won't be able to fit it through the door." She ended with a chuckle.

* * *

 _In preparation for their Muggle studies final exam, Hermione's group which consisted of Ginny, Seamus, Dean and herself were in the heads common room going over the dance moves to a popular American boy band song, they planned on performing it in class. Hermione managed to rig a small television to show her group the music video they were going to mimic for their presentation. While going over the dance, Neville walked in with Draco, Blaise and Theo. The four had intended to play a few rounds of wizarding chess that afternoon. Instead they sat back watching the group sort out there dance with Hermione and Ginny leading the other two boys on movements and cues._

 _"Seamus, you have to pump your fist in the air as you jump in place to the beat." Ginny explained as she demonstrated the move._

 _"Right when that is done on the third count you pivot facing the other way on count four then repeat the motion for the following three counts, yeah." Hermione added._

 _Draco looked over at Neville and asked. "Do you think you could manage those moves?" Neville chuckled saying that he prefers more traditional dancing but may have to add some to his repertoire next time he and Luna go out. Draco laughed at that then turned to Blaise who seemed more concentrated on Ginny._

 _"Oi, you know you don't stand a chance. She only has eyes for St. Potter." Said Draco._

 _"I know but that does not mean I can't admire her." Blaise replied dryly._

 _Then movement out of the corner of his eye drew Draco's attention to Theo who was standing to his right coping the dance moves Ginny and Hermione were doing._

 _"Fancy a go?" Draco asked Theo._

 _He abruptly stopped moving a flush of embarrassment creeping on his face. "Well it does look fun mate." He muttered. Draco just shook his head giving Theo a smirk._

 _"Ok from the top, 5,6,7,8 and... Fist pump right 1,2,3. Pivot 4. Fist pump left 1,2,3. Bounce 4. Left arm reach 1,2,3. Right arm reach 1,2,3... Good, good. You guys are getting there." Ginny praised the others in the group._

 _Draco clapped garnering the attention of Hermione's group. "That's great but you are missing the transitions." He critiqued._

 _"As if you could do it any better Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically._

 _"I can Red." He replied simply, removing his school robes and tie. Draco made his way to the makeshift dance floor. Everyone was on the other side as he nodded to Ginny to cue the music. As soon as the music played Draco started to repeat the dance he had seen on the little television. Fist pumping and bouncing in time to the rhythm. However his eyes were fixated on one person. Hermione stood there awestruck as Draco replicated every move perfectly as if he were a member of the actual band. As the song ended and the last move made Draco stood there, sweat beading on his forehead, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath._

 _The entire room took a beat then erupted in cheers and applause for him. Seamus and Dean gave him a few pats on the back as Neville, Blaise and Theo offered up 'high-fives'. Ginny gave him a hug and said_ 'job well done' _. The only one who said nothing was Hermione. As the accolades began to die down Draco stared at Hermione waiting for her to say something. She flashed him a beautiful smile running to him she flung her arms around his neck saying 'that was brilliant'. Draco snaked one arm around her, savoring their close contact. Hermione untangled her arms from around Draco when she heard Neville offer him a glass of water._

 _"Not bad for a classically trained pureblood huh." Draco said with a smirk as everyone else laughed._

* * *

After a very filling breakfast and a small tiff about who was going to clean up afterwards, Rachel finally plopped herself next to Joe on the couch. "You should have let me clean up." Joe said reaching for Rachel's feet.

"I didn't want you to over exert yourself." She said with a smile then a small moan as Joe kneed his thumbs into the bottom of her foot. "By the way where did you learn this skill." She asked.

Joe chuckled. "I would watch my papa rub my mama's feet after a long day at the restaurant. After he passed I took up rubbing her feet after her shift." He said biting his lip in thought.

Rachel nodded and cleared her throat. "How... how did he pass?" She asked.

"He had a heart attack. One day he was getting ready for work, my brother Enzo noticed he was taking a long time in the shower. He found him slumped over in the tub." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Joe." Rachel said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned over to kiss the top of it.

"Thank you bella, you know that is the reason Enzo became an EMT. He could not save our papa but he's saved others." Said Joe with a small grin from the pride he felt for his brother. "What about your father?" He asked.

"My dad died of a gunshot wound. He was at a bodega in the city when some kid held it up as part on a gang initiation. Daddy almost had him talked down when someone spooked him. The kid got scared and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit a major artery in his leg. He bleed out before they were able to get him to the hospital. My mother changed after that, she became very over protective. I know she just wanted to keep me safe but sometimes it just became too much." She said.

"Rachel, that's awful. I'm sorry for your loss as well." Joe said now resting his head on her hand that was still on his shoulder.

After a heavy silence Joe said. "I miss his laugh... my papa. He had a boisterous laugh. My sister, Maria, used to love to make him laugh." There was a smile on his face but his eyes were unfocused and distant. Rachel stirred and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers.

"I miss dancing with my dad. Whenever I was sad he would turn in the radio and let me put my feet on top of his and we would _'shake the blues away'..._ he would say that." She laughed quietly at the memory. "After he died, I would watch the video of my Bat Mitzvah where we did a father/daughter dance. I watched it over and over and over again. Just to remember what it felt like to hold his hands and the sound of our laughter as he would spin us around. I still _'shake the blues away'_ by dancing." Rachel concluded.

"It's nice to talk to someone who understands, bella." Said Joe, adjusting to wrap his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel snuggled into Joe's embrace. "It is, thank you for listening and also for the amazing breakfast."

Joe kissed her forehead then said. "I promised to never leave you hungry." He flashed her his gorgeous smile. "Oh, mama wanted me to invite you and Paulina over to the restaurant for Thanksgiving. She asked me to invite Hermione and Draco as well."

"That is so sweet of her, I'm sure my mother would love to join in as well but, why at the restaurant?" She asked.

Joe replied. "It's the only space to hold everyone. The whole crew and their families will be there. It's loud, crazy and a lot of fun. Maria will be in town from law school. She's bringing her new boyfriend, 'Zo and I have all our embarrassing stories ready to go." Joe let out a laugh.

"Oh Joe, remember turnabout is fair play. I'll have to ask her to give me some dirt on you." Rachel said.

"Dirt on me?" He said poking her side making her squirm in his arms. "Dirt on me... I'm the good one." He continued to tickle her as she began to laugh and pull away from him, he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger pulling her face to his capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

Draco was tearing up a sheet of paper into small pieces. Hermione was levitating multiple objects of varying weights. "Still ever the show off." Draco teased.

"Says the one with the Hippogriff sized ego." Hermione taunted.

Draco let the smile fall from his face. "Too soon Granger, too soon." He deadpanned.

Hermione just giggled at him. "Speaking of things with feathers, turn these into birds." He said tossing the torn pieces of paper in the air. With a flick, swish and flourish, Hermione cast a _'Avifors'._ The papers turned in to birds that arranged themselves in a "V" formation flying and swooping in unison then reverting back to the little pieces of paper and falling on the floor.

"Nice, check this out." Draco said as he _'Accioed'_ the papers from the floor. Tossing them in the air again he mimicked Hermione's wand movements as he spoke the incantation _'Avifors na Chroma_ _í_ _so'._ Hermione looked on in amazement as the pieces of white paper transfigured into birds that then began change reflecting every color of the rainbow. Her eyes sparkled as the flock of birds swooshed in a kaleidoscopic circle then scattered back into the pieces of paper again.

"That was so beautiful! I've never heard of that spell." Hermione said in adoration.

Draco smirked at Hermione, he loved the feeling of pride when he could impress her. "It was something I came up with for Arianna. She would squeal every time, I miss seeing her face every day." He ended with a soft smile.

"Draco Malfoy, big 'ol softie." She teased leaning up to steal a kiss from Draco's lips. As she made to move away from him he cast a _'Rictusempara'_ Hermione broke out in a fit of laughter as the tickling charm took hold. "Draco!" She shrieked.

"Finite Incantatum." He said. "That is for calling me a softie." Giving her a mock grouse.

Hermione met his look with a spark of wickedness in her eyes, she directed a _'Tarantallegra'_ at him. Creating a standard dance frame with his upper body, Draco began to waltz around the open space. "Not funny Hermione." He said as her spun around by her. She shot him with a _'Finite Incantatum'_ holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Of course of all the dances you would do a waltz." She said amused.

Draco walked back over to her, he had a dangerous look on his face. Clicking his tongue before he aimed his wand emitting a _'Diffindo'_ all the seams of her shirt split open some of the bits of fabric falling to the floor exposing her creamy skin and emerald green striped bra. Shocked Hermione was about to counter with a stinging hex when Draco scooped her up in his arms growling into her neck. "My favorite color." Then he nipped and kissed her neck causing Hermione to yelp as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. Draco let her go, stepping back he uttered a _'Repairo',_ repairing her blouse. Pulling her back into his arms he whispered in her ear seductively. "Do the knickers match?"

Pushing out of his hold Hermione said. "You sir need to cool off." She pivoted around pointing her wand at him, she flicked it at him saying "Aguamenti." The jet of water hit Draco square in the chest.

"Argh! You are a wicked witch." Draco said in a teasing tone, flashing Hermione a smile as he cast an 'Aer Calidus' _,_ the shot of hot air instantly drying off his wet clothes.

Hermione, biting her lip before she spoke said. "Let's go home and I'll how wicked I am."

* * *

 ** _A/n: An update finally right. Well after being sick literally all summer (Flu 2 time and a cold) and a small bought of writer's block I can finally share this with you. I am super grateful to all the faves, follows and reviews, you all give me life. I've taking up making moodboards so if you are on Pinterest or Tumblr feel free to check them out. The next couple of chapters,_** ** _I can't wait to share with you_** ** _and they have been outlined for the longest. The following spells are of my own creation, 'Avifors na Chromaíso' and 'Aer Calidus' the latter mean "Hot Air" in Latin. Till next time lovelies. -DAS_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanksgiving Day (Finally)**_

Hermione woke up before dawn on Thanksgiving Day. Freshly showered and dressed she crept back into the bedroom of her apartment looking for her hand knit turkey scarf. While trying to search quietly for her scarf she knocked over a stack of books on her dressing table.

"Bloody hell Granger!" Draco groggily huffed out. "What are you doing? Why are you dressed, it's four in the morning." His body collapsing back into the bed.

Hermione went over to Draco's side of the bed looking in to the drawers of the nightstand. "I'm sorry I woke you. I am looking for my turkey scarf I were it every Thanksgiving. Rachel and I have a tradition we take the train into the city, have breakfast, top off our thermoses with hot chocolate and watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Afterwards we sleep for a few then prep for dinner." She said moving to check the closet again.

"Wait, you are going out now? No, Granger." Draco said sitting up in bed his voice course from sleep.

"That's funny, I wasn't asking for your permission. This is something Rache and I have been doing since I arrived in New York. I am going Draco." Hermione said turning to eye Draco, the annoyance evident in her voice and fire starting to bloom in her brown orbs.

"No Hermione, it is not wise to go out by yourselves now..." Draco began to say raising to his feet.

"How dare you, I'm not your property..." Hermione started to work herself up as Draco closed the distance between them.

"Love that is not what I mean... ugh. Come sit." He said taking her hands and leading her to the edge of the bed. He sat on the corner pulling Hermione into his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair as Hermione folded her arms over her chest. Draco then wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Hermione, I would never treat you like property. You are your own intelligent, beautiful, powerful woman and I would never try to change that. My concern is because of what happened to Joe and the pictures of you and Harry. Look, I ... care for you ( _I love you, you stubborn witch)_ I couldn't bare anything happening to you or Rachel for that matter. I want to protect you, it's part of my Slytherin charm, we protect what is ours and no not in that way." He ended, his pleading eyes meeting hers.

Hermione relaxed at his words. "I understand that Draco, but I can take care of myself..."

"I know you can, I had the broken nose and bruised chest to prove it." He cut in, his words causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment and guilt. _'I'm sorry'_ She muttered. Draco just held her tighter.

"I just want to make sure you both are safe, please. I'll call for a car and have one of the security team members meet you all there, while you and Rachel have fun at the parade. Please 'Mi it's for me, let me do this so I can say I've done all I can to keep you out of harm's way." Draco pleaded as Hermione lay her head on his shoulder.

"One more thing... (Hermione groaned) ...You are a witch you could just _'accio'_ the scarf." He said with a smirk. Hermione rose her head, slipping the wand from the holder on her leg she cast the spell. In a blink the missing scarf appeared from the closet and flew to her hand. "See talented and beautiful." Draco said planting a kiss on her temple. She just eyed him and smirked.

Raising to her feet she walked to the door suddenly stopping and turning she called Draco's name. He turned to face her as she took a few steps towards him flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him to her lips. Draco snaked his arms around her body pulling her closer. After a moment they broke the kiss. Draco said. "You better leave now or you won't see the parade." Patting Hermione's bum on her way out, she called him _'crass'_ as she giggled leaving to meet Rachel at the loft.

* * *

After a few a adjustments to their traditional plans, Hermione returned home exhausted from the early hour she had awoke. Draco chuckled as she tiredly kissed his cheek handing him the bag of roasted chestnuts, then peeled off her hat, coat and turkey scarf leaving a trail of clothes that lead to her bedroom where she happily collapsed. Draco followed behind picking up her discarded clothes and draping the warm comforter over her.

Taking the opportunity to call his Mother, Draco set up his laptop on the dining room table. Narcissa's face appeared on the screen. "Draco darling, you are calling me rather early. How are you?" She asked.

"Hello Mother, yes it's a holiday here in the States." Draco said.

"Oh that's nice. How is Hermione doing? Is she getting along better with her magic?" Narcissa asked.

"She is, we actually had a duel..."Draco began to say.

"A duel, Draco you must be careful. Hermione has been said to be quite powerful and all that pent up energy can be dangerous..." The older witch started her rant.

"I assure you Mother, she didn't even know we were dueling. It was just an exchange of simple spells. Hermione has been doing very well in getting comfortable with her magic again." Draco beamed.

"I am sure your encouragement had something to do with, and to think there was a time where we would have deemed her unfit for magic... what fools we were." Narcissa said shaking her head.

Draco mimicked his Mother's movements then said. "She contradicted every stereotype we ever believed. It took me so long to appreciate her brilliance."

"Well my dear I am so glad we both came to our senses. I should be getting ready now I have a dinner date." Narcissa said.

"Dinner date? With whom may I ask?" Draco questioned in a teasing tone.

"With Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt." Narcissa said matter of fact tone.

Draco looked shocked. "You are having dinner with the Minister of Magic... should I be concerned Mother?" He asked.

Narcissa placed a sweet smile on her face and said. "You are going after your happiness and I am going after mine."

Draco just chuckled at her remark. "Enjoy your dinner Mother, please give the Minister my best."

"Indeed my darling, till next time." Narcissa signed off.

* * *

Hermione woke up well after two o'clock in the afternoon refreshed and ready to cook. Walking into the living room she found Draco casually reading on the couch. He looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked with a chortle.

Hermione walked past to sit on the couch next to him. "I did, we should get cooking if we want to be in time for dinner." Hermione said tapping the top of his thigh.

"I've been waiting on you sleepyhead." Draco teased poking her in the side which made her squirm.

"Ow... stop that (trying to swat his hand away) stop it." She said through her giggles as she tried to poke at his side too. In a quick move Draco had her pinned on her back, hands held above her head as he showered her face and neck with kisses. Hermione in an attempt to be wicked rolled her hips against Draco.

"Tsk - tsk Granger, we have to go cook now so that will have to wait." He mocked, releasing her from his hold and getting up off the couch.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You Draco Malfoy are insufferably cunning." Standing up to walk around the opposite direction from Draco to the kitchen.

"Slytherin." Was all Draco said as he followed Hermione to the kitchen.

* * *

They worked in the kitchen like they did in their potions class at Hogwarts. Moving in a domestic dance as they added a touch of this or a sprinkling of that to their dishes. Hermione and Draco arrived at Paulina Lowell's house with five minutes to spare.

Rachel greeted the couple helping to take their coats. Paulina was there to offer a hand with the food they brought as well as offer a quick tour to the living room. Joe had arrived earlier, he greeted Draco with a hand shake and a clap on the back, he then kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Did you two have fun at the parade?" Joe asked Hermione.

"We did, though we had to amend our plans a bit." She replied shooting Draco a look. Joe put two and two together.

"I have a feeling my friend here had something to do with your amended plans." Said Joe in a knowing tone.

"Guilty, and I would do it again." Draco said pointedly at Hermione.

Before anything could be said further Paulina and Rachel entered with some warm apple cider as well as some appetizers. "The turkey is going to be another few minutes." Paulina said. Everyone chatted amongst themselves.

* * *

At the dinner table, Paulina had just taken her seat after placing the turkey on the table. "Thank you all for being here with me this evening. I have to say that I have not seen my girls this happy in a long time." Paulina started to say.

"Mother." Rachel said in a warning tone.

Paulina just shot her a look then kept talking. "Thank you Draco for looking after Hermione here. She really is like a daughter to me and to see her smile more is a blessing. To you Joe, I see you are a good man. I know your parents raised you right and that you have helped healed my Rachel's heart from that good for nothing Michael... (Rachel warned again). Shh... This is what I am thankful for, your happiness. Now since you seem eager to say something dear, Rachel it is your turn." Paulina gave her a pointed look that ended with a smile.

Rachael huffed. "Thank you Mother. I love you, you know." She said nodding her head towards her mother. Paulina in turn nodded back. "I am thankful for friends old and new. I never thought I would say this but I am thankful for Sammy, I am so glad he introduced me to you Joe and I am so thankful that you are here with us today." Rachel flashed him a bright smile her cheeks slightly tinged pink. Joe took her hand raising it to his lips he kissed her knuckles.

Paulina beamed with pride then turned her attention to Hermione. "What are you thankful for Hermione?" She asked.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well let's see. I am ever so thankful to everyone at this table, you all mean a great deal to me. Mom thank you for welcoming me into your family, Rache thank you for your friendship and for keeping me on my toes." The whole table chuckled at that. "To Joe for making Rache smile again. Last but certainly not least to Draco, I am so happy to have you in my life again." Hermione concluded then leaned in to kiss Draco on the cheek, he could not hide the radiant smile on his face.

Giving a wink to Draco, Paulina called on Joe to go next. "First, thank you Paulina for having me in your home and in your daughter's life. I thank you for having such an amazing women and I promise that I will always treat her with respect. To my new friends I am thankful for all you have done for me in such a short time. I hope we can share times like these for many years to come." Joe ended his speech with a dazzling smile as he held his wine glass up it a toast to everyone.

After Paulina finished her sip of wine she addressed Draco. He took another sip from his glass then spoke. "Paulina thank you for welcoming me into your home. It is a pleasure sharing this holiday with you. Well as this is my first Thanksgiving I am grateful to all of you. Joe, Spit Fire thank you for your friendship I too look forward to years of good times. To the lady on my left, Granger, I am truly thankful for your compassion which holds no bounds. I am a lucky man to have you in my life." He said giving her a smirk as he gentle squeezed her hand. Hermione briefly put her head on his shoulder and he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Alright my dears, let's eat!" Paulina exclaimed as the clanking of plates and cutlery mixed with laughter in a cacophony of sounds of a well enjoyed dinner.

* * *

"We have to do this again in a couple of hours." Groaned Draco as he took a seat in a comfy cloth covered chair.

Joe and Rachel cuddled up on the love seat. "'Fraid so amico." Joe replied.

Hermione helped Paulina clean up the dishes. Rachel had already helped put away the leftovers, while Joe and Draco had rearranged the dining room as it once was. After what felt like a minute he closed his eyes, Draco felt a warm hand gently caressing his face.

"Draco, time to get ready love, we have to head over to the restaurant." Hermione's gentle voice pulled him out of his sleep. Draco opened his eyes taking in his surroundings it took a minute for him to focus.

Draco _humffed_ before taking in a deep breath and stretching his body out of the chair. "Man I knocked out. My apologies baby."

Hermione giggled. "It's the tryptophan in the turkey. I makes you sleepy."

"Trypo - what? Granger that is ridiculous." Draco huffed.

"Well it was either that or you are just an old man." Hermione dimpled at him.

"Or it could be that someone had me up before dawn, and don't old man me. I'll show you who is old later." Draco replied pulling her close to him and saying the end part in her ear. Hermione laughed and tapped his arm.

"Later, we are heading out now." She said wiggling out of his arms.

* * *

Joe had directed the car to drop them off at the back entrance of his mother's restaurant. When he opened the door they were all hit by the mouthwatering scents of the feast they were about to partake in. Walking past the ovens they could smell the turkey seasoned with orange and sage. To the left of them was the scent of apple pies cooling. To the right was the aroma of baked pasta. They came into the dining room, Joe hanging on to Rachel's hand as he guided her into the room. Soon his mother caught sight of the newly arrived guest and she called out. "Joe, my Joe is here now. Enzo! Maria... Maria come your bother is here. Joey my baby." Angela said as she made her way past the other quests to welcome Joe and company.

Angela gave Joe a big kiss and a tight hug. She did the same with Rachel, Hermione and Draco. Rachel introduced her mother Paulina and the two women seemed to hit it off. Angela took Paulina's coat then guided her by the crook of her arm to one of the tables. Joe introduced his siblings to Rachel, Hermione and Draco, the group huddled together for a few exchanging pleasantries . The restaurant was packed with family and co-workers all there to celebrate the Thanksgiving Holiday. After a few minutes Joe and his family disappeared into the kitchen.

Just then Sammy got up to call everyone's attention. "Hi, eveyone... hey _(he let out a loud whistle which captured the guests attention rendering them silent)_ It's time." He began to slowly clap his hands. Then everyone else started to clap. Rachel, Paulina, Hermione and Draco looked at each other puzzled as to what was going on but joined in the clapping as well. The kitchen doors swung open as Maria, Enzo, Joe and Angela entered the room each carrying a main dish. The clapping at this point was beginning to crescendo as they made their way to the buffet table. Maria placed the platter of bake fish, Enzo set down the roasted beef, Joe set the roasted pork on the table and the main dish of turkey was placed by Angela. Once Angela stepped away, the crowd burst into a louder cheer. Hermione looked around excitedly, Draco nodded looking quite impressed by the whole display.

Sammy once again called to the crowd to say a prayer before the meal. Once he was done each table rose to fill their plates with all the delicious offerings from the buffet tables. There was a variety of dishes to chose from. Some traditional Thanksgiving fare, turkey, stuffing, and sweet potatoes. Some Italian dishes meatballs, pasta, baked ziti and more. When Draco took a look at all the food he could not help but whisper in Hermione's ear. "And I thought the spread at the Halloween party was something." Hermione chuckled at that.

"Oh my Rachel, look at all this food." Paulina commented.

"I know Mother, I will have to hit the gym twice as hard after this." Rachel chuckled.

Joe wrapped his arm around Rachel from behind and said."I won't complain about a little extra meat on you bella."

"Now, now Joe not in front of your family." She chided in a teasing tone. He took the opportunity to playfully growl into her neck making her squirm against him.

From behind they heard a voice say. "Gross, get a room. We're about to eat."

"Zo, don't be jealous that I have a girl and that I am better looking than you." Joe turned his head to address his younger brother.

"Please, everyone knows I'm the handsome one." Enzo teased.

"Ha! Fat chance, you know the girls can't resist those baby blues." Maria chimed in from behind Enzo.

"What, are you kidding me..." Enzo said as the siblings started to squabble. Joe let go of Rachel to defend his sister as Enzo claimed that he and Maria were ganging up on him as usual. Before it could escalate further Angela came over to say.

"Hey, hey... hello crazy children of mine, you are holding up the line. Go eat now and stop this." The Martinelli matriarch scolded.

"Yes Mama." The kids said in unison when Joe said under his breath. "I am still better looking."

"Giuseppe Martinelli, I said shut it and eat. Mangia la porta!" Angela reprimanded.

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair hand over his stomach. "I can't eat another bite."

"I know what you mean everything is so good." Hermione agreed tossing her napkin on the table.

"We really out did ourselves." Joe said.

"I hope there are to-go boxes." Paulina said.

"Mother..." Rachel said exasperated.

"It's a horrible thing to waste food." Paulina retorted.

"Don't worry Paulina, you can box up whatever you like." Joe smiled at her.

"We should walk home after this meal." Draco teased.

"Not before the entertainment." Joe said.

"Entertainment?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well sure, see my cousins over there, they practiced to be mimes. They have a little show they do every year, it's quite amusing. Enzo is setting up the Karaoke machine there in the corner, everyone is encouraged to take a turn. Mama usually sings a song to me and the kids. The night is far from over folks." Joe replied with a smile.

"In that case I'm going to need an espresso and a slice of pie." Paulina said. Rachel just rolled her eyes at her mother.

* * *

Once the dishes were cleared away some of the tables and chairs were shifted around to create an opening for the guests to "perform". As promised Joe's cousins did their mime act and had everyone laughing at their antics. Enzo started the Karaoke portion of the night by singing Dean Martin's "That's Amore" encouraging some of the senior male members of the family to join in and sing. Joe tugged at Draco's sleeve to get him to join with the younger boys to sing "Volare". Hermione laughed at how Draco just took over the performance once he was comfortable. The ladies took a turn singing "Summer Nights" from the Musical Grease. Enzo and Maria sang "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better." Which had the crowd laughing at their petulant behavior towards each other. Some of the older women gathered to sing "I Am Woman Hear Me Roar." Maria grabbed Rachel and Hermione out of their seats to sing "I Will Survive." Joe dared Draco to sing something to Hermione. He chose "I Thought You Ought to Know" by Nate King Cole. Hermione was surprised to hear how he crooned with ease. Taking her hand he guided her to an awaiting chair in the clearing as he continued to sing the song. Hermione could not help the blush on her face as Draco sung to her. Rachel, Paulina and Angela, who were sitting together swooned at the gestures Draco made to Hermione. When the song was over, Draco escorted Hermione back to the table they were sharing with the others. As she took her seat Paulina leaned over to say. "You are one lucky girl, don't let this one get away." Hermione chuckled at her statement.

Enzo called his mother to the clearing to sing the final song of the night. Angela asked that her three children sit in the front row. Each year she had dedicated her performance to her family. The first after her husband had died was the hardest and her voice gave out in the middle as she could no longer hold back the emotions her loss had carried, but every year she continued. Her voice becoming stronger and well polished. As the intro to the song played, Draco recognized it right away, he sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Hermione had her hand intertwined with his on his lap. Angela began to sing the song "O Mio Babbino Caro" her melodic voice carried through the room without a microphone. As she sang a rather high note in the song, Hermione felt a drop on her hand. She looked down to see the droplet then raised her eyes up to see another tear stream down Draco's face, landing on her hand. She was about to lean in when he squeezed her hand a bit tighter, easing back into her chair, Hermione squeezed his hand as well.

When Angela had ended her song everyone clapped but Draco stood which in turn lead everyone to give her a standing ovation. Joe, Enzo and Maria embraced their mother and each other in an endearing group hug. Rachel kissed her mother on the temple and Paulina patted her gently on the cheek. Hermione looked over to Draco who, while everyone around them was distracted, magically removed any trace of his tears.

* * *

Draco called for the car. Dropping Paulina and Rachel off first then heading back to Hermione's apartment. Joe stayed behind to help clean up. After a warm shower, Hermione snuggled into bed with Draco. "Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" She asked gently.

Draco took a deep breath, slowly letting it out he said. "That is my mother's favorite aria. She would work in the garden and sing to her flowers. When I was younger, she would host dinner parties, father would always coax her to sing for their guests. Truth be told she did not need any coaxing, mother loved to entertain." Draco fell silent for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Do you know why Ruby means so much to me?" He asked.

"I assumed it was because she worked for your family for many years, you grew up with her." Hermione answered.

Draco nodded. "That is part of it. The other is that she saved mother and myself the night my father was sent to Azkaban."

Hermione shifted, looking at Draco she said."Tell me what happened."

* * *

 _ **Lucius' first night in Azkaban**_

 _Draco walked towards his mother's suite in Malfoy Manor. He heard whispered voices and then someone distinctly said 'I promise Narcissa no harm will come to him. On my wand.'_

 _In one fluid motion Draco swung open the door startling the women inside. "Dear Merlin boy are you trying to give me a heart attack." Narcissa scolded._

 _"What is going on here? Ruby what are you doing here I thought you left for France." Draco questioned._

 _Narcissa shot a panicked look over to Ruby, who just nodded her head at the blond witch. "There isn't much time. They will be looking for us and you can't be seen here. You are to go with Ruby and do not give her any trouble. You are to do as she says, stay out of sight until this all blows over with the Dark Lord." Narcissa said in a hushed tone._

 _"Ok but what is going on? Father is in prison and 'they' look like their making ready for a party." Draco said noticing that Ruby's face had gone pale and Narcissa took a big gulp._

 _"They are looking to torture you both for your father's failings." Ruby said her voice weak with fear._

 _"What? Why us? We did nothing..." Draco started to say when Narcissa cut him off._

 _"Revenge Draco. Please go now with Ruby. She will keep you safe till this is over." Narcissa pleaded._

 _"Mother why you?" Draco begged._

 _"Sacrificial lamb. Now go! (Draco and Ruby stood firm in their places.) NOW!" Narcissa uncharacteristically bellowed. Ruby and Draco jumped, she grabbed his hand and moved towards an ornate armoire. Reaching behind it she began to move the furniture piece like a door. Draco peaked over her shoulder to see a dimly lit passageway, the two disappeared behind the walls as Narcissa closed the entrance. Saying a silent prayer that they would be safe and that what was to come would not leave her too badly broken._

* * *

 _Ruby moved them further into the corridor, they came to a dark wooden door. Ruby cast an 'Alohomora' on the door to open it. Once inside Draco looked around to see it was a servant's quarters, though it was decorated quite nicely there were three doors to his left, a wood stove to the right next to a simple kitchenette. A plush sofa and a couple of chairs to match. "If you would like to rest you can take the door to the far left." Ruby said._

 _"What is this place?" Draco asked._

 _"It's an old servant's quarters. Before it became customary to use elves for domestic work, wizards of a certain class would hire squibs to tend to their homes and personal needs." Ruby replied._

 _"But, you know magic... I don't understand." Draco questioned._

 _"I do know magic, though it took longer for me to develop my skills, there was a fear I would never receive my Hogwarts letter due to how long it took me to show any signs of magic because of my weak core. But I did and I was in the class below your mother's. She stopped some students from bullying me and we've been friends ever since. Your mother was the one who asked your father to hire me at his office." Ruby said as she sat down on the sofa. Draco walked slowly to the chair taking a seat before her._

 _"But what about France?" Draco asked._

 _"Your mother's idea. She wanted me to leave before he-who-must-not- be-named moved into the Manor, but I could not leave Minerva and my family behind. She set me up here, there are a series of corridors and passageways that run between the walls of the Manor. I hide behind portraits and walls to listen in on plans 'they' are making then relay them to the Order. I may not be the strongest witch but I am determined. I will keep us safe, so will your mother." Ruby comforted._

 _"Mother..." Draco let out in a whisper. "I need to see her, see what they are doing to her." He demanded._

 _"I don't think that is a good idea." Ruby suggested._

 _"Please... I need to know." Draco begged once again._

 _Reluctantly, Ruby lead him between the walls to one of the lesser ballrooms where Voldemort and his Death Eaters gathered. They all stood in a circle with Narcissa standing in the middle. Bellatrix was there walking around Narcissa, every so often she would push her, she was taunting her. Then in quick move Bellatrix brandished her wand casting a 'Crucio' towards Narcissa. Before she could throw up a shield charm the curse hit Narcissa making her drop to the floor._

* * *

 _Draco and Ruby lost track of how long they had tortured Narcissa. It was to the point when her screams were no longer audible as if her vocal cords had been striped. Tired of their game now, Bellatrix instructed two of the Death Eaters to carry her sister back to her suite._

 _Ruby hustled to meet Narcissa with Draco following closely behind. Once they checked that the coast was clear in Narcissa room, Ruby went to work, levitating her back to the servant's quarters. She instructed Draco to start gathering potion vials, as he laid them out on the coffee table Ruby began to administer them. Narcissa choked a few time but managed to get most of the contents of each vial down her extremely sore throat._

 _"She scream so much... there may be damage to her vocal cords." Ruby sad glumly placing a cool towel over Narcissa's eyes._

 _Draco just buried his head on part of the pillow her rested on and sobbed. The two holding vigil until the wee hours of the morning when Narcissa began to stir. Her throat was so raw from the night before it took over a week before she could speak in her normal voice, but her singing voice was gone for good._

 _Later in the week Draco was branded with the Dark Mark. Ruby was there to help nurse him through that pain. Her and Narcissa holding vigil by the sofa in the servant's quarters. Both uncertain about what the future would hold._

* * *

As Draco was telling the story, Hermione had sat up to fully listen to him. They were silent for a while when Hermione said. "Draco, I am so sorry, I am glad Ruby was there for you both."

Draco turned to Hermione reaching for her, he nudged her into his arms. "There is nothing to be sorry for. It is just another scar from the war. It is all in the past and right now, here with you is all that matters. I am so thankful for that love, so thankful for you." He said kissing her temple.

Hermione gathered his arms tighter around her. "I am so thankful for you as well."

"Good night Granger." Draco said through a yawn.

Hermione chuckled "Good night Draco."

* * *

 _ **A/n: I tried to end this on a hopeful note. To those who celebrate have a Happy Thanksgiving to those who do not, have a happy week..lol.**_

 _ **I am truly thankful to all of you who read, follow, fave and review. This chapter was long to make up for my neglect while I wrote two other fics. Promptober - a series of Autumn/October themed ficlets based on Inktober Prompts and May December - A rare pair fic featuring Neville and Narcissa with a side of Dramione. Check them out if you are feeling froggy :)**_


End file.
